


live life for the moment

by orphan_account



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the distance, Kate and Seth always find each other again and again.</p><p>Alternate retellings of the TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. that's the real me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of AUs. I guess it's because I'm always wondering "What if...?"
> 
> Warning: Typed up (texted?) using my Droid MAXX. Not betaed. Any humorous mistakes and misspellings are mine alone.

He drives until the sun drifts down below the horizon before he slaps a palm on the steering wheel and jerks the wheel sharply to the left, maneuvering the Corvette into a U-turn. Guilt wracks his mind as he imagines her standing, still in front of the Titty Twister, looking lost and afraid.

_I’m a bastard, but I’m not a fucking bastard._

Except he is, he thinks. What kind of asshole leaves a young girl alone in the approaching dark after escaping from hell?

“Fuck!”

Seth stomps on the gas pedal, willing the car to go faster. His knuckles turn white against the steering wheel as the speedometer rises.

When he returns to the lot, he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he sees the ugly beige RV loom into view. He executes a one-eighty next to the RV and slams the gear shift into neutral and jerks the e-brake up.

“Kate!” He shouts, desperation staining his voice as he jumps out. “Kate! Come on! You can go with me as far as the next town!”

He checks the bathroom, then the closet and finds nothing. The bedroom door in the back is closed. “It’s okay, princess,” he says to the door. “I, uh, we can ride together outta here. We’ll stop and get something to eat. Chicken, right?” His hand shakes as pushes the door open. A strangled laugh escapes out of his mouth. “Winner, winner, chicken…”

An empty bed greets him.

“…dinner.”

He runs back outside, stumbling down the steps and stops short at the bottom. His face pales at what he sees where she had last stood.

Why didn’t he notice that before? Splashes of blood on the disturbed gravel mock him. _Maybe you did but you shut it out of your mind. Didn’t you? You didn’t want to believe that you fucked up. It’s your fault she’s gone. Just like everyone else in your life._

Seth drops to his knees and covers his face with his hands.

\---

He tries chasing away the guilt with drugs for days, drifting from one high to the next. He’s running, always running, trying to escape his shame and loneliness. Her face haunts him even in his heroin haze but he keeps sticking needle after needle in his arm until everything blurs. But he can see her crystal clear even as everything around her shifts and warps.

“Kate, Kate,” he moans, thrashing and sweat-soaked on his grimy bed in a run-down motel.

Her ghost smiles at him and wipes his brow. “Sshh, I’m here. It’s okay.”

It’s not. She’s not. She’s standing over him covered head to toe in blood and her eyes are sad. Her throat’s been ripped out, blood oozing from the wound in time to a pulse he knows she doesn’t have.

“I’m sorry,” he cries helplessly. “I’m sorry, baby girl. I couldn’t keep my promise.”

_…you’ll get outta this without any bumps or scraps._

“I know you tried.”

He shivers as his hands rub up and down his arms, trying to drive away the sudden cold he feels. “I left you and y-you left me too.”

“I didn’t leave you. I’m still here.”

He shakes his head. “N-no…”

“I can never leave you.”

And he knows that to be true. No matter where he runs, her ghost will follow him until he can’t run anymore.

_Want some company?_

“Yeah.” He nods at her angelic smile.

He reaches out to her but he’s grasping at the air. She’s fading away, her eyes still sad but her smile is radiant.

“Kate! Please!” He begs. “Don’t leave me.”

But she’s already gone. And there’s nothing left but her memory to keep him company.

\---

Seth sits outside at a café, staring blearily at the beauty shop across the way at the mercado. His eyes burn and his left leg taps a quick rhythm up against the bottom of the table. He has been casing the joint for days, weeks it seems, looking for an opportunity. The beautician and her son are running an extortion scam, milking their fellow shoppers for protection money. It’s all prime for the taking if he could just find a way in.

He sucks noisily at his drink and thinks; if he had one more person with him he could do it. But there is no one he can call on. Richie found another partner in crime. One that is no doubt just as fucked up as he is. He’s not becoming the third wheel to their craziness. Seth doesn’t know what happened to Carlos, nor does he want to know. Dude didn’t come through anyway and when he did show up, it was to offer Seth and everyone on a silver platter like some Donner dinner party to his bosses.

_And Kate is dead. Just a splatter of blood is all that is left…_

Seth rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Don’t,” he mutters.

He needs to do something soon if his jittery leg is anything to go by. He stands up suddenly, casting the beauty shop an annoyed glance. Tomorrow, he decides, tomorrow he’s going balls to the wall and just straight up rob the place. Fuck the consequences; if he’s to screw up, he’s going to do it in style.

People are wandering the mercado, milling about like they have nothing better to do. It aggravates him as he weaves between bodies. A young woman stops in front of him and they start an awkward dance trying to get out of each other’s way.  Seth throws his hands up in frustration and gestures for the woman to carry on. She titters and apologizes before continuing on behind him.

He catches a glimpse of long brown hair swaying. It looks almost like…

She’s dead, he tells himself but the message doesn’t reach his body as it moves forward to get a better look. For a few moments as he follows her, he wonders if he’s stalking a complete stranger. One who bears an uncanny resemblance to Kate from behind. Not that he was looking but he feels he had protected her enough to know her body, not in an intimate way of course, in a “Watch out for that, never mind let me grab you and pull you against me” kind of way. He snorts at himself. He’s officially lost it. And just when he decides that he might be turning into a pervert and that he should stop following this girl like some kind of creeper, she turns her head to the side.

He stops, gasping. Her name is on the tip of his tongue but it refuses to come out.

She waves at the young man manning the religious trinket shop and slips behind the counter and heads toward the back. She disappears behind a curtain just as Seth approaches the counter.

He doesn’t wait for a greeting. “Who was that?” He demands from the young man.

“Señor?”

Seth’s annoyance jumps up a fraction more. He grabs the boy by the front of his shirt. “The girl. Who the fuck is the girl?”

“Eh, no habla Inglés, señor. Por favor, dejar que mi camisa van.”

The boy is too calm as he says this. Not showing fear despite the crazed look in Seth’s eyes. Warning bells are going off in his mind but he ignores them.

Seth jerks on the shirt pulling the boy closer. “Listen you shit, I know you understand me so I’m gonna ask you one more time. Who was that girl?”

They are nose to nose almost and Seth is breathing heavily in rage. The boy slowly smiles and then shrugs. “No habla Inglés, señor.”

Seth lets him go with a growl and steps around the counter. He walks toward the door, one hand outstretched to draw the curtain aside.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mr. Gecko.”

Seth snorts but doesn’t turn around. “No habla, huh? You seem to know me but I don’t remember meeting you before.”

“I know a Gecko when I see him, señor.”

“Yeah?”

“Crazy fuckers that ruin everything and everyone they touch.”

Seth’s hand falls to his side and he bows his head.

“You will destroy whatever is through that door and you won’t care as long as you get what you want. Am I right, Mr. Gecko?”

_Pretty fucking close._

Seth turns around and stalks away. He barrels his way out of the mercado and doesn’t look back.

\---

As soon as he enters his room, Seth slams the door closed. He upends the table next the door and kicks it, sending a table leg flying to land on one of the beds.

He grabs a comforter and rips it off. He swipes a hand across the dresser and then punches the cabinet next to it. His hands grip the back of the cabinet and pull it away from the wall but he’s still not satisfied as he watches it fall to floor.  He’s panting heavily when he hears a tentative knock on the door.

\---

This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, Kate, she tells herself. She should have listened to Rafa and stuck with their plan. But if they were going to find her brother, they were going to need some muscle.  Seth had plenty to spare, she thinks with a blush. Kate shakes her head. “Keep it together, Fuller.”

This is so not the time for raging hormones to come out and play.

She cringes at the sounds of destruction coming from his room and thinks he probably will not welcome her with open arms. She would be lucky if he even listened to her.  She jumps as a resounding crash comes from the room and then all is quiet. “Now or never,” she says as she lifts a hand and knocks.

\---

Seth strides over to the door, kicking various bits of broken items out of his way. He opens the door fully expecting to unleash his rage on the night manager for excessive noise or some shit. Fucker gives him the creeps and not because of his forked tongue.

Kate stands there instead, a shy smile on her lips. “Hi,” she says as if she hadn’t risen from the dead to walk back into his life.

There’s something that sparks in his chest seeing her; it feels strangely like relief and hope. Seth frowns. He’s never been a hopeful kind of man. And there is no time to feel relief when he knows she’s been holing up with one of them.

He grabs her by the back of her neck and yanks her inside his room. He closes the door and pins her against it, forearm across her throat. He smirks in satisfaction at her flinch when he slams his hand next to her head.  “Long time no see, princess,” he drawls.

Kate pulls at his arm, desperately trying to get more air into her lungs. But it doesn’t budge, so she settles for kneeing him in the crotch.

He drops instantly to the floor, gagging and coughing.

“Asshole,” she hisses, rubbing at her neck. “What is your problem?”  She surveys the room and snorts. “Your DIY skills could use some work.”

“Fuck you,” he wheezes as he stands up.

If she thinks a kick in the nuts is going to stop a Gecko, she’s got another thing coming. He sweeps her legs out from underneath her and grabs her shoulders, pushing her down.  They land on the floor with him on top. Kate slaps at his hands but they’re already pinning hers down and his forearm is once again across her throat. He straddles her stomach, knees on either side of her waist. She kicks at his back but he pushes his arm down harder on her neck.

She’s coughing for air and Seth loosens up enough for her to breathe.

“Now that I have your attention,” he says. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I missed your controlling presence and winning personality, you ass,” she grits out. “This feels like old times.”

“Baby, you don’t have any idea of what you’re talking about.” He pulls out the revolver tucked in the back of his pants and presses the end of the barrel against her forehead. “Are you one of them now?”

“What?!”

He cocks back the hammer. “Are you?”

“No!”

He clucks his tongue. “I’m having a hard time believing that, Kate.”

“You’re a psycho!” She screams.

She should have known this was going to happen. Rafa had warned her about Seth looking unhinged and her coming to him would only end up with a gun to her face. Kate rolls her eyes; Rafa was so right. Although he failed to predict being pinned down by the sociopath.

There's an itch developing on her forehead where the barrel is pressed against it. She wants to twist away if only to relieve the pressure but she has a feeling that if she so much as twitched, she’d have an extra hole in her head she doesn't need. “If you’re going to shoot me to prove a point, hurry up. I've got to use the restroom,” she bites out.

After an eternity passes or minutes, she's not sure, they're interchangeable at this point, Seth sits up and tucks the gun back in place. Kate pointedly looks at him as she notices that he's still on top of her. “Get off me,” she warns.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, crossing his arms.

She drums her heels on the floor and groans in frustration. Out of all the people she knows, she thought he would be the only one to understand the isolation gnawing at her heart. No one could possibly wrap their head around what she went through, what they went through. Tears prick her eyes as she realizes that not only can't Seth help her, he won't help her. The only thing he will give her is hostility and grievance. Asking him for anything is a mistake. She's so stupid.

Kate slaps him so hard that she surprises them both. And the dam breaks as he looks at her with wide eyes as if he was the one pinned down on a dirty carpet in a crap ass motel located in a shit town. She slaps him again and then she's thrashing underneath him, cursing at him and striking at his chest.

Seth pins her hands down at the wrist and leans down, nose to nose with her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asks, punctuating his question with a firm press on her wrists.

She turns her head away and sobs.

Shit, he thinks. You'd think after all this time; men would develop something to combat against a woman crying. But nope, all men feel is that gut-punched sensation from being the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. Seth sighs and stands up, walking over to one of the beds and sits on it. He glances at her shaking form, wondering what the hell he could do to comfort her.

Kate calms down; her sobs turn into quiet sniffles. She lays flat on her back and releases a deep breath. And then she sits up, wipes away her tears and turns to look at him shifting uncomfortably at her regard.  Fuck him, fuck this, fuck everything and fuck him again for good measure. She makes a decision to leave and proceeds to stand up. “Well,” she huffs, dusting herself off. “It was a fun reunion but I've got to go and be somewhere else.” Far away from here and you, she finishes in her mind.

“What?” He stands up from the bed and stalks over to her. “Where do you think you're going?”

Kate refuses to be intimidated and crosses her arms. “I'm not your hostage.” She raises her chin in defiance. “It's not confession time anymore.”

Seth moves closer to her until his chest brushes her arms. “You came to me, princess. The way I see it, you had something to say to me.” He takes another step forward and her eyes widen. “It's always confession time in the church of Seth.”

“Go to hell,” she says, but steps back in fear as his eyes darken.

He chuckles low and deep. “Baby, I'm already there so I suggest you have a seat and explain why you're here.”

“I-I need your help,” she licks her lips, “I want to find my brother.”

Seth explodes. “Are you fucking mental?” He spins away from her. He turns to look at her from over his shoulder, sees the conviction in her eyes and shakes his head. “You are mental.”

“I just want to help him, Seth.” She looks down and bites her lower lip. When in doubt, puppy eyes, she thinks. She glances up at him through her lashes. “He's just a boy…”

“No, don't pull that puppy shit on me.” His arms cross and he turns his head away, refusing to look at those eyes. They'll be the fucking death of him, he's sure of it. “Your snake friend can't help you?” He asks in a low tone.

“How’d you…?”

“I can smell it on him, Kate. Don't delude yourself into thinking he's doing it to help. He wants an easy meal. And you're as easy as it gets.”

Kate blushes but doubles down. “Seth,” she touches the tips of her fingers to his shoulder. “Please.”

Don't look! He screams in his head. But it's already too late as she moves around him and he catches her face, that baby-sweet face, out of the corner of his eyes. He's caught in her pull, his stance relaxing, and she's fully in front of him now, giving him a pout.

 _You're a dead man._ But he's strangely happy that she's here anyway, not snake food or worse. He tries to change her mind. “Fuck, Kate, you know this might not end up with us winning?”

She shakes her head. “You always win, Seth. Remember?”

He smirks down at her. “No, I like winning. There's a difference.”

“So…?”

“All right, baby girl, what's the plan?”

Kate shrugs, “Don't have one yet. Rafa has heard some rumors. Things are going downhill with the culebras since… you know.”

Seth nods. “Okay. Well it's only going to get worse from here. But we need cash and passports.”

“Yeah? You got something in mind?”

He grins, predatory as always. “Fuckin' A, I do, princess.”


	2. Bedazzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't believe that life is always so serious, despite it's harshness from time to time. A snippet in time during "La Conquista."
> 
> Edit: Sorry, I just remembered it was Sergeant Frost, not Freddie, who said the temple screwed with you.
> 
> Oops, I just realized that Scott wasn't down with them in tunnels just yet... Ugh, that's what I get for writing things based on memory alone. Uh, AUish?

“Really?”

They're cautiously walking down the corridor; Kate in front, Seth behind her, her father and brother behind him and Professor Tanner bringing up the rear.

“Huh?” She turns slightly to Seth, her back pressed up against the wall, but still walking.

“That guy,” Seth gestures with his head toward the back, “hit on you?”

She frowns, not sure why he was bringing this up now, here of all places. “Yeah, he did.”

Seth snorts. “What did he say?”

Kate licks her lips. “Um, I don't know. Something about his gun.”

“He's got a big one, locked and loaded?”

She shrugs. “I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah, Seth, I guess. It was something disgusting and perverted.”

“Fucker.”

Kate smiles. “I know, right? Who does that?”

“You turn him down?”

She is not having this conversation with him. She is actually hallucinating it. Didn't Sergeant Frost say something about the temple messing with your mind? Kate makes a point to face away from Seth and just pretend he didn't say anything. She'll chalk it up to PTSD or whatever.

“Well?”

“No, Seth, Professor Tanner and I are really in love and we’re going to elope as soon as we get out of here.”

Seth just smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. “Dazzled you with his prick, did he?”

“Time out,” she says, stopping in her tracks.

Kate grabs her father and pushes him forward. “You walk with him,” she glares at Seth, “I'm walking with Scott.”

She takes her position and waves everyone onward.

Jacob glances at Seth in confusion. “You say something to my daughter?”

“She just can't take my dazzling wit,” Seth says with a wolfish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best line ever.


	3. i had you on the open road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences to your actions; Kate learns the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drafted on my Droid MAXX again. So more apologies for the mistakes you are probably going to find.
> 
> Warning: Richard is no doubt OOC. I couldn't seem to get in his head. This was heavily edited because of that, reduced down to 1200 words from 3000. The edits didn't survive the cutting room floor.

At the ripe age of eighteen, Kate decides to run away from home.

It isn't an easy decision to make but her home life is getting too complicated. She knows she's escaping, but considering her family at least this won't lead to self destruction. Or maybe it will, there are consequences to your actions after all.

She pauses during her packing. She should stick it out. Her father needs help, drinking himself into a stupor night after night. And Scott, her brother, is young and looks up to his big sister for guidance.

Her mother is dead. Suicide, her father confesses to her once when he was sober and lucid, crying at the shame of it all and that he won't be able to see her in heaven. And then he grabs a bottle and pours himself into oblivion.

Kate hates him for that confession. Hates him for renouncing her mother like that. Her mother was not just one of his parishioners meant for judgement and prayers. She should have gotten help from doctors. Maybe she would still be alive.

Kate returns to her packing. She's suddenly tired and can't find it in herself to crawl back in her bed and go on pretending that things will get better tomorrow. Tomorrows have come and gone and she still wakes up to the same; her father is still a drunk and her mother is still dead.

She stuffs the last of her clothes and toiletries in her backpack. She opens the shoebox next to it and grabs its contents. Years of saving her earnings from babysitting had given her a considerable stash of money. She had saved it for the car that her parents had promised to go half on. But that had gone by the wayside when her father became to drunk to hold a congregation.  She jams the money into the front pocket of the backpack and slings it over her shoulder. She looks around her room, checking to make sure she didn't forget anything but mostly to take one last picture in her mind.

She walks over to her window, slides it open and slips out into the night.

\---

Days turn to weeks and the roads bleed into towns. She never stays long, a quick clean up and a hot meal. And then she drifts back onto the highway. She never looks back.

She learns that not all truckers are sadistic serial killers in disguise. She snuggles further into the leather jacket that keeps out the wind, a gift from one who had a smile on his lips and sadness in his eyes.

She knows not to trust wolves in suits hiding their miniscule anatomy behind a sleek car. She grits her teeth on the memory of a wink and an offer of a ride on his lap.

She finds that there are good and bad in people, various in their degree as they are in their appearance. It is a lesson she holds close as the months pass.

\---

Kate turns nineteen at midnight on an empty highway. It is cold and dark; the leather jacket does nothing to soothe the ache in her bones and the chill deep in her skin. She focuses on the approaching city in the distance. Its lights are a promise of a warm place to stay, spurring her body to move forward.

She hears a car coming up behind her but the growl of its engine keeps her hand down. Wolves in suits, she thinks, and steps further off the shoulder into the underbrush.  The rumble of the engine is closer and she hopes that the driver doesn't see her and speeds on. She gets her wish as she feels danger tickling at her senses and she hops away; front bumper nearly grazing her leg.

The car whips left and then jerks right, fishtailing for a maddening second before screeching to a stop.

Kate is panting, sweat creeping out of her skin. She is all right, she tells herself, but she can't help the shiver overtaking her body.

The driver’s side door opens and a man steps out, dressed in a three-piece suit. “Shit,” he swipes at his forehead, “Are you okay?”

She shakes her head and composes herself. She doesn't answer him; instead returns to the shoulder of the road and starts walking.

“Hey,” the man calls out but leans back into the car when the passenger door starts to open. “No, you stay inside the car. Fuckin' almost made me kill someone with your freaky shit.”

Kate imagines a woman in a tight black dress, beautiful and sinful, as the passenger. Maybe she had grabbed at the man's crotch and caused him to swerve into the shoulder. Kate grins at the thought of the woman discovering his non-existent penis.

“Hey,” he calls out again, running up to Kate. He stops a few feet in front of her, frowning at her disregard. “Hey, um, little lady. I'm sorry for that. I didn't see you. I mean,” he runs a hand through his hair, “Jesus, you need to wear brighter clothes or stay off the highway.”

Kate tucks her chin down and passes him, leaving him standing there in confusion.

He jogs up to her, staying in step with her. “Do you need a ride?”

She is almost to the car and she wills him away but he keeps up with her. She looks up just as the passenger door opens fully and another man gets out.  He is in a suit as well and her heart races in fear. The woman in her imagination shatters at his strange look.

“Get back in the car, Richie,” the first man warns.

“I told you we need to pick her up. I saw her, bright and shining in the dark,” the second says, his voice eerie and calm. “Hello, sunshine,” he smiles at her.

Kate breaks out into a run but doesn't escape the clutches of the second man's arms as he pulls her against him. She screams and kicks, trying to writhe out of his grasp.

“Fuck!” The first man grips at his hair. “What are we fucking kidnappers now?” He stomps over to the trunk of the car and opens it.

“She's not going to fit in there, Seth.”

“Oh, you think she's going to sit on your lap and be calm as shit? Look at her; you’re scaring the crap out of her.”

“Aw, am I scaring you?” Richie leans down to whisper in her ear. “Don't worry, we won't bite.”

Kate sobs, “Please don't hurt me.”

“We wouldn't dream of it, princess,” Seth says. He glares at Richie. “Now put her in the fucking trunk.”

Seth bends down and grabs her ankles and they both shuffle to the back of the car, shrugging off her struggles. They place her inside and she makes a last ditch effort to get away.  Seth reaches behind him and pulls out a gun, pointing it at her face. “I suggest you stay there, unless you want a bullet in your brain.” He taps the barrel on her forehead for emphasis.

“No, please,” Kate cries.

“Lie down and shut up.” He nods when she complies. “Good girl. Now, you,” he points at Richie, “get back in the car so we can get the fuck off this road and get going.” He raises a hand and glances at his watch. “We've got a schedule to keep.”

Seth slams the trunk lid down on her screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sorry, the story just stopped there. Hopefully it ends well for Kate than it did the bank teller.


	4. it's in the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a woman.

When Seth arrives, he hears the distinct sound of flesh ripping.

His mark is currently chopping up what used to be a man on a table. He tilts his head. Could have been a woman though. He can't really tell from what's left.

“Ugh,” he spits off to the side. “This is not my scene.”

“Welcome to the club,” a voice coming from the opposite side says.

Seth grins, “Hey, princess.” He leans against his mark’s neck. “Couldn't stop him from this?” He makes a sweeping gesture toward the carnage.

“Don't call me that,” she bites out, turning her nose up. “He was already doing it when I got here.”

“Hmm, so what are you doing here, baby girl?”

She narrows her eyes and her pretty pink lips purse into an adorable pout. “You know my name, Seth,” she emphasizes his. “I think I'm here to get him to turn himself in or something.”

“I know your name, baby girl,” he smirks. “I just like to get a rise outta you.” He pops up behind her, startling a squeak from her. He grabs her shoulders and leans down so that his mouth is next to her ear. “He is beyond turning himself in. This is serious heavy shit we’re looking at. Way above any self-conscience crap you're going to give him.”

Kate turns her head, her lips close to his. “Doesn't hurt to try. So what are you doing here?” She whispers, her gaze darting down to his mouth before going back to his eyes. “I thought you did petty criminal stuff.”

“Nothing I do is petty, baby.” He smiles at the shiver running down her body. “Maybe he wants to rob a bank after this.”

She laughs, “Oh, of course, who wouldn't after dismembering a person to pieces?”

Seth slides his hands down her arms and wraps his arms around her middle. He rests his chin on her shoulder. “I think it's a woman.”

Kate looks at the mark's victim, a frown on her face. “How can you tell?”

“See over there,” he points to the groin. “No dick.” He directs her to the chest. “And I think that used to be a breast.”

She giggles, “Well, he could have chopped up his…p-penis.”

Seth shudders at the thought.

She continues with a shrug, “Some guys have breasts.”

“No guy I know.” He feigns a gasp. “Did you say penis?” He feels brave suddenly, she never let him stay this close for this long before. He drags his lips to her ear, making his voice low with intent. “My baby girl is growing up. I think we should celebrate.”

“In your dreams, Seth,” Kate says. “And I'm not yours.”

She disappears from his arms, leaving him alone with his mark and his handiwork.

Seth glances at the table and grimaces. What were the higher ups thinking? He makes the effort anyway. “Carry on, dude.” He thinks for a moment. “And, uh, turn yourself in after. You need help.”

He vanishes in a puff of smoke.

The mark pauses, tears in his eyes. “I need help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever watch Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell on adultswim? This came out because of it. *shrug*
> 
> Edit: Overuse of the word "and" in the dialogue. It was driving me nuts.


	5. poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lingers on that line between sinner and saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future fic because I don't know when they will meet up again in the series.

Unf, his brain says.

Seth hums in agreement, bringing his sunglasses down on the tip of his nose. Then he realizes who he's looking at and presses them back up. Both his brain and cock say jailbait.

He leans back on the deck chair, uncomfortable with the thought that he might have hit the point where he doesn't give a shit.

Kate raises out of the pool and drags her hands through her hair, wringing out the excess water. She gives him a small wave before wrapping a towel around her body.

Thank you, he sends out to the length of the towel that drapes past her knees.

He watches her approach him and smiles his best “I'm not a lecher” smile. Her answering grin tells him it's working.

“Had your fun?” He asks as she lays in the deck chair next to him. He frowns when she flings open the towel.

“Uh huh,” she says, wriggling to get comfortable. “Pass the sunblock, please.”

Seth gropes for it blindly, mesmerized by the taut skin of her midsection. He holds the bottle, debating. One the one hand, if he touches her, he's not sure he can stop. On the other, she could be doing this on purpose. If she is, she's a tease. If she's not, then what the fuck was wrong with him?

He isn't attracted to little girls like some sort of pedophile. She's eighteen and legal, his brain helpfully supplies.

“Shut up,” he says.

“You say something?” She asks.

“Nope,” he tosses the bottle at her stomach, “There you go."

“Ass.”

She bends a leg and proceeds to smooth the sunblock on her thigh, slowly and deliberately.  


_I'm out._

Seth throws his sunglasses off, gets up and dives into the pool. He raises out of the water shaking his head, feeling better. At least below the waist.

Kate watches him stride out of the pool, rivulets of water dripping down his chest.

Unf, her brain says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the stories where Seth wars between his conscience and his libido. I, however, cannot write it as intricately and thought-provoking as others. I settle for humor instead.


	6. i'm always tugging at your sleeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignores season two.
> 
> Good old Droid MAXX pushed this out like a champ. There's nothing funnier than autocorrect. So apologies for the errors.

Seth knows he's not right for her. He's so far from right that he's left.

“Want some company?”

He should tell her to go home and it's there dancing in his tongue but he nods slightly, “Yeah.”

He sees relief on her face because maybe she is thinking the same thing. “But not in that,” he points to the RV.

She glances back, “Hell no.”

Hell no, indeed.

\---

If Seth concentrates he can see that this thing they have, whatever it is, is going to end badly. Hopefully not in a hail of gunfire but it's early and she's awfully close to the gun on the table.

He takes pride in the way she pulls back as he pushes forward. He still scares her; can intimidate her to back down despite the argument they're having. He is Seth Gecko, goddamnit. He has no shame in scaring little girls into their place.

He reaches around her and grabs the gun, tucking it in the back of his pants. “Lock the door,” and slams it shut behind him.

He doesn't come back until the next morning.

\---

They are spiraling closer. He feels it in his skin, in his bones.

\---

It's one of their good days. Today's score spread out on one bed and they are on the other, watching a telenovela.

She is grossly involved, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet in the air. She gasps, “Can you believe Raúl would do that?” She twists to look at him, eyebrows raised in question.

He can follow along a little, typical Romeo and Juliet tripe. Warring families, passionate declarations of love, the whole shebang. He's not positive on where the donkey comes in though.

Seth shrugs, “Yeah, sure.”

Kate grins at him and returns back to her position.

The atmosphere is different, charged with the only kind of tension that he can feel in his groin. If he wants, he could slide a hand up her thigh, press a kiss to where her neck meets her ear. They could tumble into one another. The sounds she would make would hit him deep where it hurts.

She glances at him from over her shoulder. She is waiting.

He is too.

\---

The job went sideways but they make it out okay. His nerves are shot and his shoulder stings from where a bullet grazed the skin. It could have gone better but it could have gone worse. All he imagines is that bullet going straight into her brain; it was that close. If he hadn't pushed her behind him or if she hadn’t ducked. He is fearful for once. For her.

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

He waits for the nagging to start. He needs help, he knows, but he's not willing to risk her, her life, for the score.

“Here, sit.” She tries to push him down on the bed. He resists because he is not going to argue sitting down. “Stop, just,” she sighs, “Let me help you, you big baby.”

“Baby?”

She presses down on his shoulders and he can't help the surprised shout of pain. He sits and she ignores his annoyed glare.

“Yes, big baby.” She helps him remove his jacket and his shirt, humming at the wound when it's revealed. “I don't think it needs stitches.”

“What were you doing out of the car?”

“Seth,” she whispers, bending down to kiss him on his forehead. “Thank you.”

He looks up at her, then wraps his arms around her, hissing at the stiffness setting in. “M'sorry,” he mumbles into her belly.

Kate combs her fingers through his hair. “I know.”

\---

This is not the life she is supposed to be having but she is surprisingly good at it. Playing the sweet, innocent damsel in distress helps when you're a preacher’s daughter.

“Fuck, did you have to bite so hard?” He looks at the fleshy part of his hand; he sees dents where her teeth had clamped down. He shakes his hand and glares at her.

Kate giggles as she counts the money, “You said make it convincing.”

“No, I said struggle a little. No where did teeth come into play.”

“Next time don't put your hand near my mouth.”

“Next time I'll play the hostage and see if you like it.”

“Promises, promises,” she sing-songs.

There's that familiar charge again and he thinks about reaching forward and pulling her into his lap. She would welcome his kisses, swallow his groans, and he would strip her bare and let her ride him for all he's worth.

Kate looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She is waiting.

He is too.

\---

“I want to find my brother.”

So this is how it ends, he thinks. She's not dependent on him; it's the other way around. He is always part of a pair and she is part of a family. He is complete, where she is not.

“Don't you want to find yours?”

“Richie made his choice.”

“I did too!” She yells. “When you came out of that bar, alive, I was so glad, Seth.” She presses a hand to her chest. “My father is dead and my brother’s a monster, because of you. You kidnapped us for your selfish reasons. But I wasn’t angry. I was relieved that you were okay. You were the only one I could trust in the end.” She swipes a tear out of her eye. “I knew that if I went with you that you would protect me. I should hate you for what you've done but I don't. How fucked up is that?”

He wraps his arms around her, chin resting on her head. “You’re pretty messed up in the head, princess. I don't think I can handle your type of crazy. Richie, yeah. You, not so much.”

Kate laughs into his chest. She looks up at him, hope in her eyes and lips inviting. She is waiting.

And he is…

_Fuck it._

He slants his mouth over hers and welcomes her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the labor pains on this one. Rewritten twice. Deleted and started over three times. The directions it took were numerous and varied. In the end, the original won out.
> 
> I will wholeheartedly agree with your criticisms.
> 
> Edit: Corrected a sentence. Flows much better.


	7. i don't want what i did, i had a change of tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll feel terrible in the morning but maybe you won't remember why.

“Hey,” Seth strolls into the room, holding a bottle and two glasses.

Kate barely gives him a glance. She is brushing up on her Spanish, watching a dubbed movie that she has seen numerous times back home. It is one of her favorites; she knows every line by heart. It should be easy to follow along.

He sets the bottle and glasses on the table and waves her over. “Come on.”

She mutes the TV and gets up to sit with him. “What’re we doing?”

“Playing a game,” he says with a mischievous smirk.

“How?” She frowns. “We don't have any cards or…”

“A drinking game.”

She remembers the last time she drank with him. It didn't end well.

“Ah, ah,” he chides, “Don't. It's just us. Nothing's going to happen.”

“Okay, so what are we playing for?”

He chuckles, “A hangover.”

“Great.”

“Maybe a chance to forget for one day.”

It's a nice gesture in his own way. Kate smiles, he's gotten her this far. No bumps or scrapes. Seth pours a shot in each glass, sliding one over to her. “Now, we can't just drink for nothing.”

“We can't?”

He shakes his head, “No. We gotta give up something before we drink.”

Kate swallows hard, “Like what?”

“It's not what you're thinking, girlie. So relax. We give up a truth. No details. No questions.”

She perks up, suddenly curious. She could learn something about him and while the first time had an horrible aftermath, it was fun. In a messed up sort of way. He wouldn't judge her even if she had nothing interesting to give. He didn't back then. She looks at him and then shrugs, “What's the worse that can happen?”

“That's my girl.” He gestures at her. “You first.”

“Wha-oh, um, I hate this hotel.” She picks up the glass, braces herself and downs its contents. She coughs at the burn, hands fluttering at her neck. “What is this?”

“No questions, remember?” He picks up his glass and drinks, “Tequila,” and slams it down on the table.

“That's cheating,” she pouts.

“My game, my rules.” He pours them another shot.

“Fine,” she narrows her eyes, “You're an asshole.” She drinks, scrunching her nose at the taste. “That's a truth.”

“Wasn’t arguing.” Seth takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. “It’s hot.” He drinks and refills the glasses.

“Seriously,” she groans. He is leagues above her in this game. She needs to outthink him but her head is already swimming and they're only two shots in. And he is cheating, the bastard. “Um,” she licks her lips, looking around the room. “I was, uh, I was watching TV.” She drinks, marveling that the burn wasn’t so bad this time.

“I didn't get those towels.” 

The dark look in his eyes tells her more than she needs to know. That explains a lot, at least the mysterious eyeglasses she found in the trash can. “He gave me the creeps anyway.”

“I should have listened to Vanessa.”

“Who’s…?”

Seth waves a finger, shaking his head.

Kate nods. “I didn't find religion with Kyle.”

There's a knowing twinkle in his eyes that sets a fire in her belly. It's the alcohol, she reasons. Fifth drink down and everything is starting to blur. Her body feels numb and light, as if she's floating.

“I don't regret taking you.”

She's supposed to be angry, right? Right. Her hand reaches out to slap him or maybe punch him but her fingers brush his nose. She needs to get closer if she wants to do some damage. She stands, stumbling around the table, and plops on his lap. What is she going to do again?

“Easy there,” he groans, adjusting her so that she wasn't crushing his testicles.

“M’drunk,” she slurs and then giggles. The look on his face is really funny. Strained? Constipated? Yes, that.

“Uh huh,” he says. “Drink.”

She does, letting the glass slip from her fingers. “Whoops.” She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. “M’shleepy.”

He drinks and sets the glass down.

“You didn't say anything,” she mumbles into the pulse beating hard in his neck.

“Game’s over.”

“Oh!” She sits up fast and he grips her waist to keep her from falling onto the floor. “Who won?”

“Well,” he says, picking her up as he stands. “It’s a tie. You’re going to have a bitch of a hangover when you wake up.” He sets her down on one the beds, brushing the hair out of her face.

“And you?” she whispers, eyes drifting shut.

“I get a cold shower.”

She frowns. “That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

But she is already asleep. Seth watches her for a moment before walking into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this one. Mainly because the tone changes abruptly and I couldn't figure out how to smoothly transition without giving Kate alcohol poisoning.


	8. the look in his eyes says it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my interpretation of the Gecko brothers move in next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this story called "Sin" by shadowglove on ff.net. I love it to pieces. My interpretation pales in comparison but I tried.

Kate hadn't seen them, but she knew from her father that the new neighbors were a man and his younger brother. Her father had stopped by their house with a welcome to the neighborhood and an invite to dinner.

“Katie-cakes, I want you to make your best shepherd’s pie. Them boys don't have a good woman to take care of them like we do,” her father said after returning from across the street. “They've got a lot of junk food.” He scratched his head, frowning. “Don't think I saw any real food in their pantry.”

Please don't call me that when they get here, she thought. It would be so embarrassing. But she smiled and nodded, “Okay, daddy.”

Scott, her brother, was excited as he had gone over with him. “Richard’s got some cool comics he's going to let me borrow. And they've got all these kung fu movies. He said I looked like Bruce Lee.”

She cringed, already disliking Richard. “Oh.”

Scott laughed, “Chill, Kate. It's not because I'm Chinese.”

“Sorry, I just don't like…”

“I know,” he nodded. “I'm going upstairs. Let me know when they get here.”

“All right,” she rubbed her fingers on her temple. She wished she didn't jump to conclusions like that when it concerned her brother. It took her a while to adjust to him so she should give people the same leeway.

“Kate,” her father's hand on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts. “It's okay to be angry on someone’s behalf but it's got to be for the right reasons.”

She smiled, “Okay. I'll make his favorite dessert to say I'm sorry.”

Her father squeezed her shoulder. “You need some help?”

“Chop up some potatoes for me?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.”

\---

A knock on the door signaled their neighbors' arrival. Kate wiped her hands on her apron. “I’ll get it,” she said as she walked to the front door.

She opened the door and saw a man's back and a boy, probably her age, standing at the front stoop.

“…just two normal people having dinner at a neighbor's house, Richard, got it?” the man clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Don't blow the cover.”

Richard smiled at Kate's confused expression before saying, “Sure, yeah, got it.” He pushed past his brother and offered his hand. “Hi, name's Richard.”

Kate's eyes darted between Richard and the man's back. “Hello, I'm Kate.” She shook his hand meekly.

“Pleasure to meet you. This is my brother,” he jerked a thumb back, “Seth.”

Seth had not turned around, only hung his head and cursed.

“Mind if we come in?” Richard asked.

“Yes, sorry.” She moved off to the side, holding the door open wider. She watched Richard wipe his feet on the mat before stepping inside.

“Is he okay?” she asked, frowning at Seth's back.

“Oh yeah, he's fine.” Richard leaned down, whispering conspiratorially, “Probably just blew our cover, you know.” He winked as he straightened.

“So you’re not normal?”

Richard threw his head back and laughed. “I like her, Seth. She's adorable.”

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth glowered as he turned around. “Hi, sorry about that. He gets excitable when he meets new people. I want him to behave himself.” He extended his hand, “Seth Gecko.”

She blinked, not really sure what to say. This man, Seth, looked like he could set a million hearts aflutter. Dark hair, dark eyes and a physique to compliment them; he put everyone she'd ever fawned over to shame.

“Ah, okay.” His extended hand slid back to scratch the back of his head. “Is your pops home?”

“Yeah.” Kate shook her head, clearing out the daze. “Yes, come in. He's in the dining room setting up the plates.” She closed the door after Seth stepped inside. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Great, I'm starving,” Richard said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. “What's for dinner, Katie-cakes?”

“Shepherd’s pie.” She tilted her head. “How’d you know my nickname? Only my dad calls me that.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes.”

He winked, “So can I.”

“Richie,” Seth warned.

“Right, normal people having dinner at a neighbor's house. Got it.” Richard wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder, looking around in interest. “Nice digs.”

“Thank you.” She called for her father, removing herself from Richard’s grasp. “I’m going to let Scott know you’re here.”

She waited until her father arrived, watched them shake hands and then walked upstairs, wondering about the Gecko brothers.

\---

Kate came down with Scott and noticed that her father and the Geckos were already seated at the table. She turned to Scott, “Sit on the right with dad, okay?”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” she pinched the back of his arm.

“Ow,” Scott whined, rubbing at his arm. “No, not until you tell me.”

“I just don't...,” Kate glanced away and then back at Scott. “I'll be going to college soon and you're going to have to be dad's right hand. It'll be good to try it out from time to time.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “That's not the real reason but fine.”

He walked into the dining room and called out, “Richie! What's up?”

Richard stood up from his seat. “Bruce!”

They grabbed each other’s hands, working out a complicated handshake before pulling forward and slapping each other's backs. Scott walked around the table and took his seat to the right of her father and next to Seth. “Sup,” he nodded.

“Hey,” Seth smirked.

Kate squared her shoulders and walked in. “Hello,” she smiled.

“Dinner looks great, Katie-cakes,” her father said as he pulled her into a kiss on the cheek.

Face flushed, she could only wish to fall into a hole as Seth smirk grew into a grin. “Thank you.” She took her seat next to Richard. “Shall we?”

Her father grabbed her and Scott's hand and bowed his head. “Let us say grace.”

Richard and Seth exchanged a confused look before shrugging and bowing their heads.

\---

“So where're you boys from?” Her father asked.

“Tuscaloosa,” said Seth.

“Alabama,” finished Richard.

It was interesting to Kate how the Geckos talked. Not quite in sync like twins but similar all the same. Richard was the more talkative brother while Seth was more action-oriented. When he did speak, his hands accentuated his words.

“What brought you to Bethel?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Seth replied. “Change of scenery.”

“Well, we’re not quite as exciting as Tuscaloosa but Bethel has its charm,” her father said with a smile.

“So you'll be going to our school right, Richie?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Richard responded. “Be a regular student. Skipping class, sneaking into the boy’s bathroom to get high. The whole works.”

Her father dropped his fork; the loud clang echoed in the room.

“What my brother means to say,” Seth said with an annoyed look. “He’ll be a senior like Kate.”

“Who's ready for dessert?” Kate piped up, trying to discharge the tension. She stood up and grabbed her plate. “Scott, can you help clear out the dishes?”

“Me? I want to talk to Richie some more.”

“Please,” she said through gritted teeth.

She caught an imperceptible nod from Seth but Richard stood up. “Come over tomorrow and we'll watch some movies,” Richard said. “Can I help with the dishes?”

“Sure, thank you.” She took her time picking up her father's plates so that Richard had to pick up Scott's and Seth's. “Right this way,” she chirped.

She stepped into the kitchen with Richard in tow. “Got a thing for my brother, Katie?” Richard asked as he stood beside her at the sink.

The plates she carried clattered into the sink. “What? Why would you say that?”

She tried not to look at Seth ask throughout dinner. Didn't notice the way his throat worked as he swallowed. Or how his eyes twinkled as he talked with her father. Nope, even the way his hands moved didn't spark anything low in her belly. He was a very mundane and boring guy.

Ugh, she thought. If Richard saw it then her father and Scott did too. And Seth was probably amused by it. Someone please kill her now.

Richard grinned, leaning an elbow down on the counter and crossing his ankles. “Just messing with you,” he said. “You barely talked to him.”

Kate blinked, then smiled slowly. He was giving her an out and she liked him more for it. “Right, I mean, I'm not even his type.” She shook her head. “Not that I want to be. Because I don't.”

“Of course not but he's got a thing for brunettes.” He reached out and flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder. He stood up and helped her bring down plates. “What's for dessert?”

“Cherry pie.”

“How sweet.” He walked away, carrying the forks and plates and saying over his shoulder, “He likes them that way too.”

\---

Life continued at the Fuller house.

Richard and Kate had a few of the same classes and walked together with Scott to and from school everyday.  
Richard came over to hang out with Scott often and Kate's admiration for him grew into friendship. Scott had never been fully accepted by his classmates and it helped that there was another upper classman, besides his sister, to talk to and confide with.

Her crush on Seth didn't lessen but she was content to do so from afar, keeping contact with him to a bare minimum. If he was offended by it, he nor Richard made no mention of it.

Currently, Kate was in her bedroom working on homework with her best friend Jessica. Well, Kate was. Jessica was sitting at the window seat, admiring Seth mowing the lawn outside in his yard.

“Your neighbor is gorgeous,” Jessica commented, twisting a lock of hair.

Kate pressed harder on the page she was writing on. “I never noticed.”

Jessica gasped and turned to look at her, “Are you serious?”

Kate shrugged, “He's just a guy.”

“Yeah, a guy with a hot body and,” Jessica’s attention returned to the window. “Oh my god, he's taking off his shirt.”

I'm not curious, Kate chanted in her head but her body betrayed her as she stood up. She got to the window in time to watch Seth wipe his face with his shirt and discard it on the driveway.

Both girls sighed at the sight of a broad chest and toned abdominals. There were a series of tattooes snaking up from his wrist to his neck but Kate couldn't tell what it was from this distance.

Jessica grinned wide. “Let's go say hi.”

“No way.” Kate gestured emphatically. “We've got to finish this report.” She made a show of sitting at her desk and picking up a pencil.

“Come on,” Jessica whined. “Homework is so boring and you've got God's gift to women stripping outside.”

“He's not that good-looking.”

“Kate,” Jessica tsked. “Even Kyle looks like a troll compared to your neighbor.” She batted her eyes and pouted. “Please, it'll be a reward for all the work we've done.”

I'm the one doing all the work, Kate thought but she nodded. “Okay, but only for a minute.”

After a brief stop in the kitchen for a bottle of water, “He looks thirsty,” Jessica explained, they stepped outside and crossed the street.

Kate was able to discern that the tattooes were flames creeping up his arm as they approached Seth. It's fitting, considering she was going to hell for having impure thoughts about him.

Seth saw them and turned off the lawnmower. “Hello, girls,” he greeted, propping an arm on its handle.

“Hi,” Jessica cooed. “We were watching you from the window and we thought you looked hot.”

Kate rolled her eyes at Jessica's overtness.

“We got you some water,” Jessica offered the bottle and Seth took it with a word of thanks. “Drink up.”

He uncapped the bottle and took a large swig, tipping it up. Kate blushed to the roots of her hair watching his Adam's apple bob. Seth replaced the cap and handed the bottle to her. “That's real nice of you,” he said, keeping his eyes on Kate.

“So we’re going to go back and finish our report,” Kate said as she gripped Jessica’s wrist and tugged. “Big assignment for school.”

“Byee!” Jessica waved at him as Kate pulled her away.

The lawnmower didn't start until they were inside.

\---

A few months pass and Kate has a new crush because Kyle handed her a note in English class asking her out. She said yes and felt freer. She told herself that Seth would never do that because he was not interested and frankly, neither was she. He didn't seem like a note passer anyway.

Kate hated Richard. No, really hated him. He knew she was trying to forget about Seth but he stubbornly insisted that they should work on their school project at his house.

“Come on, Katie,” he said as they walked home together. "You know your dad's not going to like it if I hang out in your room, alone.”

“I have friends over all the time,” Kate said, gripping her books tight to her chest. “He doesn't mind.”

“Yeah, your _girl_ friends. No boys,” interjected Scott.

“Then it’ll be just as bad if I come over, _alone_ , to their house.” She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“Should we do the project on the street then?” He smirked. “Be fun dodging traffic while trying to get an A in Mr. Henley's class. Don't mind the tire treads, Mr. Henley, it's the perils of doing the project.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” she snorted.

“You're being ridiculous,” he snorted back.

“You’re both ridiculous,” said Scott as he walked ahead of them.

She tucked her chin down and asked in a small voice, “Is he going to be there?”

“Who? Seth?” He grinned at her cringe. He loved pushing her buttons. “I thought you liked Kyle now.”

“I do.”

“So you’ll be fine,” he stepped in front of her and clasped her shoulders. “You have terrible taste in men but you’re okay.”

“Shut up,” she laughed. “All right, I'll come over after dinner.”

“There's my Katie-cakes,” he hugged her, “I'll make sure Seth keeps his shirt on.”

Kate gasped, pushing away. “How'd you…?”

“My secret,” he said with a wink. He nodded in the direction of their houses. “Come on, your dad’s going to think I kidnapped you if we don't hustle.”

\---

It was the longest two weeks of her life.

One time, she came over and ran smack into a half-dressed Seth in the hall. He had leaned onto a wall, not caring that he was in a towel and dripping wet, and tried to chat with her. As if she could focus on words when he looked like that.

She had practically run out of the house, claiming a stomachache. Seth had called out to her to wait so that he could walk her home. She ignored him. When she had gotten back to her room, her cellphone rung. She breathed a sigh of relief when the display said it was Richard. She apologized and promised to come over the next day.

And then there was the infamous date with Kyle in which Seth had showed up on her porch just as Kyle leaned down to kiss her good night. She was really looking forward to it because Kyle was nice and they went to a movie and had a great time.

“Kate?”

She sprung away from Kyle thinking it was her father. She groaned inwardly when she saw that it was Seth.

“What are you doing here?” She didn't mean to sound cruel but, jeez, couldn't God give her a break once in a while.

“Richie said you forgot your book,” Seth said as he held it out. His eyes jumped from Kyle to her. A muscle twitched in his jaw. “Who’s your friend?”

  
She took the book from his hand, avoiding contact with his fingers. “This is Kyle. Kyle, this is Seth. My neighbor from across the street.”

  
They shook hands as Kate glanced at the cover. She didn't recall forgetting anything at their house. “This isn't mine,” she said and showed Seth the inside page that had “Property of Richard Gecko. Eyes off!” scrawled across it.

  
“I'm gonna kick his ass,” Seth grabbed the book quickly and stormed off, streams of curses coming out of his mouth.

  
“He's intense,” whistled Kyle, shaking his hand. He looked down at it and flexed his fingers. “I think he tried to crush it.”

  
“Sorry about that,” she said turning to him. “I had fun.” She tucked her hair back behind an ear.

  
“Me too,” he leaned down to kiss her.

  
It was like kissing a dead fish. They never went on another date. Richard was right, she had terrible taste in men.

  
And now, Richard was trying to convince her to act normal around Seth.

  
“I can't be normal around him when I feel this way,” she said. “And don't think I forgive you for the book thing.”

  
“I was doing you a favor.” Richard frowned. “Besides, I'm still hurting from Seth. I don't think I'm going to sit right for a while.”

  
“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “I know he didn't really kick your ass.”

  
“No,” he laughed. “But he hasn’t talked to me since.”

  
Kate felt terrible; the bond between Seth and Richard was close. She didn't want to come between them. “Do you want me to talk to him?” She asked.

  
“I don't know. Can you?”

  
She nodded. “For you, I could try.”

  
“You’re so sweet. Don't worry about it. He'll cool down eventually.” He sighed, “It hurts him, you know.”

  
“What? You mean your fight?”

  
“No, when you don’t acknowledge him or ignore him.”

  
“I didn't know,” she kicked at her feet. “Did he tell you that?”

  
He shook his head. “I feel it. I can see the pain in his mind. He thinks you don't like him.”

  
“I do.”

  
“Then show him. I'm not asking you to declare your undying love. But at least talk or give him some attention.” He threw up his hands. “He thinks we're going out! Can you imagine that?”

  
“You and me? Why would he think that?”

  
“Because we hang out. Because you only talk to me.” He released a breath. “No offense, Kate, but I gave up on you a long time ago.”

  
“You liked me?”

  
“Jeez, Katie-cakes, you can really be dense. Who wouldn't like you? You're sweet and kind and pure. You glow with this light. It's really blinding sometimes.”

  
“I just never noticed, sorry. When was this?”

  
“The day we first met, but, like I said, I gave up as soon as Seth saw you.”

  
“How am I supposed to know that?” Her brain hurt from processing this information. “That was like two seconds. You gave up in two seconds?”

  
“Yes,” he said as if that made sense. “Remember when I said he liked brunettes?”

  
“I thought you were trying to be nice.”

  
“And that he liked them sweet?”

  
“I was holding a cherry pie. Forgive me if I can't decipher your cryptic messages.”

  
“Read between the lines next time."

  
“I feel like my head’s going to explode.”

  
“Can it wait until this project is over?”

  
“Maybe. Are we still going to talk about Seth?”

  
“No, but I'm getting thirsty and you said you'd try to talk to him for me.”

  
“You said forget it,” she whined.

  
“Thanks, Katie,” he smiled as he focused on their project.

  
“I hate you.”

  
\---

  
She could do this, she told herself. Just say hello and that's it. Simple, right? Please have clothes on, she prayed.

  
He did, thank the Lord, but a wifebeater and boxers weren't that much better. She watched him drink a beer for a moment and then stepped forward into the kitchen. “Hi,” she said, going for nonchalant.

  
Seth choked and coughed, spluttering beer down the front of his shirt. He set the bottle on the counter, grabbed a towel, and wiped at his chest with a grimace.

  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you,” her hand covered her mouth, containing the giggle threatening to come out.

  
“It's fine,” he said gruffly. He tossed the towel on the counter. “You need something?”

  
“Drink,” she blurted when she felt her stare lasted too long. The man probably would look good in an Eskimo suit. “Richard and I were getting thirsty.”

  
“Yeah?” He crossed his arms and leaned back on the fridge. “How's the project?”

  
“It's good, almost done.” He was blocking access to the fridge, so she changed directions and grabbed two glasses from the cupboards. “So how’ve you been?”

  
He bobbed his head, “Good. You?”

  
“Good.” She held the glasses and stood in front of him, arms length away. This is good, you’re good, Seth's good echoed in her brain. “Excuse me, I need to get to the…” She gestured to the fridge's water dispenser.

  
He slid over a little, “Have at it.”

  
“Thanks,” she pushed a glass into the dispenser and watched the water pour out into each of them, feeling Seth's eyes on her the entire time.

  
She stepped back from the fridge, raising the glasses in salute, before spinning around and walking out of the kitchen. “G’night,” she called out, remembering politeness, as she jaunted up the stairs.

  
“What, no horchata?” Richard asked when she handed him a glass.

  
“Hor-what?”

  
“Sorry, another life.” He took a sip of water, grinning.

  
\---

  
“I can't believe Mr. Henley gave us an A,” said Richard, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
“He gave everyone an A,” Kate said. “He's weird like that.”

  
“He's not altogether there, is he?”

  
“I don't know. I’d rather listen to the Beatles than a lecture any day.”

  
They sat on the bleachers and watched the lacrosse team practice. Kate cheered at her brother, pride bursting in her heart at seeing him, running around the field.

  
“Scott and I are going to watch the creature feature marathon on TV after practice. You want to come over and hang out?” Richard asked, nudging her shoulder.

  
“No, I've got something planned.”

  
“Hot date?”

  
“Maybe,” she replied, smiling.

  
“Who's the lucky guy?”

  
“Kyle. He wanted another chance and I said yes.”

  
“Good for you.”

  
His tone suggested he didn't mean it but she didn't care. Seth was unobtainable in her eyes and he certainly didn't want an eighteen year old girlfriend. He was a fantasy for her; something to pick up and look at, imagining places you could put it in your house. Then you see the price tag and set it back down.

  
Let someone else have him, she thought, closing the door firmly in her mind.

  
\---

  
Kate could imagine, if she thought far enough in her life, marrying Kyle. They would have two-point-five children and a house with a white picket fence. Her father and Scott would come over to visit, playing with the children. It would be nice and blissful.

  
Her life with Seth, back when she let herself think about him, was vastly different. They would elope, him stealing her away in the middle of the night because her father didn't approve. They would drive state to state, staying in random hotels. She would send Scott letters because her father refused to acknowledge her existence and he would write back telling her to come home. Her life with Seth would be like Bonnie and Clyde, only with less murder and larceny.

  
The sex would be phenomenal though.

  
Kate blushed, biting her lip, and closed the curtains on her window. She wished he'd stop mowing the lawn with his shirt off.

  
\---

  
“My uncle’s coming over today,” said Richard. “You guys should come over and meet him. He taught us everything we know.”

  
“Sure,” said Scott.

  
“I've got to drop my books off and…” Kate drifted off, looking down at her phone and texting.

  
She could see out of the corner of her eye, Scott and Richard making kissy faces and gagging gestures at each other. “I'll come over in a few minutes,” she said, slipping her phone in her pocket.

  
They split up at the sidewalk, Scott and Richard going to the Gecko house and Kate crossing the street to hers.

  
“Got a few acceptance letters, Kate,” her father said as she set her books down in her room.

  
“Already?” she asked.

  
“Yeah, and this one from Alamo State is pretty thick. Might be a good one.”

  
She took the letters from his hands, nervous at the prospect of opening them. “I'm scared, daddy,” she sat heavily on her bed, setting the letters off to the side.

  
“You've got time,” he reassured her.

  
“Thank you,” she got up and hugged him.

  
“I'll let you read them in peace.” He left and closed the door to her room.

  
She took the Alamo State letter and sat at her desk, breathing deeply. She opened the envelope and pulled out its contents.

  
“Congratulations,” she read. “Welcome to Alamo State. As a student…”

  
She clutched the letter to her chest and cried.

  
\---

  
After telling her father the good news, she crossed the street at a skip, ecstatic to spread the word.

  
She walked into the Gecko house unannounced, feeling rude but she wanted to surprise everyone.

  
“That's a lot of money you’re dealing with.”

  
At the sound of Seth's voice in the kitchen, she pressed herself against the wall, not understanding her motivation to do so.

  
“Could be yours too if you and your brother are in.”

  
“No, I've…we've given up that life. I want sane and normal. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. And Richie is happy. We're happy.”

  
“Don't give me that shit.” There was a sound of a hand slamming on a table. “You can't tell me you're happy working late nights at a bar and he's fine playing pretend with high schoolers.”

  
“He's eighteen, he's not pretending.”

  
“Seth, we need you two, the boy with the plan and the man of action.”

  
“No. I mean it, Eddie.”

  
Kate heard their voices coming closer and she tip-toed quickly back to the door. She opened and then slammed it closed. “Hello,” she called out, heart hammering in her chest.

  
She turned away from the door to find Seth and an older gentleman with piercing blue eyes looking at her.

  
“Hello there,” the older man said, walking forward and holding his hand out. “Who is this little miss?”

  
“Kate,” she said breathlessly as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

  
“Easy there,” Seth warned, grabbing her free hand and pulling her behind him. “She's too young for you.”

  
“I'm Eddie, by the way,” he bowed slightly, “My nephew’s forgotten his manners.”

  
Eddie looked at Seth and Kate and their joined hands, smiling. “I can see why you’re happy,” he chuckled as he opened the front door. “I'll be over tomorrow, we’ll have dinner like old times and invite little miss Kate. I want something pretty to look at besides your ugly mugs.”

  
Once Eddie left, Seth turned to Kate and grabbed her other hand, his thumb rubbing circles into it as if removing the imprint of his uncle's kiss. “You okay?” He asked, ducking his head down to catch her eyes.

  
“Yeah, I,” she licked her lips, “I got some good news to tell everyone.”

  
“And what is that, princess?”

  
Her heart caught in her throat; he'd never called her anything but Kate. She raised her chin to look at him.

They were gravitating closer to one another; she could feel the heat of his body. His eyes were dark and smoldering. His lips parted, pink tongue peeking out between them.

  
Their lips were a whisper away…

  
“I was accepted to Alamo State,” she sighed.

  
It was like a cold bucket of water doused him. Seth whirled away, releasing her hands with a jolt. “That's good, Kate,” he said, his voice a sharp edge that cut her deeply. “You deserve it.”

  
She suddenly didn't feel like she did, as if she missed the connecting train to a life that was only possible a moment before.

  
“I'm going to tell Scott and Richard.”

  
She saw him nod and then she went upstairs. Her tears fell at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

  
\---

  
Kate stayed home while her father and Scott went to the Gecko house for dinner the next day. She wasn't feeling well she had told them.

  
Her family returned a few hours later. Her father checked on her, worried at her melancholy but said nothing as he left her alone.

  
Scott was excited and sat on her bed as she lay on her stomach, face turned away.

  
“Uncle Eddie is one cool guy, Kate. I think he used to be a gangster,” he poked at her to get her attention. She swatted his hand away. "He asked about you.”

  
“I'm sure he did,” she mumbled.

  
“Seth too,” he said, hoping that would cheer her up.

  
“No, he didn't.”

  
“He did.”

  
She sat up and glared at him. “Did Richard tell you to say that?” She pointed a finger at his face. “Because I'm not going to be manipulated by him or you.”

  
Scott hung his head. “I'm sorry he hurt you, Kate. But he did ask about you.”

  
She hugged him and apologized. “I think I hurt him too,” she admitted.

  
“How?”

  
Kate shrugged, “I don't know.” She fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. “Lately, when I'm alone and I concentrate, I can feel him.”

  
“Ew, please don't tell me about your sex dreams,” gagged Scott.

  
She covered her face with her hands and laughed. “Don't be gross.” She propped up on an elbow. “Richard said that all you have to do is close your eyes and feel the energy that everyone gives off. And if you focus enough, you can touch it.”

  
“Deep.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“So are you gonna feel him or not?” Scott asked, wagging his eyebrows.

  
She grabbed her pillow and whacked him in the face. “Dork.”

  
“So Richie and Uncle Eddie went to Big Kahuna to get something to eat. Dinner was terrible by the way. I'm still trying to hold it down.”

  
“So?”

  
“Seth is alone.”

  
“I can't. What would dad say?”

  
“Dad thinks you’re in your room crying your eyes out about your break-up with Kyle.”

  
She frowned, “I didn't break up with Kyle.”

  
“That's what I'm going to tell him while you’re with Seth feeling him up.”

  
Their pillow fight lasted ten minutes.

  
\---

  
Kate had never snuck out of her house before. The logistics didn't seem difficult: Open window, climb out, don’t break leg on the jump down, home free. It was the actual crossing the street and knocking on his door part that was daunting.

  
She rubbed her hands on her pajama pants, breathed deep, and knocked. She didn't expect Seth to answer the door, nursing a bottle of beer. Shirtless in his boxers.

  
“Hi,” she stammered, keeping her eyes on his face.

  
“Hey,” he nodded.

  
“Can I come in?”

  
He moved aside and she squeezed in between him and the door, cheeks flaming as her arm brushed his chest. He checked outside before closing the door.

  
He began, “What are you…mmf!”

  
She can't talk when he looked like that so she decided on different tactic instead. As the man of action, she thought he'd appreciate that.

  
He did.

  
Seth pressed her up against the wall, responding to her kiss in force. The bottle dropped to the floor with a thud as his hands stroked her ribs under her shirt. He nibbled down her neck, hiking her leg up to his hip, and rocked his pelvis against hers.

  
He moaned as her nails raked down his back. His hands slipped under her panties to cup her rear and press her closer and harder to his length.

  
Kate felt her pajamas slide down, along with her panties, her legs. She kicked them free as her hand stroked down his stomach, feeling his muscles jump, and dove into his boxers to wrap around him. She felt his groan straight down her core.

  
He bit into her collarbone and then laved a trail with his tongue up her neck. “Let's take this upstairs, baby girl,” he whispered in her ear.

  
“Yes,” she replied. “Please, yes.”

  
He wrapped her legs around his waist and started for the stairs.

  
\---

  
Richard and Eddie returned an hour later. Eddie paused at the foyer, glancing down at the pile of clothes and bottle of beer on the floor. He bent down and picked up a pair of panties, hooking them with an index finger.

  
He showed them to Richard, who only said with a smile, “So where're you staying, Uncle Eddie? I might have to hang out for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't do smut. Well I can, but it's a long process and I just can't find it in myself to get in that headspace.
> 
> I was going to let this be a stand alone piece but I don't do multi-chapters well. I lose interest after the second chapter. So I compressed it. Stripping it down to it's bare essentials.
> 
> I don't know if after completing this, whether I like it or not. I was focusing on the looks that Seth and Kate give each other on the show. They're really meaningful when you think about. I think I might have lost my focus somewhere.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for the ramble. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Edit: Fixed an indent on a paragraph.


	9. i don't know if i could live much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will follow him to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Halloween story. Enjoy!

God forgive him if he didn't see her, tiny thing that she is, walking on the side of the road. But he'd only closed his eyes for a second.

Seth jams his foot on the brakes, cursing to high heaven. He's sweating by the time the car slides to a stop, the image of hitting her running rampant in his mind.

The girl stops and looks over her shoulder at him, tracking him as he steps out. He stands in front of her, ready to unleash a tirade of what the fucks and goddamn shits, but hesitates. She's pale, her shoulders are hunched, and her hands clutch at her elbows. There are dirt smudges on her face and tears tracks run down her cheeks. She looks as if she'd been through Hell and back.

“Hey,” he reaches out for her arm but decides against it. His hand falls limply to his side. “Are you all right? Can I give you a lift somewhere?”

She doesn't speak but nods.

“Yeah? Where to?”

“Dew Drop Inn,” she says, whisper soft.

He frowns. It's a few miles out of the way. But shit, how often do you nearly run down a girl in the middle of nowhere late at night? “Okay,” he checks his watch, “Do you mind if we crash at my place first? I'll take you there in the morning.” He removes his jacket when he notices her shiver and drapes it over her shoulders. “It's been a long night and I'm beat. I can't guarantee that I'm not gonna drive us into a tree before we get there.”

She shakes her head, pulling the lapels of his jacket closed.

It's a punch to his gut at seeing this. It feels as if he'd seen her do this once or twice, long ago. But he'd never met her before tonight, he's sure of it. His head pounds and he rubs at his forehead. “Fucking migraines,” he says as he pats his pockets for his pills, remembering belatedly that she has his jacket.

She holds her hand out; his prescription bottle rests in her palm.

He grabs it from her, sheepish at showing his vulnerability, and tosses back a few pills. He caps the bottle and shoves it in his pants pocket before walking over to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. “Your carriage awaits, princess,” he says and watches her slip inside, curling into a tiny ball on the seat.

He gets in and looks over; her eyes peek at him from under the jacket. He's hit with another strike of déjà vu but he shakes it off. He starts the car and drives.

\---

He tosses the keys on the counter and walks over to the fridge. “Thirsty?” he asks her over his shoulder as he grabs a bottle of beer.

She shakes her head.

“Okay.” He takes a long pull of beer, scrutinizing her as he does so. He sets the bottle down. “You wanna freshen up? Take a shower? You look like…” Like death warmed over. “…shit.”

She looks down at herself and nods.

“Don't talk much, huh?”

She touches her neck and it’s then he sees the scar going across her throat.

_She's crying for him, fucking crying, and he can't go to comfort her as he's held back by two goons. She's begging for them to let him go, tears falling as they punch his face, his stomach. He drops to his knees, head down and coughing._

_The dagger lifts above her as chanting echoes in the chamber._

_He doesn’t want to watch but they grab him by the hair and pull his head up._

_The dagger plunges down into her stomach and she cries out, blood gurgling from her mouth._

_After, oh God, after, they slash her throat. Her head lolls to the side; the light in her eyes dull before her last breath leaves her. She's gone and he screams…_

Seth grabs the edge of the counter to keep himself from toppling over. He presses a palm to his forehead.

“Don't,” he grits when she reaches out to him.

He swallows a couple of pills, washing them down with a swig of beer. “Shower, right?” He says as if nothing happened and gestures for her to follow him further into his house.

He flicks the light on in the bathroom, “I'll get you towels and a shirt or something to change into.”

She slips past him and stands in the middle of the bathroom. She smiles brightly at him, green eyes sparkling.

_She's always looking at him like that, smile so blinding, as if he's some kind of savior._

_He’s not. He took her from one shitty situation to another. On the run with the bad guys hot on their heels is no way to live. Or die, for that matter._

He closes the door and heads to his closet. He grabs a random dress shirt and a few towels from the shelves. He opens the door to the bathroom in time to see her standing in her underwear, arms behind her back, fidgeting with her bra clasp.

“Jesus, sorry,” he exclaims, closing his eyes.

He tosses the pile of towels and shirt at her feet and slams the door closed.

\---

Seth is propped up on his bed, aimlessly changing channels on the TV, when the shower shuts off. The bathroom door opens and she steps out, fingers playing with the cuffs of his shirt and biting her lip.

Fuck, if she doesn't look good in his shirt. His eyes drag up from her toned legs to the small expanse of skin exposed at her chest. Her wet hair soaks into the shirt and he can see that she's not wearing a bra; he wonders if she's wearing any underwear at all.

He hopes so. He can't possibly be expected to sleep next to that temptation.

He scoots over on the bed and pats the empty side. “Bedtime, princess.”

She crawls onto the bed, eyes hooded and a sultry smile on her lips. He can see her breasts through the opening of the shirt and beyond them…

_Paradise. He could stay like this forever. One arm wrapped around her and the other hand clasping hers, he groans as he thrusts inside her. He licks and nips at her neck, relishing the slick feel of her and their sweat-soaked skin slipping against each other._

_She mewls, arching her back, as her head tosses from side to side. Keens when he snaps his hips forward and then slowly pulls out all the way to the tip. Only to do it again and again._

_Godfuck, she's so tight. He's not going to last long. Happy that he'd prepared her with his fingers stretching her and tongue lapping at her labia bringing her to climax once and then twice before she pushed at his head weakly._

_He looks down at where they join and moans. He wants to make it last so he rolls them over, fingers bruising her hips. She sits up, hands planting on his chest, and doesn't break his rhythm. She learns so quickly, punishing him with his same motion with brutal efficiency._

_She's so beautiful when her head tips back and her mouth drops open; her hair a wild mess of tangles and tendrils. He licks the pad of his thumb and strokes it over and over across her clitoris. “Oh,” she gasps. “Seth.”_

_His other hand snakes up her body, wrapping around her throat. His index and middle fingers feel her pulse beat quickly in her neck. He squeezes and she comes apart, screaming his name. He follows soon after with a shout and a jerk of his hips._

_“That was fun,” she says, laying on his chest and tracing patterns with her fingertips on his skin._

_“Yeah, sex usually is,” he smirks as he adjusts them in a more comfortable position for sleeping._

_“I meant the thing you did with your hand.”_

_“I did a lot of things with my hand, both hands to be precise.” He yawns, “You're going to have to be more specific.”_

_She buries her face in his neck and he can feel the heat of her cheeks as they flame in embarrassment. “The strangling? I couldn't breathe but…”_

_“Oh that,” he shrugs, “Something to try out. I wasn’t going to really hurt you.”_

_“I know, I just…Can we try other things?”_

_“Sure, whatever you want.” He closes his eyes, smile playing on his lips._

_“Can I tie you up?”_

What was that? A memory? Vision? The consistent throbbing behind his eyes tell him it's a tumor growing maliciously in his brain.

“Not tonight, honey, I’ve got a headache,” he smirks as she sits on her haunches next to him and pouts. “And if you kick me in your sleep, I kick you out of my bed.”

He rolls over, his back to her, and turns off the TV. He can feel her hovering over him and then a light kiss on his shoulder.

\---

_He trails the truck, slowly, between traffic. He knows Carlos and his thugs have something big planned as several trucks like this one are crisscrossing the country and gathering money, drugs, and women._

_Seth doesn't care about the latter two and is greatly interested in the first. It's the score of a lifetime. He follows the truck to an abandoned warehouse, parking his car a block away, and waits._

_It's dark and the streets are mostly quiet by the time he makes his way up to the building. He sneaks inside, keeping low and hiding in the shadows._

_There are a few trucks lined up and his palms start to itch in anticipation. “What's in door number one?” he whispers as he creeps up to the rear of one of the trucks._

_He slides the door up as quietly as possible and peers inside. “Drugs, boring.”_

_He sidles over to the next truck, “Come on, Bob, tell me what I've won,” he mutters as he raises the door._

_At first, Seth thinks it's empty and he curses his luck, until he hears a sniffle coming from the back. He checks around and then hops up onto the lift gate. He fishes a penlight from his bag and snaps it on, sweeping the beam back and forth._

_A girl, no older than twenty and even that's pushing it, is huddled in the far corner. Her knees are drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. She is wearing a bikini and nothing else. He doesn't want to think about how she got here or what they're going to do to her. He has plenty of guesses though and none of them good._

_When she sees him, she cries out and presses further into the corner._

_“Sshh,” he hisses, holding a finger up to his lips. “It's okay. I'm just here for the money.”_

_She buries her face into her knees and sobs._

_“Hey, quiet now,” he says, walking toward her. “You’re gonna bring them down on us. You want that, sweetheart? I sure as shit don't.”_

_“Please,” she begs, voice shaky from tears. “Let me go.”_

_“Yeah, go,” he nods, gesturing to the open door of the truck. “Get the fuck away from here.”_

_She stands up, wobbling slightly, and breathes out a thank you. She walks past him with her shoulders hunched and hands clutching her elbows, and he tells himself that he's not looking at her ass. The girl doesn't need a lecher like him checking her out at this moment. Still, it's a nice one as far as asses go._

_“Wait,” he says as she hesitates at the edge of the truck. He takes off his jacket and strolls over to her, draping it on her shoulders._

_She pulls the lapels closed and looks at him curiously. He sighs. He's going to regret this; he knows it._

_“Let me take you back,” he says. “Where’d they get you?”_

_“Dew Drop Inn.”_

\---

He wakes up to a mouthful of hair.

“Mmf,” he grumbles as he peels himself slowly from her, laying on his back. His dream is slipping away and he can't remember much of it, except that it was a nightmare. His head is pounding; he should get up and take care of it.

He lifts up to look at her. She's nestled against his side, using his arm as a pillow. He drags it out from under her, pausing when she murmurs in protest in her sleep.

She turns over, body flush against his. He didn't realize that he mirrored her movement, one hand spanning her back and the other toying with the elastic of her underwear.

“G'morning,” he says.

_“Morning,” she chirps, leaning forward to give him a peck on the nose._

_She bounces off the bed and heads to the bathroom. When the door closes, he lets out a low groan._

_If they don't kill us first, I'm going to die of frustration, he thinks as he palms his face. Seth sits up, scratching at his head, and contemplates their next move._

_He doesn't know how long he sits there, on the edge of the bed and staring at the carpet. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of what ifs and what nows. Long enough for the shower to stop and hear her dart between the bathroom and their bags as she gets ready for the day._

_They're in Texas somewhere, holing up in a ramshackle motel, and he thinks, for the first time in months, that he can't do this for much longer. Eventually they'll catch up. And what then?_

_A bullet for him and whatever unspeakable horrors for her. They'll use her, break her, until there is nothing left of the hope beating in her chest. The light in her eyes will dim. And then…_

_He turns to watch her lean over the sink as she rubs gloss on her lips and then she prances out of the bathroom to stand before him, smiling. As if this is some kind of fucked up honeymoon they're having._

_Doesn't she care about her life and what it’s become? She's supposed to be with her family and thinking about college and her future. Marry someone just as perfect as she is and have babies or not. Whatever she wants, she should have._

_For some sick reason, she stays with him. Settles for a con man instead of Mr. Perfect. Learns the art of stealing and hot wiring cars. He'd rather eat a bullet than deny anything she wants. He's terrified of how soon that will happen._

_She holds her hands out and he places his in hers tentatively. He's always leery of touching her. That the depravity of his thoughts about her would defile her through skin contact alone. He thinks about her constantly._

_Making love to her on a bed, slow and languid, as he learns exactly what makes her cry out his name. Or fucking her from behind, hard and fast, against the counter in the bathroom as he watches her in the mirror, her body thrumming in orgasm._

_Fuck, he's too old for this, too old for her._

_Seth feels her pull on his arms for attention and he looks at her, standing there; her face screwed up adorably as she yanks at his unyielding form. “Come on,” she grunts, her body leaning back for leverage._

_He smirks; age ain't nuthin' but a number as they say. And he's never been able to resist a beautiful woman, or girl, for very long. They have no time. One day or several months down the line and this will end. Horribly or wonderfully, it doesn't matter. He can't waste it on his insecurities._

_She tugs on his arms one final time and lets out a surprised gasp when he surges forward to press against her. Their bodies line up perfectly for her to feel him on her stomach. He wraps his arms around her and palms her firm bottom._

_“Where to?” She stutters as her arms loop lazily around his neck._

_The move is so natural that he can't help but grin. She wouldn't resist him either and that gives him hope. Or a raging hard-on, either way, it feels good._

_“Nebraska,” he says, kissing the corner of her mouth._

_She frowns, “What’s in Nebraska?”_

_“Corn.”_

_“Oh,” and then “Oh!”_

Seth falls out of the bed and stands up. Too fast, he thinks, as his head starts to swim. His vision blurs and he feels as if his head is going to crack open. He’s afraid of what will spill out and doesn't understand why.

She cups his face in her hands and forces him to look at her.

_“Shouldn't we get out of here?” She whispers, looking around and holding his gun as he’d instructed. She doesn't look formidable but you make do with what you got._

_“I came here for one thing and a chick in a swimsuit isn't it,” he replies as he raises up the door to the last truck. “Jackpot,” he says, winking at her._

_“Wow.”_

_“Enough to tide us over for a long time,” he hops up into the truck and beckons with his fingers, “Bag.”_

_“Us?” She tosses it to him._

_“Huh?” He doesn’t pause in shoving the money inside._

_“You said us.”_

_He scowls. “Yeah, me and the frog in my pocket. Who else?”_

_“I thought you were taking me back.”_

_Once the bag is full to bursting, he jumps down. She is really too cute for words. “I am,” he explains, “but you did help and you get a cut. A very small cut, might I add, but maybe next time you'll put in more effort.”_

_“Next time?”_

“Stop!” He grips her arms and pushes her away. “What are you doing to me? Who are you?”

She pounces on him, fingers clawing in his temples.

_“So what's your name, princess?” He asks, looking over at his passenger curled into the seat. His jacket covers her legs. Shame._

_“Kate. Kate Fuller,” she replies._

_He remembers watching the news on TV about her. The face of a haggard man breaking down on the screen, begging whoever took her to bring her back._

_“Cute name,” he says._

_“And yours?” She asks, turning in the seat._

“Seth.”

He opens his eyes to the ceiling.

“What hit me?” He groans, licking his lips and tasting copper.

He raises a shaky hand and touches his upper lip. His fingers come away covered in blood. “Shit,” he sits up and rubs his nose on his arm, streaking it red.

She is sitting next to him on the floor, holding a towel. He takes it from her and dabs it under his nose. “I'm dead, aren't I?”

She nods.

“And you too?” His throat closes when she nods again. They didn't make it after all. “Is,” he swallows hard, “Are we in Hell?”

Did he drag her down with him? Corrupt her enough to be denied her place in heaven? Fuck the purity right out of her? He knows God is unjust sometimes but this takes the cake.

She shakes her head, amusement in her eyes as if she knows what he's thinking. Maybe she does as she blushes when he gives her a dark, smoldering look. They’re dead, might as well, and now they have plenty of time.

Wait, can ghosts, or whatever they are, screw? Because if not, that would be depressing. “Where are we?” He asks as he pulls her into his lap.

“Limbo,” she whispers in his ear.

“Mm, nice place,” he says as he nibbles on her neck.

She pulls away from him and sighs when he tries to bring her back. She disappears from his arms and reappears standing a few feet away.

“Really, Seth,” she places her hands on her hips, “Is that all you can think about?”

He shrugs, “What can I say? I'm a bad man.” He grins. “Hey, you can talk.”

“Focus,” she snaps her fingers, “You need to get out of here. Your soul has been stuck in limbo too long. You have to remember what happened to us.”

“Nothing good,” he says as he stands up. “What's the point?” The memory of the dagger plunging in her stomach flashes across his mind. He shivers. “I remember what happened to you, isn't that enough?”

“No, you have to move on from it.” Her eyes widen as he begins to stalk toward her. “You’re not a bad guy…”

He corners her against a wall and resumes tasting the skin of her neck. “I'm bad all right. Bad enough to make you feel good.”

Kate snorts, “That's terrible.”

He chuckles as he unbuttons her shirt. “I know, but it's been awhile.”

“Oh,” she moans when he flicks his tongue on a dusky nipple. “But you, um, you're stuck here.”

“It’s not so bad,” he says and kisses a trail down to her belly button.

“I'm not.”

He pauses in pulling her underwear down. “What?”

“I'm not,” she repeats, fingers at his jaw. “I can't stay here in limbo with you.”

“But what if you did?” He presses his forehead on her belly and noses at the juncture between her thighs. She's always smelled so delicious. Just one taste, he tells himself, and then they can do whatever she wants. Hopefully it involves less clothing.

“Seth,” her hands cover his, “It would tear me apart. I don't belong here and neither do you.”

“What will happen to me?”

“Eventually you will forget everything and become a mindless ghost, haunting limbo forever.”

“Shitty way to go,” he dips down to bite at her thigh, smirking at her yelp. He stands up as he tugs her underwear back in place. “Fine,” he sighs, “There better be fast money and loose women up there.”

“Jerk.” She slaps him lightly across the cheek.

_Carlos looks around as if waiting for something to happen. But nothing does. “Well that's disappointing,” he clucks his tongue, “I guess you did corrupt her. I don't blame you, virgins really are sweet and tempting.”_

_“Fuck you,” Seth snarls._

_Carlos drags her lifeless body off the altar, letting her slump against the side. He nods to the thugs holding him and they release his arms._

_Seth crawls to her, cradling her and brushing the hair from her face. He presses his face into her shoulder and cries._

_Carlos lifts a gun and aims it at Seth's head. “You'll be joining her soon.”_

_“The sooner I stop looking at your fucking face the better.”_

_He pulls the trigger._

Seth jerks back and cradles his head. “You’re such a bitch,” he hisses. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Oops, sorry,” Kate says, sickly sweet. “Slipped out. Come on, we have to go back to the beginning.”

“You sure we can't,” he nods at the bed.

She rolls her eyes. “Put your clothes on and let’s go.”

\---

_He parks the car in lot of the Dew Drop Inn and turns to Kate. “Remember, don't mention my name.”_

_She nods, “I escaped on my own.”_

_“Right.” He taps the steering wheel. “Take care of yourself, Kate. And go home with your family. Don't stay in one place too long. I'd hate to rescue you twice.”_

_“We won't.” She starts to take off his jacket but he shakes his head._

_“Keep it,” he reaches down into the floorboard where the bag sits and takes out a bundle of money, “Your cut, as promised.”_

_“You don't have to. I didn't do anything.”_

_“You watched my back, it's yours. Don't argue,” he says when she begins to open her mouth. “Maybe next time I'll teach you to shoot or something.” He looks away; he knows there isn't going to be a next time._

_“Maybe,” she leans forward to kiss him on the cheek and then opens the door and steps out._

They stand before the door to the hotel room. His palms are sweaty and his throat is dry.

Kate turns to him and holds his hands, threading her fingers through his. “You made a choice that day, to save me. If you hadn't picked me up from the floor while my heart was breaking…”

_Just here to see about a reward, don't they do that when you rescue lost girls? And perhaps get her phone number; he is an opportunist after all. It knocks, he answers. If he walks away with one or the other, all the better._

_The door to her hotel room is ajar and he can hear her sobbing. “Kate?” He pushes the door and it swings open slowly. Ominously._

_“Fucking Christ.”_

_A man and a boy are laid out on the beds, arms spread wide. They have been torn open, throats slashed. There is blood everywhere._

_She is crumpled on the floor, breaking, broken. Seth steps back; wars within himself._

_He can't help her… The people, monsters, who did this… He can't…_

_“Kate!” He yells at her as he grabs her and hauls her to her feet. “Come on!” He pushes her outside, curses when she falls to the ground. “Get the fuck up!”_

_Seconds, years, millennia pass…_

_He sees two large gunmen converging on them._

_Seth picks her up and runs to his car. He slides her inside and jumps in after. Shoves her down to the floorboard when bullets ricochet off metal and guns the car in reverse. He slams the gear shift in drive and stomps the accelerator. The rear tires squeal, kicking up gravel, then grip the tarmac._

_The car fishtails at the street as he turns to the right, traffic screeching to a halt. He doesn't look at the rearview until the Dew Drop Inn is a blip on the horizon._

_“My daddy,” cries Kate as she crawls to him, clutching his neck, “Scott…”_

_“Sshh,” Seth soothes, petting her head, shoulder, back. “It's okay. I've got you.” He grips her waist tight, kisses her forehead. “I've got you.”_

“I really miss that car,” he says, forehead pressed to hers.

She laughs. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm not a bad guy. I just like to do bad things.” He kisses her soundly. “Very bad things.”

She loops her arms around his neck and he grins. “Let's go home,” she says.

A white light engulfs them before blinking out.

They're gone.

\---

_The body of Kate Fuller was discovered today in a grizzly scene reminiscent of her father and brother. We join senior correspondent, Cassandra Lopez, live, on location._

_Thank you, Natalie. This appears to be the work of a cult as symbols were painted on her body and her blood has been drained. What their ceremony was for, we can only guess. Ranger Gonzalez, do you have any further information for our viewers? I heard that an unidentified male was found with her, shot through the head._

_No comment. Please step back. This is a crime scene._

If he closes his eyes, Freddie can almost pretend that they are holding each other in dreamless sleep.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Orpheus and Eurydice and oddly enough the Little Mermaid when I wrote this.
> 
> Month end close at work and being sick for a few days delayed writing. I tried to make the transitions between past and present as smoothly as possible so my tenses were probably all over the place. I apologize for any errors you found. No beta, just my own proofreads to correct as much as I could.
> 
> Also I don't watch the news, I'm sorry that part is a little shoddy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: Tenses all over the place!
> 
> Edits: Oh jeez, the errors I found. Missing words, incorrect words... It's a damn tragedy.


	10. Sweets for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: The story of a bakery and one of its customers.

The bell above the door jingles and Kate blows at her hair falling into her face. She wipes her hands on a towel and heads to the front of her bakery.

A man is at the counter, peering interestedly at the displays before he stands up fully and grins at her approach. He’s handsome in a youthful way; could be twenty or thirty. Glasses frame his face and his blue eyes are striking, like they could see into her soul.

“Welcome to Sweetie-Cakes,” she greets with a smile. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, yeah, I need a cake,” he begins, “for my brother. It's his birthday.”

“That's nice,” she says as she picks up a pad of paper and pen.

“He's in prison.”

Not so nice. She blinks, then in a serious tone, “You want me to bake a file in it?”

“How does that work?” He asks, eyebrows raised. “They x-ray everything before it gets to the prisoners.”

“Oh, there's ways. I can make it look like a part of the cake easy.”

They stare at each other for a moment before the man chuckles, “I don't want you to bake a file in it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kate laughs with him. “So, the cake? Any particular flavor he likes?”

The man tilts his head back in thought, fingers tapping his chin. “He's a complicated man. Ruthless and stubborn, doesn't back down from a fight. Even if he knows he's not going to win. He's quick-thinking and sharp,” he leans down, covering the side of his mouth with a hand, “Don't tell him I said this, but he can probably run circles around me. And I'm supposed to be the smart one. At least I read, you know.”

He straightens and gives her a look as if to say “Can you believe that?”

“Um,” her pen hovers over the paper. “Chocolate?” she asks, hoping to bring the topic back on point.

“Hot-tempered. Don't know what's going to set him off. But he can keep his cool, let that rage simmer on the back burner until he gets you alone. Then watch out.”

“Lemon?” She supplies.

“He has a soft side too. One time, we were robbing this bank and I grabbed one of the tellers hostage. She's fine,” he says reassuringly as if that was her only concern. “We needed a bargaining chip, make sure no one tries anything funny. And he gets so pissed at me. But you can't tell, because he's as cool as a cucumber.”

Kate sets the pen and paper down slowly and backs away. She thinks about calling the police.

“I wouldn't do that, Kate,” he warns. “Where was I? So he's pissed but you don't know. But I do. It's subtle. Twitch of his jaw, hardening of his eyes, et cetera. I'm sure you'd know if your brother was pissed, right?”

She nods, terrified that he knows she has a brother.

“And we get outside, there's cops everywhere. He takes the shotgun and boom!”

She jumps.

“Shoots one of their cars. Gas tank explodes. He falls back, right? But he's got the teller behind him, shielding her. Isn't that sweet?”

“Yeah,” Kate swallows. “Yes. Real sweet.”

“Doesn't know her from Adam, but he makes sure she's all right and shoves her in the back of our car.”

She can't make head nor tail out of this conversation. The man is talking to her as if he's sharing a bit of water cooler gossip in an office. He seems nice, except for part about being a bank robber. Maybe he misses his brother so much that he needs a connection to someone. And he latches onto her for no other reason than she's listening to him.

Kate can understand that. Her brother is away at college. Her father is busy with his church and congregation. She has some friends, they’re mainly customers, but no one to really talk to. She sighs, but she's got a business to run.

She tries to bring the subject back to the cake again. “ _Any_ flavor he likes? Red velvet, vanilla, strawberry, or…?” She gestures at him to finish with a selection.

“We drop her off a few miles out of the city,” he continues.

She huffs and leans on the counter, propping her head up on her elbows.

“The whole time he's cursing at me while he grabs her, pulls her out of the car and apologizes for my stupidity. And she's dumbstruck. Tells him not to worry about it, these things happen.”

Kate giggles behind her hand.

“He gets back in the car and we drive off. And she waves at us,” he demonstrates the gesture, “’Have a nice day!’ she says.” The man shakes his head. “Must be part of the training they do at the bank. Customer’s always right.”

“He sounds very interesting. He's lucky to have a brother that cares about him.” Kate smiles.

“He is, thank you very much,” he nods. “Tequila.”

“Huh?”

“For the cake?”

“Oh! Right,” she grabs the pen and paper again and starts scribbling. Salted frosting with lime filling? She'll have to brainstorm after he leaves. If he leaves. “What size?”

“Small. He’s a selfish guy. Doesn't like to share.”

“Instead of a cake, I can make a couple of petit fours. They're individual cakes. Kind of.”

“I like that, Kate.” He smiles. “So why Sweetie-Cakes?”

“My dad,” she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, embarrassed that the focus is on her, “He called me Katie-cakes growing up. I hated it back then, especially when he did it in front of my friends.”

“Dads,” he agrees with a roll of his eyes.

“But he supported me when I wanted to get into baking instead of helping with his church.”

“No Mr. Sweetie-Cakes?”

She shakes her head, blushing.

“That's too bad. You're a beautiful girl.”

“Thank you.” He is really sweet. She's not interested though, her shop comes first for now. But it's nice to hear a compliment from time to time, even from a bank robber. “Um, any message you want on the cake? The petit fours are going to be small so you might want to keep it short.”

“‘To: Seth, from: Kate.’”

He didn't mean her, did he? “I couldn't…”

“Great! When I give it to him, he'll ask ‘Who's Kate?’ and I'll say ‘This beautiful girl from the bakery. She wishes you a happy birthday.’”

“But I don't…”

“When can I pick it up?”

“Tomorrow. But I really shouldn't…”

“Perfect.” He walks to front door and waves, “Have a nice day.”

Kate stands there for several minutes after he left before returning to the back, a small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was more to this but I really hated it.
> 
> Also I'm sure liquor is contraband in prison but I'm going to pretend that most of the alcohol content burned off or something.
> 
> Edits: fixed a missing word, paragraph. I guess I need to proofread four times, instead of three. :P


	11. i'm running towards nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times have they done this before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, this was one part of a two part dream sequence. Unfortunately, the second part blew up monstrously. I had to separate it from this story and create a new one. I'm still working on it.
> 
> I'm also working on another one. It's the Culebrapocalypse! That's not what it's called, but I find that hilarious. Feel free to use it.
> 
> Uh, enjoy!

During the first night since they drive away together, Kate contemplates on whether the series of events that lead her here, sleeping next to a criminal in the other bed, is destiny. That this is something bound to happen regardless and will repeat over and over no matter how it starts. She didn't believe in reincarnation but she can see the appeal. Their life is terrible and tragic and what she wouldn't do to start over. Would things be different? Or is she always on a collision course to be tied to a con man, despite anyone's efforts.

She turns on her side on the bed and listens to his soft snores. She drifts to sleep, wondering how many times have they done this before.

\---

He sees her drinking from a river, her skin so pale and different from his own, and he wants her so badly that he forgets that he's hunting. His clan travel beyond their borders and not knowing the territory, his hunt isn't going well. His mind shifts easily to his new prey that will satisfy another kind of hunger. His spear forgotten when he drops it carelessly on the ground. She pauses when she hears leaves rustling but returns her attention to the water, fingers gliding across the surface.

He stands over her, chest heaving and teeth bared in a snarl. He grunts at her and she looks up, startled. She falls back on her hands; scrambles away from his reach. But he's too fast and strong and his hand wraps around her ankle, pulling her toward him.

She screams and claws at him. But he is ruthless and backhands her, sending her sprawling on the ground. He spreads her legs wide, groping at her thighs and admiring the contrast of his dark skin against her light complexion. He glances at her face; he doesn't like the way she focuses on the river as she removes herself from her impending violation, so he grips her chin and forces her to look at him.

Tears gather at her eyes and stain her temples. He grunts in apology, wiping her face with rough, clumsy fingers. She frowns in confusion; women in her clan are never treated this tenderly. They serve no other purpose than to satiate a desire or expand their numbers. And while she knows that this would be her fate as well, she didn't think it would be with an outsider. Is it different in his clan?  


His touch becomes softer as he explores down her neck, his fingers gliding along her collarbone. She sighs as he palms her breasts through the animal hide she wears, suddenly wanting to feel his skin on hers.

She sits up and he allows her, sitting back when she kneels between his legs. His brow furrows as she cups his cheek and thumbs his lower lip. She realizes that it isn't different for him or at least it didn’t start out this way.  


He utters a questioning sound and she murmurs back, bringing her face closer to his. Their lips touch for a brief moment. She pulls away with a smile. He threads his fingers through her hair, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her to him. She resists, shaking her head, but he turns them over. Pushing her down to the ground, he presses his lips roughly against hers.

He paws at her, hands all over her smooth, pale skin. He's never been with a female who isn't toughened by labor under the sun. Her stomach is flat and her hips still narrow; she is young and had never carried a babe within her body. He massages the muscles in her thighs, spreading them to accommodate his hips as he settles over her. He nips at her jaw, moves his mouth to hers but she turns away.

She lays still and he becomes angry at her listlessness. Her eyes are on the river again, her mind going elsewhere. He remembers then that he needs to be gentler with her.  


He takes her hand and rubs it against his cheek, smiling when he releases it and she doesn't stop. She looks at him and lifts up to meet his lips once again. He runs his tongue along the seam of her mouth, a silent request for more. She opens up to him in answer, both moaning as their tongues slide and twist together within their mouths.  


Her legs fall open wider and he cants his hips hard against her core. She gasps, head tilted back, while he groans. Placing a hand on her knee, he slowly trails it down her inner thigh. His fingers quest inside her hide skirt, finding her wet and slick. He watches her face as he traces her cleft before probing further and circling her opening. She hums, a throaty sound that shoots straight into his groin.

Her hips against move against his fingers when they discover knot of flesh, sensitive to his touch. There's a spot slightly below it that has her clawing the ground and panting. He concentrates on her changing expressions as he alternates the tempo and pressure. She whimpers, licks her lips, and craves more.

She pulls his head closer, sliding her mouth across his. She bites his lower lip so he thrusts a finger inside her in retaliation. Instead of rejecting the intrusion, her hips tilt up to accept it. His thumb continues where his fingers left off while he delves and explores.

She feels heat radiate from her abdomen, a slow burn that spreads out to her nipples; they tighten and strain against her hide shirt. Her fingers fumble with the leather tie that laces the top shut. She slides her shirt off and pushes his head down, wanting him to do something about the pleasurable ache in her breasts.

Taking the hint with a smirk, he nuzzles one breast and then the other. He sucks at a taut nipple and laves around it with his tongue. Then he moves to the other breast, giving it the same attention. He adds another finger inside her, thrusting faster as her feet plant on the ground, pushing her hips up to meet the movements of his hand.  


She's afraid; she's not sure of what's happening to her body. What this male is doing to her. But it feels good. Her heart beats along to the pulse throbbing between her thighs. She gasps, wanting, _wanting_.

She cries out, back arching. Her vision is nothing but glorious white as the heat in her belly blossoms throughout her body. His mouth with hers again, swallowing her whimpering sounds.

She's beautiful with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He slides his fingers out of her and strokes his hand up her thigh, his eyes catching on the glistening trail it leaves. Her body is pliant and loose as he lifts her up in a sitting position. She murmurs and touches his chest with her hand. He nods, understanding. He lifts his arms above his head and pulls his leather shirt off.

She's never seen a male like him before; the men in her clan are small compared to him. His chest broad where they are narrow and their muscles are wiry and thin while his are large and firm. And his skin is darker than hers. She compares her tone to his, spanning fingers across his chest. He breathes deep as her hand drifts down to his stomach, muscles jumping at her exploring touch.

She looks at his face, even here he is different. His jaw is square and unshaven. Eyes and hair dark as the night sky. He huffs when her hand, that had been so close to the edge of his pants, diverts up to run fingers through his hair. She marvels at its softness.

They are close, kneeling in front of each other, knees touching. He wants her but can't express it. She wouldn't understand him anyway. He sits on his rear and brackets her within his legs. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he unfolds her legs and wraps them around his waist.  


She feels the hard outline of him between her thighs when he cups her bottom and pushes and pulls her hips against him. Her eyes widen at the heat building again in her abdomen. Soon, she moves on her own and he is free to squeeze her breasts, mouth dipping down to lick and suck at her skin as he pleases.

She remembers how he touched her with his fingers and it’s enough to ignite an fire in her belly. She chases the sensation; moans at each flex of her hips. She's almost there, panting as she ruts harder against him. She tosses her head back and screams.

He can't wait any longer; his patience is thin and he is hard and aching for her. He removes her skirt and undergarments and frees himself from his pants. He palms her back, lifting her up slightly, and wraps a hand around his shaft. He strokes a few times and then rubs the head at her opening, spreading her slickness around it for the ease of penetration.

He controls her slide down as best he could but she is so small and tight. Tears spring at her eyes once the tip is inside her. He soothes her by stroking her back and pressing his mouth to the corner of her lips.

The pain is so sharp and cutting, she's not sure she can continue. But he's been gentle with her so she can be brave for him. She places her hands on his shoulders and pushes herself down, seating him fully inside.

He groans, feeling terrible and wonderful all at once. He embraces her and lets her sob at his neck. He is the first to claim her body. He wants to be the last.

A few moments pass, the stinging pain lessens as she adjusts to his size. Her inner muscles flex around his shaft periodically and she feels him shaking at the strain of waiting for her.

She rises up and settles down once, the pain returning but with it an undercurrent of pleasure builds. She focuses on it as she rocks her hips, trying different ways to increase her gratification. He is content to allow her to experiment so he sits back and watches.

Her teeth worry at her bottom lip when she finds a pace and position that is perfect. She slips her fingers between them and rubs, mimicking his earlier touch. He tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls, exposing her neck. He bites and suckles at her skin, leaving a bruise that satisfies his urge to mark her. She mewls, closer to another heated outburst. Her fingers stroke faster and she bounces harder on his lap. He moans in approval, hands on her hips assisting her motions.

Her body becomes rigid as her arms and legs lock around him. He doesn't give her a rest, wanting to follow her while she still clenches around him. He flips them over, one hand cradling her head and the other gripping her hip, and pumps into her once, twice, before falling into bliss.  


They lay together on the ground afterward, both panting and exhausted. He pets and strokes her, smiling down at her. She smiles back. When he feels the stickiness between her thighs and sees blood caked on her skin, he scowls.

He carries her in his arms into the river and sets her down waist deep in the water. He washes her carefully, knowing she'd be sore between her legs. He carries her out once he finishes and she kicks her legs playfully in protest.

They redress, but he sits down after and thinks about taking her back with him. He'd care and provide for her. She'd have no wants or needs that he wouldn't fulfill. But then how would he know? He can't communicate with her. And she is young. This could be a passing encounter for her. If he didn't see her, then perhaps someone else would have. Claimed her roughly at the river's edge as he'd initially intended. He is glad that he saw her first at least.

She grunts for his attention and he looks up. She points to him and herself and the way toward where he assumes her clan has a settlement. He thinks about that too. To follow her back. But, again their lack of communication divides them.

He shakes his head and she frowns. She gestures again but he turns his head and watches the river. She kneels beside him and pulls at his arm, but he pushes her away. He closes his eyes at the sound of her cries, resisting his body's impulse to comfort her.

She sniffles, wipes at her nose and stands up. She gives him one final look and turns to walk away.

He sits a little longer and then retrieves his spear, heading home.

Months pass, her clan picks up and migrates south toward warmer climate. Her womb large with life, she thinks about him as she caresses her swollen belly. She didn't take a mate; no one would have her once her clan discovered she'd been tainted by an outsider. And she didn't want one. She is happy that her one and only time wouldn't be tarnished by another's touch.

His clan settles in their new territory. They grow accustomed to the cold and hunt the bigger, furrier game, making thicker coats out of their pelts. Sometimes he finds himself by the river looking for her. But she never comes. He sits and waits until it grows dark, returning alone.

\---

Kate wakes up with an ache between her legs and a blush on her cheeks. She looks over at the other bed and finds it empty. At first she panics, thinking he'd left her, but a noise from behind the bathroom door settles her nerves.

Seth walks out of the bathroom, towel hanging from his shoulders and pants slung low on his hips. “Descent pressure on the shower,” he says. “I might have saved you some hot water too.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” she snorts, keeping her eyes above his neck.

It's unfair that he's gorgeous and that she just woke up from an intense dream. About him. Naked. And she was also naked. And they were doing naked things to each other. Except it wasn't them. They were people that looked like them. From some other time. And place. Or something. It was kind of sad at the end.

“You okay?” His fingers snap in front of her face.

“What?” She leans away from him. “I'm fine. I just had a strange dream.”

“About what?”

“Nothing,” she says too quickly. “I was just trying to remember it.”

“I had a weird one too.”

“What was it about?”

He turns away from her but she swears he's blushing. “Don't remember much either.”

“Hmm, it's funny how the mind works.”

“Speaking of work, let's get to it. Money doesn't grow on trees.”

Seth shrugs into his shirt while she heads into the bathroom.

Later, they are casing a convenience store. Well, he is. She's still processing her dream. “I wonder what happened to the baby,” she says absentmindedly.

Seth spews beer all over the dashboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fanfic I wrote a long time ago, which was an exercise in how long I can write without using names. It was the most difficult thing I've ever done. Aside from giving birth. The dream sequence is an homage to that. The writing exercise, not the birth thing. Ha-ha.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	12. suddenly i stop, but i know it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the dream series. It took me awhile to finish because there were so many endings that were fighting to be written. In the end, I went for happy because the others were really sad.
> 
> Enjoy!

He is the king of a warring nation.

As his armies approach his enemy’s borders, they propose peace in the form of a young bride. He accepts because it's the most interesting thing he's ever been offered. He slaughters thousands in the name of glory and victory. And they want to hand over a young woman to a ruthless conqueror all so that they don't have to take up arms and defend themselves. What does that say about their people? He sneers, and they call him cruel. But there's a darker reason. She's the means to his end and he will stop at nothing to finish what was started years ago.

They marry in a lavish ceremony in the city’s grand church. He grants her this one request, knowing she hopes he'd refuse. He’s just a savage barbarian after all. His only God is war. But he can be benevolent and it's only a building. He'd marry her in the bowels of Hell if she asks. Perhaps he agrees just to spite her, seeing her as another challenge. A battle to win. Treasure to claim.

Standing at the dais with the priest who is to officiate the wedding, he devises his plan for retribution.

The guests rise as the huge oak doors open. She enters the church, escorted by her father, in a gown so white that it glows and in her hand, a bouquet of marigolds. Dramatic, he thinks with a roll of his eyes.

Several people comment in hushed whispers of how beautiful she looks; a goddess descended from the sky to be handed off to the Devil himself. He likes that analogy; it's quite fitting considering the lengths he went through to prepare her wedding attire. Her head is adorned with a crown whose jewels rival the stars. Her white gown is inlaid with hundreds of pearls taken from his own coffers. The fabric itself is imported from the East and at great expense. Her feet are covered in silk shoes as white as snow. Her veil hides her tears well. But does nothing to stifle her sounds of sorrow.

If only her mother were here, she thinks. She would never allow her daughter to marry a warlord in exchange for peace. She wishes that he had laid waste to her city; he'd done so with many others before he arrived in her homeland. She'd rather die than be married to him. Maybe she should kill herself after the wedding. Guilt stabs her heart. No doubt he would see it as an opportunity to destroy and pillage her city. Her future husband. She nearly gags at the sight of him, looking arrogant and smug ahead of her. Perhaps she should kill him instead. Plunge a knife into his cold heart while he sleeps in their bed. She blushes at the thought that after this ceremony, he will be taking one more thing from her.

Her father pats her hand when she pauses, murmuring words of encouragement. She continues with a shake of her head. She can't kill him; his armies would avenge his death. And while he will take her virginity, she refuses to give him her heart. That is her most sacred treasure.

Her father passes her off to him after a quick kiss to her cheek. The priest begins to recite passages and their obligations to each other. It's enough to make her snort in derision and he chuckles lowly.

“…if anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

She holds her breath, but no one comes forward.

“I’d kill anyone who did,” he whispers to her.

She gasps but composes herself. “You're a disgusting monster.”

“Soon I'll be your disgusting monster,” he says, eyes lit up with humor.

She listens to him say his vows and she delivers hers. She feels like she's out of her body when she hears her voice repeat the words given to her. Quicker than she realizes, he is slipping an extravagant ring on her finger and the priest is signaling for them to seal their union with a kiss. Her stomach churns as he lifts her veil and throws it behind her head.

He is surprised to find that she is beautiful. With green eyes, pink lips, and pale skin, she is a vision of sweetness and innocence. He cups her face in his hands, smiling when her lashes slip down and her lips part in expectation.

_It begins now._

He kisses her forehead and then clasps her hands in his. “Come, we have a reception to attend.”

He hooks her hand in his elbow and walks her back down the aisle, grinning at the bewildered audience.

“What a strange way to kiss your wife.” One says as they follow the couple out of the church.

“Perhaps it's his custom?”

“He's a heathen. They don't have customs.”

“Maybe he doesn't like women.”

She is as confused as they are. Glancing at him while he waves to the crowd, she wonders what he's up to, kissing her like that. Not that she wants his mouth on hers or any of part of his body near her, but that isn't how weddings end.

.

The musicians ready their set and someone announces the first dance belongs to the newly married. He stands from his seat and holds out his hand. She stares at it as if it were a snake ready to strike. He beckons with his fingers but she remains motionless. Sighing, he reaches forward, grips her wrist and pulls her out of her chair. She stands up with a noise of indignation but he just grins as he guides her to the dance floor.

The music starts at his nod. One arm around her waist and the other hand cradling hers, he leads her into a waltz. “You'll have to touch me willingly at some point. Otherwise people may think you don't like me,” he says, indicating her other arm hanging at her side.

“I don't like you,” she replies.

“I'm hurt by your admission,” he laughs.

“I doubt that very much.” She thinks a moment as he spins them around. “I didn't know you could dance.”

“Any savage can dance,” he says. “And I _dance_ very well.”

The blush that forms on her cheeks is a victory he savors.

.

She hopes the celebration will continue forever but as the last of the guests leave, her heart sinks with dread.

“You haven't eaten all night,” he comments, leaning back on his chair and interlocking his fingers in front of him.

“I wasn't hungry.” She stares straight ahead. Her skin breaks out into a sweat.

He shrugs, “Suit yourself. It doesn't make a difference to me.” He stands, the chair scraping on the floor. She flinches at the sound. “It's late and I'm ready to retire.”

She rubs her clammy hands on her thighs, eyes looking everywhere but him as he stands next to her and offers his arm. “I can haul you out of that chair and carry you over my shoulder,” he threatens.

She rises quickly, wavering on her feet when her head spins. He grips her arm to keep her steady. Jerking away from him, she hisses, “Don't touch me.”

He grins, eyes flashing with promise.

.

He opens the door, pushes her inside the room and closes it behind him. The bed looms large and foremost in her mind. She wants to retch but her stomach is empty and all that comes out of her mouth are panicky breaths. She's only ever kissed one boy and she's supposed to…with him? She can't, she just can't. But if she resists…

He watches her staring at the bed. He can practically hear her mind reeling at the thought of what's to come. It's really quite adorable, he thinks. But he's about to make his next move. One that he's been looking forward to all night.

He walks over to her and lays a hand on her back, turning her to face him. She shivers as his hands stroke her arms. Taking the crown from her head, he tosses it carelessly behind him. He bends down and picks her up, setting her gently on the bed. His movements are slow and methodical, designed not to frighten her, as he arranges her to his liking. He takes her hands and kisses her fingers. After folding them on her stomach, he straightens and gives her a warm smile.

Her eyes follow him as he walks out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. She glances at the ceiling, then the door, back to the ceiling. She waits. Her stomach grumbles. She yawns. Watches the door. Her fingers drum on her belly. Yawning once more, she turns on her side to face the door.

As her eyes slide shut, she wonders: When is he coming back?

.

She wakes up with a jolt, eyes darting around the room and finding it empty. She looks down. She’s still wearing her wedding gown. Did he leave her alone all night? Where did he go? “Oh God,” she cries, thinking he's reneged on his deal and is currently ransacking the city.

She gets out of bed and crosses the room, throwing open a window. The sounds of the townsfolk bustling in the morning greet her. She frowns. Below, people are walking the streets, cordially wishing each other a good morning. A shopkeeper calling out his wares mocks her.

“G’morning, Your Highness,” a young girl bows at her.

She waves and then shuts the window, scratching her head. Her foot steps on something sharp on the floor. Cursing and hopping, she glares at the object. It's her crown.

She picks it up and sets it on her head numbly. She's queen of wherever terrible place he comes from.

.

He's at the table, plates piled high with food. Her stomach rumbles loudly and he looks up, eyes alert, but smiles when he sees her. He gestures to the chair next to him. “Sit, join me.”

She obeys but doesn’t reach for the food. He's annoyed with her not eating. Does she think that he wouldn't want her if she wastes away to nothing? She is his now, whether she likes it or not.

“Is this a kind of religious thing?” He asks, cutting into his breakfast.

“What do you mean?”

“Fasting before and after a wedding,” he eats a forkful of eggs and her mouth waters. “How long does it last? Until you die of starvation? Seems ridiculous and pointless.”

“What do you know about my religion?” She can't take it anymore; she takes a biscuit in front of her and nibbles on it.

He nods at her, but continues, “I don't know anything about you or your religion.” He sets his utensils down and leans back. “That's why I'm asking.”

“And why do you care about knowing anything about me? You’re taking me away from my home and family. As if I'm some prize you won.”

He fixes her with a cold stare. “Your home and family offered you to me so that they wouldn't have to fight.” He wipes his mouth with a napkin and throws it on the table. “I have half a mind to raze this city to the ground because of this. But I'm granting you a favor by taking you away from this wretched land and people.”

He stands up and strides away, “Be ready in an hour. We leave as soon as the horses are ready.”

.

He’s right; she'd have to touch him willingly. It’s either that or tumble over the back end of his horse as he goads it into a gallop. The rest of his detachment follows behind them as they set for the week long journey to his la>

Her cheek presses to his back and her arms wrap tight around his chest. She thinks that she should have waited to eat since her stomach is threatening to spill its contents. “I'm going to be sick,” she warns.

He pats her hand, “We’ll make camp soon. Can you hold it until then?”

She swallows then nods. She notices that he slows down a little and that his hand is still over hers, thumb caressing her skin.

.

She stumbles off the horse and heaves at the side of the road. She can hear the soldiers laughing but she doesn't care. He squats next to her, securing her hair into a tail with his hand. A skin of water that appears by her. She takes it gratefully and swallows huge gulps.

“Easy, easy,” he strokes her back.

She retches again and more laughter rings in her ears.

“Make camp!” he shouts. “Secure the horses.”

The soldiers almost trip over themselves following his orders. She sits in the dirt, panting, slowly taking sips of water. He sits next to her, arms resting on his knees. “Never been on a horse before?” he asks.

“Yes, I have,” she replies. “Just not ones that ride so fast.”

“I'll teach you.”

She narrows her eyes. “I don't want to learn anything from you.”

He stands, dusting his pants. “The tents will be set up in a few minutes. Your belongings will be placed in mine.”

The urge to vomit is back.

.

There's pillows everywhere, she notes as she stands inside his tent. She can't comprehend why there's so many. Does he have a pillow fetish?

“Your Highness?”

“Oh!” She turns around to see one of his soldiers, arms full of blankets and furs, standing at the entrance. “Yes?”

He bows, or the best one he can make, considering his burden. “These are for you.”

“All right,” she scratches her head, “Over there is fine.” She points to a far corner.

He bows again. She tries not to laugh as he stumbles and kicks over a few pillows. “Here, let me help you,” she offers.

“Thank you,” he says as she takes a few blankets from him.

“Does he always sleep with so many beddings?” She asks.

“No,” the soldier replies as he dumps the blankets unceremoniously on the ground.

“Oh, then why…”

“Apologies, Your Highness, but I must return to my duties.” He bows and then hurries outside.

.

She's getting bored inside the tent. Outside, she can hear the soldiers making revelry. One of them is plucking at an instrument and some sing, off-key, a raunchy tavern song. It sounds amusing and much better than being cooped up in a tent. Alone. But when she gets ready to fling open the tent and join them, he's standing in front of her.

“You scared me,” she exclaims, stepping back.

“Where are you going?” He asks, moving forward.

“I was, ah, I was…” She crosses her arms, holding her ground when she realizes he's walking her backward, away from the exit. “I'm bored.”

“And what are you going to do out there?”

“Not be in here.”

“I can entertain you,” he says with a smirk.

She's not stupid. She knows what he's implying. “And then what am I to do for the rest of the night?”

“You wound me, my dear,” he chuckles.

“Are you keeping me prisoner?”

“Hardly. You may do anything you wish.” He turns and says as he walks out, “In here.”

She throws out several pillows and blankets in a fit of rage.

.

They travel during the day and make camp at night. She observes the scenery changing as they head toward the mountains. The trees are getting taller and their leaves thinner. The rivers flow at a faster rate than they did back home and there is a lake that is so crystal clear and serene that it takes her breath away. She can see snow on the distant mountaintops. It's beautiful.

She also observes that he's been sleeping elsewhere. She sleeps alone in the tent and remains that way until the morning. The soldiers break down camp and he sets her on his horse, after she does her morning ablution, to wait while he assists his men. She's not sure whether to be grateful or insulted.

“I can help too,” she tells him on the third day before he can walk away.

“Do you know how to break down a tent?” He asks as he adjusts the straps on the saddle.

“No, but…”

“Perhaps load the wagons?”

“No.”

“It doesn't sound like you can help at all.”

She turns her head away from him. She's never hated him more.

.

On the fourth night, she decides that she doesn't care what he says. She's going to go out of the tent and join in the entertainment. She pokes her head out, sees a fire and some soldiers around it and steps cautiously outside.

“Hello,” she says with a smile, approaching the group.

“Your Highness,” they all stand up to bow.

“No, please,” she gestures for them to sit down. “Continue what your doing. I would like to join you, if that’s all right.”

“He's not going to like this,” one whispers.

“He's asleep,” another says. “What’s the harm?”

The first one shrugs. “Be our guest, Your Highness.”

“Thank you,” she sits on the ground, folding her legs underneath her. “What are you doing?”

“We were about to play cards.”

“Oh, I've never played cards before,” she says, sitting on her hands to keep from clapping in delight.

“It's very easy. We’ll show you.”

“Drink, Your Highness?”

A bottle is passed to her and she takes it, sniffing at the opening. Nose crinkling, she drinks and passes it back. “It's very good,” she grins.

.

She wakes up to a pounding head and him standing over her. She sits up and regrets it instantly. “I don't feel so well,” she groans, hand covering mouth.

A look of concern crosses over his face and he kneels beside her. “You’re not feverish,” he says, pressing a hand to her forehead.

She vaguely remembers dancing and laughing around the fire. Somewhat recalls winning a few hands of cards. And, oh, the bottle of whatever drink they had given her; she sees it, sticking out from under one of the pillows. She moves over slowly to block his view.

“I’m fine,” she hiccups. “I didn't sleep very well. That's all.”

He gives her a suspicious look and she does her best at appearing groggy and tired. It didn't take much since there are tiny gnomes turning her brain to mush with their tiny hammers. He stands with a sigh, “Get your rest. We stay here one more night.”

“Wait!” She reaches out for his hand before he can step away. She releases him, tucking her hand in her lap. “I don't want to delay us. I'll be ready in a few moments.”

He nods and walks out.

.

She thinks she's clever, sneaking out of the tent after he's gone to sleep for the night. But he was young and foolish once. The smell of alcohol on her breath when he had leaned close had given her lie away.

Hidden in the shadows, he watches her fraternize with his men. She's carefree and happy, arm interlocked with a soldier as they dance around the fire while the others clap and cheer. His jaw clenches when her dance partner is on the receiving end of a kiss on the cheek. Jealousy burns through him and it’s all he can do not to step out and reveal himself. Command them to go back to their posts and take her back to the tent. Claim her kisses for himself.

But that is not her purpose, no matter how much he wishes it.

.

He throws a satchel on her lap. “Pack light.”

After stretching to yawn, she sits up. “Why?” she asks, tilting her head at him.

“When you’re done, come outside.”

Once dressed, she walks out of the tent and collides into his back, distracted by the satchel refusing to close properly. He grabs her hand and pulls her toward the horses. “Where are we going?” She asks, trying to keep up with his pace. When they stop next to one of the larger, sturdier horses, she frowns. “This isn't your horse.”

“Sire,” his captain bows and hands him a knapsack. “Packed and ready.”

He takes the satchel from her, peeks inside, and shrugs. After packing it inside the larger bag, he slings it onto his shoulders.

The captain looks from her to his king, a worried expression on his face. “Sire, I…”

“Go. Do not delay,” he demands.

The captain walks away, casting them one last glance, before barking out orders for the rest of the men to hurry up and clear up camp.

“What's going on?” She asks. “Why are we leaving before everyone else? Where are we going?”

“Afraid you'll miss your midnight parties?” He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

“What?” She crosses her arms. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

He grips her arm tight and pulls her against him. “I've killed men for less than the lies that come out your mouth.” He releases her with a push. “Get on the horse.”

With tears in her eyes and a hand rubbing her arm, she obeys.

.

He hasn't said a word to her since they left camp. She's afraid of him. Afraid of what's to happen to her as they follow an overgrown trail, leading away from the road, deeper into a forest.

She wants to lay her head down and cry but she doesn't have the comfort of his broad back to do so. Their usual riding position is reversed, with her in front and him behind. It feels strange. His chest is against her back. His thighs below her own. One of his arms is wrapped around her waist while the other hand holds the reins. She glances at him from the corner of her eyes, seeing the hard set of his jaw and the harsh line of his mouth. She faces forward and fears for her life.

.

They stop at a small clearing. There's an old burned down cottage in the middle of it. A full moon shines above them. The air is quiet and still. She shivers at the emptiness the scene conveys.

He gets down from the horse and leads it toward the cottage, tying the reins around a blackened post. “What is this place?” She whispers, not wanting to disturb the eerie environment.

He says nothing as he assists her off the saddle. “Please,” she cries.

She's doesn't know what she's begging for. Her life or for him to say something to her. Anything but his silence.

He takes her to the ruined entrance and pulls her inside the skeletal remains of the cottage. “Why did you marry me?” He asks as they stand, facing each other.

She frowns, “You know why. You were going to…”

“Remember what I said,” he says, cupping her chin, fingers pressing hard on her cheeks. “No lies.” He drops his hand.

“I don't know,” she bursts into tears, sobs wracking her body. “My father, when he saw you… He told me I had to help him wash away his sins. He thought that if we married, that you would let the past go.” Her hands cover her face. “And then he said to me that if you were still unsatisfied, ‘an eye for an eye.’ I don't know what he meant.” She looks up at him. “Please tell me.”

“My brother and I built this house with our bare hands when we were younger. This place was our sanctuary where we could be anyone we wanted, not just two princes in line for the throne. We were repairing the roof after a bad storm one morning and he fell.”

She gasps but he continues, “I thought he was dead. But he was only in a deep sleep. When he woke up, days later, he was different. He said he could see things. Visions of the future. I didn’t believe him at first. But he predicted our father dying of illness. Our mother killing herself in grief.”

She cries for him and he wipes her tears away with a tender hand.

“We vowed to rule our lands together as brothers. And we were at peace for a time. But it didn't last long. Envious of our prosperity, a neighboring kingdom waged war on us. My brother and I rode into battle together but I lost sight of him in moments.”

“What happened to him?” She asks.

“When the battle was done and we emerged victorious, I found that he had been captured. Taken prisoner to be used as a bargaining tool. They wanted me to give up our lands for his return. I knew they would never allow us to live if I agreed so I did nothing.”

“What happened to your brother?” she insists.

“Did you know your father was a witch hunter?”

She shakes her head.

“My brother could never keep his mouth shut,” he laughs bitterly. “Perhaps they were frightened of him and his visions. I had never known him to be wrong. They called on your father to investigate. My brother was interrogated and tortured and later burned at the stake for speaking with the Devil. They sent me his blackened corpse as a gift.” The anger and hatred in his eyes set her soul ablaze. “I destroyed this place as a reminder of what happened to him.”

“My father is a good man. He would never…”

“He traded your life for his.”

“No!” She pushes away from but he wrenches her back, fingers tight around her arms.

“I visited him after I left you on our wedding night. He wanted me to accept you as payment for my vengeance. He valued you more than anything in his life but not more than his own.” He narrows his eyes. “But I would not be swayed. I will finish this.”

She rests her head on his chest, crying, “Did you kill my father?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

His hands wrap around her neck. Her eyes don’t leave his as he slowly squeezes the breath from her throat. She accepts her punishment for a crime she never committed because she wants him to complete his revenge. To right what went wrong. To mend his broken heart.

His expression softens and his fingers relax to tangle through her hair. He leans down to touch his lips to hers.

.

They lay together on the grass with limbs entwined and hearts beating fast.

“Why did you marry me?” She asks, lifting her head from his chest.

“I’ve never thought beyond my vengeance,” he replies as he strokes her back absently. “I was consumed by it. But then I saw you for the first time. I couldn't believe that someone so innocent and beautiful could be born from such a terrible past.”

“You loved me at first sight?”

“Did it not happen for you?” He asks, laughing.

“I thought about killing you in your sleep after our wedding,” she says with a smile.

“Is that a yes?”

“Perhaps,” she answers, shrugging. “I can't deny that you aren't horrible to look at.” She traces his lips with a fingertip. “And that you left me wanting after our first kiss as newlyweds.”

He nods, “So, yes.”

\---

“Ugh,” Kate groans as she wakes up. “No more Mexican food before bed.”

She feels like she's lived a lifetime in her dreams. She's groggy and disoriented, unsure of what day it is or even where she is. She sits up in her bed, glances at Seth's still sleeping form and wonders.

What would he have done after, if he'd strangled her? “Killed himself,” she mumbles in answer.

It would have completed his revenge. The young woman, who was Kate in another life, thought she was the end. But he had blamed himself for his brother's death as well. He had done nothing to save him. And therefore, he had to die too. How sad and tragic it would have been for his people to find his lifeless body next to his young bride.

The imagery is nearly enough to bring her to tears. Kate shakes her head. “I'm analyzing a messed up dream brought up by too much salsa.”

She lays back down and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if their voices are slightly off. It's a period piece and Seth's normal speech and attitude wouldn't fit the setting. Plus, he was a king, so he's more refined?
> 
> I also don't believe Jacob would ever sacrifice his daughter as that's not the point I'm trying convey.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Booked and processed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having your fingerprints done has never been so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one so soon? Why yes.

One half of the infamous Gecko brothers has finally been captured. Seth Gecko, charismatic and devilishly handsome, doesn't look much different from his wanted poster. Still wearing his trademark suit and a know-it-all smirk, he sits and waits to be booked.

Kate glances at him while she readies the camera and placard. She rubs her temples. Her hair is wrapped tight in a bun and her policeman's hat sits skewed on her head. She had borrowed it from a friend, because she couldn't find hers.

After the camera is set in place, she walks over to him and grabs him above the elbow, ignoring the firm muscle she feels flexing. “Come on, Mr. Gecko,” she says to him as she hauls him to his feet. “It's picture day and we've got some eight by tens to take so you can give them to your family.”

He chuckles and she smiles. Always lead with a joke, it gets them to relax so that she can get this over quickly. No fuss, no muss.

She positions him in front of the backdrop and hands him the placard. She gets behind the camera, “Okay, ready?”  


He lifts his hands up so that the placard is just below his neck.

“Perfect,” she grins, “You've done this before.”

“Once or twice,” he says.

“I bet.”

She peers through the viewfinder and focuses the shot. After snapping a picture, she straightens. “That’s good one. Grandma will be proud. Face to your right. Thank you.”

She takes another photo. “Lovely. Your uncle is going to love that one. And to the left.”

She presses the button on the camera for the final picture. “Great. You’re quite photogenic, Mr. Gecko. I might have to keep that one for myself.”

He faces her and winks. She fights the blush on her cheeks and somewhat succeeds. “Time for fingerprints,” she says as she takes the placard from his hands and sets it aside.

She leads him to the table and takes one of his hands. Pinching his thumb, she rubs it on the pad and depresses it on the paper. She pauses when his other hand grips her hip and he presses against her back. It's not the first time this has happened and she knows how to handle herself. So it doesn't worry her but damn, if he doesn't feel good right now.

She takes his index finger, “Relax, we’re not wrestling,” and places it on the pad.

“How about when you're done with me,” he whispers in her ear, “I get to process you.”

The burst of laughter comes out before she can stop it. “I'm sorry,” she snickers, “I just feel like I'm in a bad porno.”

He turns her around and cages her between his arms on the table. “And what do you know about bad pornos?” He asks, eyes darkening with lust.

She hums, “Since someone leaves me alone to go bank robbing with his brother. I've just got to entertain myself.” She leans forward to kiss him.

He meets her halfway as he slides his fingers through her hair, freeing it from the bun. The hat tumbles to the floor but she's barely aware of it. She gasps as the pressure on her temples is released and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moans as he pulls her hard against him.

“Fuck,” he groans in her ear. “You're so damn hot in this outfit.”

Kate leans back, hands supporting her on table. “Are you going to do something about it?”

He's got that know-it-all smirk again on his mouth that makes her clench her thighs. His hands trail down her arms and one hand wraps around both her wrists while the other fishes out something from her belt pouches. The handcuffs are clicked on her wrists before she realizes it. Her eyes widen, “Seth, what…?”

“Relax, we’re not wrestling,” he says with a grin, “Yet.”

He kneels down and removes her pants and underwear. “How about escaped convict has his way with his sexy hostage?”

She tilts her head back as he spreads her thighs. “Oh, that's a good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in ten minutes. It probably shows.
> 
> Edit: Changed title.


	14. and i'm wondering where she's been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your story, morning glory? Got a feeling there's a lot you're concealing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this obsession with stories starting out with picking up random strangers on the highway. It's that chance encounter thing, I suppose.

Kate lifts up the hood of her car and waves a hand in front of her face as she's assaulted by billowing steam. “Crap,” she turns around and crosses her arms.

Remembering her cell phone, she takes it out of her back pocket and looks at the screen. “No service. Of course,” she huffs. “Why would I get service in the middle of the nowhere?”

She grips the phone tightly, wanting to chuck it across the desert next to the highway, before tucking it back into her shorts pocket. Pacing the front of her car, she weighs her options. “I could wait until someone shows up,” she looks up and down the empty highway, “Or I could walk to the nearest town and call dad.” She glances down the road that stretches long before her. Fine be that way.

She opens the driver’s side door and reaches for the map crumpled on the passenger side. Laying it flat on the driver's seat, she tries to pinpoint where exactly in Texas she is. She focuses on the winding and crossing lines on the map, tracing with her fingers the route she was on.

The honk of a car horn catches her completely by surprise. She stands up and hits her head on the door jam. “Whatever,” she grunts, patting her head and checking her hand for blood. It's clean. At least something's going right for her.

She looks at the tow truck parked next to her and sends up a silent thank you. The truck is solid black and appears old, like, older than her but at least it's running. “Gecko Bros. Repair & Towing” is stenciled in silver on the door. And the driver doesn't look like a serial killer. Bonus. Plus, he's very cute with his slicked back hair and glasses perched on his nose. Even better.

“Hi,” she smiles. “I think my car overheated. Do you think you could give me ride to the next town so I can call someone?”

“Sure,” he says as he leans over to open the passenger door.

“Thanks!” She grabs her suitcase from her backseat and hops in the truck. She wiggles in the seat to get comfortable and looks over at the driver who is regarding her with an amused expression on his face. “Thank you so much,” she grins.

“You want me to hook you up?” he asks.

“Pardon?”

“Your car,” he answers. “Do you want me to tow it?”

“Yes, please. Thank you again.”

He nods and drives his truck forward to line up in front of hers. He reverses, sliding his arm over the passenger seat and looking over his shoulder out the back window. Once the truck is close enough, he gets out.

She watches him drag out chains from the back for a minute before looking around the interior of the truck in interest. The shade flaps hold nothing special and the side well on the door is empty. The glove box is stuffed full of paperwork and receipts. She finds a half pack of cigarettes buried between them and after glancing at the side mirror, tucks one in her bra.

She's supposed to be quitting, promises her friends she would, and she chews nicotine gum like it's going out of style. Today’s her cheat day because she’d been heading to Mexico with her friend, Jessica, when Jessica had called and chickened out. Then Kate's boyfriend breaks up with her. She had a fight with her dad before she left. Almost runs over a cat backing out of the driveway.

She sighs. Her trip has been pretty much going downhill ever since she woke up this morning. She deserves one cigarette at least.

She replaces the pack close to where she found them when her fingers brush against smooth metal. She reaches inside and grabs it, pulling out a large revolver. “Shit.”

The winch starts up and she jumps, almost dropping the gun on the floor. “Shit,” she says again and once more with feeling.

Looks like her knight in shining tow truck isn't what he appears to be. What is he doing with a gun? A big one at that. “It's okay, Kate,” she reasons. “Maybe towing cars isn't as glamorous as they make it out in the movies. Lots of weirdos out there.” She rolls her eyes. “He's got one right here, who's full on talking to herself.”

She hears him walking back to the truck and she panics. Shoves the gun into the glove box and slams it closed.

“You left your keys,” he says, dangling them in front of her when he gets in the truck.

“Thanks,” she takes them from him, “I really mean it. I've been having one bad day.”

“Good thing I showed up to rescue you.”

“Yep, otherwise who knows what would have happened.”

“Who knows,” he agrees as he shifts the truck in gear and drives.

“By the way, I'm Kate.” She says, twisting in her seat to look at him.

“I know,” he says. “Snooped around in your glove box and saw your registration. You don't mind, do you?”

“No.” Considering that she was doing the same thing, she really didn't. She didn't have a gun in hers, but that’s neither here nor there. “What’s your name?”

“Richard,” he leans over to shake her hand. “So what brings you out here in the middle of nowhere?”

“Spring break.”

“Worst place to go. No beaches.”

“Or cocktails,” she laughs. “I could use one right now. Several of them actually.”

He nods. “I've got some beers at the shop. If that will suffice?”

“Yeah. That’d be great.”

“Be a doll and get my cigarettes for me?” He asks with a smile so wide, Alice in Wonderland pops into her head.

“Sure.” Without thinking, she opens the glove box. The gun falls into her lap. “Um.”

“Don't worry, Kate.” He replaces the gun back in the glove box and takes out his pack of cigarettes. “I got it,” he offers one to her. “Want one?”

If he can be nonchalant about the whole thing, so can she. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out the cigarette she'd been hiding. “No, thanks. Got one right here.”

“Sneaky,” he says, chuckling.

Kate shrugs. She takes the lighter he hands her and lights the cigarette, inhaling deep. “This is so much better than sex right now.”

Richard lights his cigarette, resting it in the corner of his mouth. He nods, “Soon, we’ll have a beer in the other hand.”

“I love you,” she jokes. “Marry me.”

They both laugh as the truck drives down the highway.

\---

Richard pulls up to a respectable looking two-story building and shuts off the engine. “Home sweet home,” he says, getting out of the truck.

“You live here?” She asks as she follows suit.

“Upstairs,” he replies. “Dos Equis okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Be right back,” Richard says as he heads into the garage and disappears behind a door in the back.

Kate ventures into the garage, peering into car windows, before leaning back against a sleek, black convertible. She takes out her cell phone and dials her dad's number. She gets his voice mail. “Hey, dad. It's Kate. My car overheated and I got stuck on the highway. I'm okay. Someone pulled up and gave me a ride to the closet town. Uh, call me back when you get this. Love you, bye.”

She hangs up and turns to look at the car. “Nice.” She tries the door handle and finds it unlocked. She sits in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel, and imagines cruising down the road in this car. She caresses the leather wrapped steering wheel. “Really nice.”

“Thanks,” a voice says. “Mind telling me what you're doing in my car?”

“Oh fuck,” she mutters. She steps out and slams the door closed. She cringes. “Sorry,” she spins around to face whoever is talking to her.

Hello, gorgeous. Dark hair and dark eyes are a winning combination in her book and this man has them in spades. His squared jaw sports a well-groomed five o'clock shadow. And that mouth. She could have a religious experience with his lips alone. He’s wearing coveralls with the top tied around his waist and a white tank covering his chest. But the best part are his broad shoulders and muscled arms. The tattoo of stylized flames going up his right arm to his neck is just the icing to his cake.

“Sorry,” she says again, once her tongue starts working. “I was just admiring your car. It's pretty.” Never call a man's car pretty. “Cool, pretty cool. I'm Kate. Uh, Richard picked me up on the highway. I broke down, well, my car did. And he offered me a ride to the shop for a beer and, um, yeah.” She closes her mouth before more nonsense spills out.

He eyes her up and down as if picking her apart bit by bit, searching for her weak points and calculating when he could move in for a strike. “Seth,” he supplies. “Where's Richard?”

“Right here, brother,” Richard walks up, carrying three beers. He hands one to her and Seth and takes a swig from his own. “You've met Kate.”

Seth keeps staring at her while he drinks. “And what is Kate doing here?”

“She's had a bad day. Give her a break.

She looks to Richard. “You can take me to the nearest hotel. I don't want to be a bother.”

“Aw,” Richard strolls next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Grumpypants doesn't mind. He was just leaving anyway.” He leans down to whisper in her ear. “Going to see his girlfriend.”

She's not disappointed, she tells herself. Of course he has a girlfriend because, duh, look at him. No, don't look at him. “Really, thanks for the beer and everything, but I should go.”

“I insist,” Richard says, turning them around and walking away from his brother. “We can sit out front and you can tell me all the wild things you're going to do at spring break. I've got cigarettes.”

She giggles, “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could stay for a little while.”

“Great.” Richard calls out over his shoulder, “See ya, Seth. Tell Vanessa, I said hi. We won't wait up for you.”

\---

“And then he says that we can't date anymore because I don't put out as much as he likes. And that he wants a woman that can satisfy his needs.” Kate finishes her third beer and takes a drag from her cigarette. “He sucked in bed anyway.”

“That's disappointing,” Richard says.

“Tell me about it,” she pouts as she opens another bottle. “There's only so many ways I can fake an orgasm, you know?” She sighs. “Enough about my sad sex life. What about you?”

“My sex life is sad too,” he chuckles.

“I'm sorry,” she reaches over and covers his hand, smiling when he lifts it to kiss her fingers. His eyes are bluer up close and his lips look soft. She wonders what they would feel like on hers. She cups his cheek and leans toward him. “Hey, do you want to…?” She kisses his mouth, humming when he responds.

Richard pulls back with a smile, brushing her hair back behind her ear. “No offense, Kate. But you're not for me.”

“Oh,” she sits back, “I'm sorry. I didn't know you were…”

He tilts his head back and laughs. “No, it's not that. I'm interested but not in that way.”

Figures both brothers aren't attracted to her. Could this day get any worse? Please, someone kill her now. It would be the perfect end to her day. “How embarrassing,” she mumbles.

“Don't be,” he soothes, taking her hand and kissing it again, “I'm flattered. I mean, you saw my brother but you kissed me.”

"What do you mean?”

He gives her an exasperated look, “Kate, please. I thought I had to get a mop for your mouth with the way you were looking at him.”

She shrugs and leans back on her hands. “So he's attractive. Big deal. Seen one pretty face, seen ‘em all.” She turns to him, batting her lashes. “I think you’re handsome too.”

“Shucks, Miss Kate,” he feigns an embarrassed tone. “You're real purty too.” They laugh. “But seriously–”

“He's got a girlfriend anyway,” she interrupts. “I'm not a home wrecker.” She picks at the label on her bottle. “Is there a reason you have a gun in your truck?” She asks, veering away from the subject of his brother entirely.

“Old habits,” he says.

“What kind of habits?”

“The criminal kind.” He stares at her, waiting for her reaction. It's nearly the same look Seth gave her.

“Okay,” she says.

He blinks. “Doesn't bother you?”

“Should it? You’d have done something to me by now.”

“Maybe I'm biding my time,” he says casually. “Get some more beers in you and have you nice and loose. Then the fun starts.”

“Well if you plan on killing me and burying my body in the desert, can you wait until I use the bathroom?” Kate stands up, tugging down her shorts from where they've ridden up on her legs.

"Of course. I can be a gentleman about it. Up the stairs, second door on your left.”

“Thanks. You're so considerate.”

When she returns, Richard is standing at the entrance to the of the garage, aiming his gun at her. She slows down, stopping in front of him.

“Wow, no reaction.” He lowers his hand. “I admire your cool.”

“It's been that kind of day, Richard.” She crosses her arms. “If you met me some other time, I'd be freaking out right about now.”

He gives her the gun and she takes it, aiming at him. Tit for tat as they say.

“Want to learn how to shoot?” he asks.

She moves her aim to his right and fires, shooting a hole into the mailbox at the end of the driveway. She doesn't flinch. “This is Texas after all,” she says, handing the revolver back to him with the barrel pointed down.

“I love you. Marry me.”

Both are grinning as they sit back down and enjoy their beers.

\---

“So what's Vanessa like?” She asks because it's killing her a little inside not knowing. How does she measure up? Taking Seth's looks into account, it didn't bode well for Kate. Story of her life.

“Tall, gorgeous, and dangerous,” Richard answers, lighting a cigarette. He passes it to her and lights another.

She's going to regret smoking so much today. Her tongue feels like it's covered in film and her throat is scratchy. “Is he happy?” He deserves to be happy at least; he'd looked so angry and hurt inside even while he was stripping her down to her bones with his eyes.

“They fight and they fuck. He's about as happy as any guy in that kind of relationship.”

How sad. Her heart breaks for him. “Why does he stay with her?”

“I don't know. Says he loves her. He quit looking for the big score once they got serious.”

“The big score?”

“Yeah, payday. Riches. Moolah. Whatever you want to call it.” He finishes his beer and sets it on the ground, lining the bottle up with the others. “We want a normal life. Which is stupid because she doesn't.”

“Oh. Was she a part of your criminal habits?”

“Sometimes. But we don't get along very well.”

She suddenly doesn't want to talk about Vanessa anymore. “It's getting late.” Stretching her arms up, she yawns. “I should go.”

“Stay.”

“I can't. Besides Seth wouldn't like it if I was still here when he comes back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He doesn't like me.”

“He's like that all the time. You just have to get past his grumpiness.” He stands and holds his hand out to help her up. They walk toward the back of the garage.

“What's past that?”

“Strawberry jam.”

“You’re hilarious,” she snorts as she follows him upstairs.

“I'm being completely serious. He's a sweetheart inside. There's still some surliness floating around in there. But he's a good guy deep down.” He thinks a moment. “Really deep.”

“Too bad I won't get to see it.”

He ignores her comment. “Couch or a bed?”

“I really shouldn't…”

“You’re drunk.”

“You need a better pick up line.”

“I meant, we’ve both been drinking,” he frowns, “I can’t drive you anywhere. I can't risk it.”

Kate bites her lip. He's right but…

Sensing her teetering on her decision, Richard sweetens the deal, “You can have Seth's bed.”

“Where's he going to sleep?”

“The couch or his bed. He's got a California King. Very roomy. He won't even know you’re there.”

She rolls her eyes, “Ha, yeah, until he rolls over and lays on me."

“That wouldn't be so bad. He's pretty good in the sack.” He laughs at her widening eyes. “They're not very quiet when he has Vanessa over.”

She's not imagining Seth in bed at all. Nope. Closes the lid, chains it up, locks it and throws that imagery right into the ocean. “Okay,” she holds a hand up when he grins, “I'm taking the couch though.”

Hook, line, and sinker. “I'll get you some blankets."

\---

It takes a while for her to get comfortable. She's in a strange place and strange bed, er, couch. Kate rolls over on her side. Kicks her legs out of the blanket. Shifts onto her back.

She sits up and sighs. After shucking out of her shorts, she lays down. Much better. She usually sleeps in her underwear and a big shirt anyway. Throwing the blanket back over her legs, she closes her eyes and sleeps.

\---

Seth pulls into the driveway, his headlights shining on the mailbox. He stops the car, brows furrowing, as he looks at a good-sized hole punched into the metal side. That wasn’t there before. “Goddamnit, Richie,” he mutters.

He parks in the garage, slams the car door closed and stomps upstairs. He needs a drink.

Fucking bitch. Why the fuck had he stayed with her? It's gotta be more than sex, right? He was going to make them more official tonight but the words wouldn't come out. And she’d talked about a job that she’d wanted him in on. She’d even thrown in that Richard could come along since they’d need his safe cracking skills. Like she's doing him the favor.

He’d told her that they were done with that life and that maybe, wouldn't it be nice, she could live with them and be together, together. Like one big happy family. He'd felt exposed and vulnerable saying it out loud. But she’d blown up and yelled about how she couldn't do that. Couldn't be his wife. Couldn't have his kids and be happy.

And he had yelled back about what was so bad with wanting something better than the constant looking over your shoulder or the worry that this job might be your last because something went sideways. And Christ on a crutch, they'd have beautiful kids together.

After they fucked the anger out if each other, she'd snuggled up to him and promised that it's just one more job and then happily ever after.

He’d known it’d never be one last job. It’d be another and another, until one day he wakes up and finds himself, Richie and her too, in prison. Or worse.

Fuck that noise.

So he’d dressed and said don't call ever. She’d taken it pretty well, considering it was only an ashtray he had to dodge that she'd lobbed at his head. Would've hurt too. That shit had shattered on impact against the wall.

Seth flicks the light in the kitchen on and opens the fridge. All the beers are gone. “Goddamnit, Richie.”

He hears a soft sigh come from the living room and leans back to see the girl laying on the couch in the living room. He closes the fridge quietly and walks slowly toward her.

She's on her stomach, head pillowing on her hands and hair fanning over her back. She's also, he notices with great interest, in her underwear and her shirt had ridden up to expose the small of her back. He strokes his jaw as he stands over her. Are those, he leans over a little, Wonder Woman panties? Why yes, Seth, they are. A large, golden double W spans her ass and the trim is red lace.

How cute. And sexy as fuck. He's hard in seconds by just looking at this girl’s butt and he'd gotten laid an hour ago.

She murmurs in her sleep and turns her head to face the back of the couch. Seth gets down on the floor, balancing on the balls of his feet. His hand hovers over her head before it drifts down to touch her hair. She sighs. He does too. Her hair is like silk as his hand moves down to her shoulders, feels the back strap of her bra before resting on the exposed part of her back. His fingers slip into her underwear and strokes the skin under there. She squirms. He bites back a groan.

He stands up, feeling like he's run a marathon, and scrubs a hand over his face. What the fuck is wrong with him, pawing at this girl in her sleep? Jesus, he needs a drink.

He glances at her one more time before reaching over to drape the blanket over her lower body. And if he palms her ass before walking away? Well, that's because he and the devil on his shoulder were curious to know what it'd feel like.

It had felt wonderful.

\---

It's disorienting to wake up in a strange place. Where am I? Why am I in my underwear? And oh god, my head.

She sits up and tries to remember last night. Too hard as the pounding in her brain intensifies. Her throat feels like she’d eaten the Sahara in one sitting. She stumbles to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Chugs the jug of orange juice she finds.

“We have glasses, you know.”

She ducks her head down, swiping her hand across her mouth. “Sorry,” she says, blushing. She puts the orange juice back in the fridge. “Super thirsty.”

Richard grins. “You sleep in that?”

She’s not going to be embarrassed. She's not. Her cheeks heat up without her permission. Screw you, modesty. And the horse you rode in on. “So?” Her gaze drifts down, jerks right back up. “You're in your boxers.”

“I'm not the one turning red.”

“I'm not the one with my dick hanging out,” she counters, walking past him, head held high, to use the bathroom.

His laughter echoes through the house.

\---

“Who's in the bathroom?” Seth's voice carries through the door.

Shitfuck. She didn't know he was home. Does nobody spend the night with their significant others anymore? Kate paces the floor. Dances on her toes. Fuckshit. She's in her underwear and a shirt. She's not going out there like this. Looking around, she finds nothing to help her situation. Aren't men supposed to be more slovenly than this? The clean, pristine bathroom says no, bitch, deal with it.

“Kate,” Richard answers.

“Why is she in the bathroom?”

“Using the facilities?”

Seth grumbles unintelligibly.

And just when things couldn't get any worse, her cell phone rings. I hate you, universe. The big bang is overrated. PS, creationism has its merits.

“What is that?” Seth sounds irritated.

“Lady Gaga.” A pause. “I think it's Poker Face.”

“I don't give a shit. Turn it off.”

The ringing mercifully stops, only to start again.

“Oh, it's her dad.”

“What're you doing?”

What is he doing? Kate presses against the door, face turned to hear better.

“I'm just going to… Hello?”

Noooo!

“This is Richard… She's in the bathroom… Using the toilet.” He groans, “Why do people keep asking that?” It’s quiet for a long time. “Slow down, pops, you're going to have a heart attack. I'll put her on.”

She hears footsteps approaching and then a knock on the door. She cracks it open and sticks her hand out.

“Come out and have breakfast, when you're done,” Richard says as he places her phone in her palm.

She slams the door closed and presses the phone to her ear. “Hey, dad.”

_Kate, thank god, I was worried about you._

“I'm fine,” she says, rolling her eyes. Yeah, right, worried. It'd only taken him a whole night and this morning to call her back. Must have been a real bender he was on.

_Who was that? Why was he answering your phone?_

“Just a friend. I told you someone picked me up.”

_Do you want me to come get you?_

She thinks and thinks and thinks.

_Kate?_

“No. I'm fine. You told me to get out, remember?”

_Are you sure? Kate, honey, you'd tell me if you're really okay?_

She doesn't know anymore. Misses him, the sober him, terribly. They'd used to have heart to heart talks about everything. Fishing trips. Holding his finger when she's little as they walk down Main Street. Carrying her on his shoulders as they go door to door, trick or treating. Those days are long gone.

“Yes, I said I'm okay.” She brushes the tear off her cheek angrily. “I've got to go.”

_All right, Katie-cakes. I'm sorry. Come home, please. I love you._

She hangs up. Grits her teeth to stop the scream from coming out. She sets her phone on the edge of the sink and stares at herself in the mirror. Okay. She looks okay, except for her hair. It's a rat's nest. Fixes that as best she could without a brush. Not too bad. “I can do this,” she says to her reflection.

It doesn't look convinced. You’re in your underwear and you’re going to go out there and eat breakfast with two men? Good luck, chick.

Shut up. What do you know? Stupid mirror. She pinches her cheeks and then grabs her phone, setting it to vibrate. No need to piss off Mr. Music Critic further. She takes a deep breath and steps outside. Kate saunters down the hallway, feeling confident. She does this all the time with her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Whatever. She's been half-naked around a guy before.

Richard smiles at her from the table and she returns it. Seth, on the other hand, is frozen. Fork halfway to his open mouth. And then he looks down at his plate, scowl on his face as he continues eating.

She slips into an empty chair, silently thanking the table for covering half her body. “Yum, pancakes,” she chirps. Kicks herself mentally. Act normal, for chrissakes.

“Seth made them,” Richard grins. “Whiz in the kitchen. Grade A husband material.”

“Shut up, Richie,” Seth hisses. “I don't want to hear any noise from you unless it's the sound of you chewing.”

Richard ignores him and turns to Kate. “He was going to ask Vanessa the big question last night.”

“Oh,” Kate plasters a smile on her face. If it looks like a grimace, well, she’d tried. “Congratulations.”

“Nothing to congratulate,” Seth mumbles; his shoulders hunch lower.

“Sorry to hear that,” she says and means it. Who would say no to him? Crazy broad. “So,” she turns her body slightly away from Seth to face his brother. “I should go after this. Thanks for the ride, the beer, and everything.” Her hand rests over Richard's. “Do you think you could fix my car and I'll pay you? For the tow and all that?”

“What's so fun about spring break anyway?” He slides his hand out from under hers. “Half-naked bodies? Alcohol? We've got that right here.”

“Except we’re out of beer,” Seth gripes, “You two lushes drank them all last night.”

Both Richard and Kate glance at him briefly before she says, “Yeah, well, I'm not going. It's been one long trip. I don't think I can handle spring break.” She's barely handling this right now. Can see the hurt in Richard's eyes and the annoyance in Seth's. If only Richard had lived alone. Or if she could get past his brother's grumpiness. She doubts either is going to happen soon.

Richard pouts. “We didn't even get to see your bikini.”

Seth stands quickly, sending his chair clattering to the floor. “I'll fix your goddamn car,” he says, voice hard as steel. He walks toward his room, string of curses trailing him.

“See?” Richard and Kate say in unison.

“He doesn't like me,” she crosses her arms. Her appetite is gone. It's a crying shame; breakfast really did look delicious.

“What? He just offered to fix your car.” He nods. “That's a nice thing.”

“Uh yeah. So I can leave faster.”

“No, he's better at cars than I am. He's showing you that he can take care of you.” He gestures to the food on the table. “He made you breakfast.”

“I don't even…,” she shakes her head. “He made you guys breakfast. I just happen to be here to enjoy it.”

“Which you’re not,” he says pointedly. “Slaved over a hot stove for you and what's that get him? Ungrateful.” He shakes his head and tsks.

She's laughing before she knows it. “Okay, okay,” she picks up her fork and digs into her eggs, “I’m eating.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Like I climbed a mountain.”

“It’s only downhill from here, sis.”

\---

“Don't think I don't know what you’re doing, Richie,” Seth says as he returns from his room, dressed in his coveralls. When he passes the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running makes him frown. Is she going to live in there? He hopes to God not. Although it gives him the idea that another bathroom wouldn't hurt.

“What's that?” Richard replies, enigmatic smile on his mouth.

Seth stands at the entryway to the kitchen, pointing accusingly at his brother. “I know you don't like Vanessa and you know the feeling’s mutual.”

A subtle shrug is Richard's response.

“But that doesn't mean you have to set me up with every hot piece of ass that comes here.”

“So you admit she's a hot piece of ass?” Richard grins. Stands and starts clearing the table.

Seth's tongue slides across his teeth, eyes narrowing at the image of golden W's stretched across a round bottom. He shrugs, “I’d have to be blind not to.” Somehow, he thinks, even if he is blind, he'd still see it. That there's something about her that he can't quite put his finger on.

“There's more to her than that,” Richard says as if reading his brother's thoughts. “You'll see.” Another shrug. “Or maybe not. You never were good at seeing below the surface until it's too late.”

“That's why I've got you for all that mental shit. I’m just the body behind your brain.” Seth rubs at the back of his neck. “Vanessa’s got a job for us. When I'm done fixing the girl’s car and she's far the fuck away from here, we’re going to see what it is.”

“Whatever you say.”

“And then maybe we'll finally have a woman's touch in our happy little home.”

\---

Kate's thrown her suitcase in the car when Seth strolls over, wiping his hands on a rag. “I made sure your radiator isn't cracked. Oil and brakes are good.” He kicks a tire. “This one’s starting to lose the tread. Might want to get it changed and rotated. But you'll be all right for now.”

“You’re very thorough,” she says, reddening at the double entendre.

“I always am,” he smirks.

“What's the damage?”

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “For keeping my brother company, free of charge.”

“Oh no, I couldn't,” she shakes her head. “Please, let me pay for something. At least for the sleepover. And hogging the bathroom.”

“How do you know I'm not going to stiff you?”

“I don't,” she shrugs, “Whatever you say is reasonable to me.”

There's that stare again. What's he looking for? He raises his hands in surrender after a moment. “Okay, princess. Can't say no to easy money. Two hundred.” He grins. “Cost of a classy hotel, I figure.”

“Do you take Visa?” She asks, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

“I'll take anything you give me, sweetheart,” Seth clears his throat, looks away and then back at her again. “As long as it clears.”

She rummages through her suitcase and takes out a black toiletry bag. Unzips it and digs inside. “Hold on a sec,” she frowns as she leans against her car. “In here somewhere.” She clutches the bag to her chest, head down and hand roving through its contents. “Ah ha!”

Seth takes the credit card pinched between her fingers and holds it up. “Matthew Sampson?”

“It's my dad's,” she says. “He lets me use it in case of emergencies.”

“You want a receipt?”

“Nope.”

\---

It didn't last long with Vanessa. But Seth isn't too broken up about it.

Richie had tried to get along with her and she’d held her tongue as best she could whenever his brother had gotten on her nerves. But she couldn't take the domesticity. The humdrum life of waking up and having nothing planned. No excitement, just dull dreariness to greet her day as she'd put it when she'd walked out the door, suitcase in hand.

Seth didn't stop her and didn't want to either. He'd been wondering how long she'd last the whole time anyway. Good riddance to the bitch. Left her feminine shit all over the bathroom.

He's finishing up on a car when the shop's phone rings. Cradles it between his head and shoulder while wiping his hands. “Gecko Brothers,” he answers.

_Is this Gecko Brothers Repair and Towing?_

“Yeah,” he rolls his eyes. Fucking customers sometimes. “What's the problem?”

_There’s a charge on my card. From a month ago? I want to dispute it._

“What?”

_The name’s Matthew Sampson. There's a two hundred dollar charge on my card. I've never had my car repaired at your shop. So I want you to reverse the charges._

His eyes narrow, “I fixed your daughter’s car a month ago. Take that up with her.”

_I don't have a daughter! My card was stolen by some tart in shorts. I knew that helpless little girl act was too good to be true. But damn, she was hot. So, are you going to reverse the charges or not?_

That little… He grips the phone tight, voice rough with anger and frustration, “Call your bank and have them deal with that shit, asshole,” he grins at the sputter of indignation. “Stop thinking with your dick and maybe this won't happen again.”

_Hey!_

Seth slams the phone down.

\---

Six months go by and Seth is driving the truck down the highway, when he sees a familiar vehicle on the side of the road. “Goddamnit, Richie,” he swears with a smile.

She's sitting on the hood, swinging her legs back and forth and watching him slow down to a stop alongside her car. She hops down and steps up to the cab to peer inside. “Hey–oh, it's you,” she looks down the empty highway.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he says, but not really.

Her mouth quirks up a little. “It's fine.”

He leans over and opens the passenger door. “Get in. Richie's waiting at home for you.”

“And you?”

“Maybe I have too.” He drives once she settles into the seat, suitcase between her legs on the floorboard. “Plus you owe me two hundred dollars.”

“I'm so sorry,” she blushes. “I'll make it up to you. I'll clean and cook. Maybe help around the shop. Do you need a clerk or something?”

“Or something,” he replies with a smirk.

And if they stop a few miles down the road for a couple of hours? Well that's because he and the devil on his shoulder were curious to know what underwear she had on.

Catwoman. Cute and sexy as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally to be the sequel to 'Sweets for the wicked.'
> 
> I still didn't like how it turned out. There's elements of it left, but the rest was trashed. And this was born out of its ashes.
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	15. to wish impossible things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's stupid how it happens because when has anything since the Titty Twister ever started intelligently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sneaky peeky?

It's stupid how it happens because when has anything since the Titty Twister ever started intelligently.

Or maybe he's the stupid one. Stumbling out of a bar, well past tipsy, and blowing straight to blind drunk. His only thought is to get to the hotel, check on her and collapse into the bed next to hers.

“Seth Gecko?”

“Yeah?”

He doesn't turn around, keeps walking. Recognizes the tone of a fight itching to happen. Maybe if he hadn't been so focused on seeing her, he'd have done something. But he can't blame her. It's not her fault.

It never is.

“I wanna talk to you.”

“Look, asshole, whatever the fuck you want to say to me, hurry up,” He fumbles with his keys. He's too drunk to drive. Too drunk to fight.

“In a rush to see your princess?”

The keys drop to the ground. His hackles raise, goosebumps prickle his skin. They always do when someone other than him mentions her. But he's going to ignore it. Asshole's baiting him and he's not going to give him the satisfaction of turning around.

Seth bends down to pick up the keys, one hand on the car to steady himself.

“You gonna tuck her in? Kiss her sweet lips good night? Maybe–”

The rage he'd felt as he’d tackled him to the ground is pure, absolute and blinding. Because, no, he doesn’t do that, but, fuck, did he want to. Badly. Terribly.

But he's too dirty and she's too clean and everything between them just muddies together. He's not sure what she is to him or what he is to her. They're not captor and captive anymore. Something else entirely as their lives weave tighter and closer.

He wants her though. He wants her to want him too. But she doesn't. Maybe she's too smart to fall for his charms. Too naïve to know the signs. Too absorbed in the loss of her family to pay attention.

“Don't you ever talk about her.” His hands wrap around the fucker's throat and teeth are gritted with malice.

The man nods and he's being pulled off by two others. He hangs his head in shame. Didn't he say even assholes have friends? Culebras aren't the exception to that rule. And here he’d thought snakes were solitary creatures. Fucking Discovery Channel and their lies.

They work him over a few times, wanting him docile and weak. He's not. He can have the patience of Job if he wills it. So he waits, counting the seconds.

“I’ve got a message for you from Lord Malvado.”

“My voicemail is full,” he smirks, “Call back later.”

“Oh, you like jokes? Here's one for you. Deliver your brother and Santanico…”

“I've heard better.”

“You gotta wait for the punchline. Ready? Or Lord Malvado finds a replacement. And I think we've got one lined up. She's sleeping in her bed, waiting for a Gecko to come crawling in.”

Seth elbows the devil's reject to his right and stomps hard on the other’s instep and pushes him down. Pivots and brings his knee up to smash against the first one’s nose as he's doubled over in pain. Soon he's kicking and punching at the both of them. Their pained groans fueling his rage.

The distinct click of a hammer being pulled back stops his continued assault.

“I could shoot you right now and we take her anyway.”  


Seth fumes, kicks the belly of one of the guards trying to crawl away. “Don't touch her.”

“Have we come to an agreement?”

He nods.

“Good.” The gun is lowered. “But I think we need insurance.”

The guards return and pin him against the car. The man morphs uglier than before and slowly approaches, fangs bared into a wicked grin. Seth struggles as his head is turned forcefully to the side.

Searing pain shoots into neck and then he feels the burn of venom coursing through his veins. His heart races, pumping the toxin faster throughout his entire body. He shuts his eyes tight at the fire blazing in his chest.  


And then he's shoved to the ground to curl into a fetal position.

“My gift to you.”

“I hope you have a return policy,” Seth croaks, rising up to his hands and knees.

“You’re still funny! I admire a man who can laugh at anything.” The man bends down, rancid breath in Seth's ear. “Don't get too hungry. You don't want your princess to be lunch.” He straightens, kicks him in the side. “Bring Santanico or we take the girl.”

\---

“Seth?” Kate pushes the bathroom door open and gasps. “What happened to you?”

“Got into a fight,” he says simply, dabbing at the cut on his mouth. “What're you doing up?”

She slides in the room behind him and takes the washcloth from his hands. “I had a dream something bad happened to you.”

“Would you miss me?” he smirks, then hisses when she presses hard on his cut lip. “Watch it.”

“Don't ask stupid questions.”

“Is that a no?” He pulls her in front of him, trapping her between his arms and the sink. He loves it when she lets him manhandle her, giving him complete control of her body. He wonders what else she'd let him do. “Come on, Kate. Tell me. Would you miss me?”

One corner of her mouth quirks up as her head turns away from him. “I wouldn’t miss the noise you call talking.”  


But he doesn't hear her answer. Instead, he's focused on the beat of her pulse in her neck. What would she taste like? There, deep under her skin. He can almost picture it. Her warm blood flowing down his throat as he fucks her against the sink. Would she fight him or sigh softly in arms as he drinks her life away?

He pushes away with a groan. “Go back to bed. It's late.”

“But–”

He forces her outside, slamming the door closed on her worried expression.

He doesn't come out until he can control himself. Until she's safe. By then she's asleep on her bed, facing away from the bathroom. He stands over her, thoughts scrambling to piece together a plan to hide his secret.

But if she finds out?

He'd let her drive a stake through his heart until he's nothing but ashes and a bad memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a break for a bit. This is a WIP I've been working on. I don't know. I'm seriously depressed or as depressed as you can get over a fictional character.
> 
> I knew it was going to happen but I kept hoping, you know?
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Just ugh.
> 
> Anyway, *wipes tear*, it's halfway done. What I've released is the first part. I've just got to find the will to continue. Hopefully episode ten will make it better.


	16. no bumps or scrapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No harm would come to her if she stays with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathartism at its finest.
> 
> Spoiler for episode nine, 'There Will Be Blood.'
> 
> What if Seth was there?

_Hey, look at me…_

She does but her eyes are glassy and unfocused. “Seth?” She whispers, her hand trembles as it rises to cup his face.

_You do what I tell you…_

“Hold on, Kate,” his voice is desperate, pleading. There's so much blood. He can't stop it from spilling out of her and between his fingers as he presses down on her stomach.

_When I tell you…_

“Don't leave me now,” he cries. His hands shake as he caresses her face, smearing blood across her cheeks as he wipes her tears with his thumbs. He'll never be clean again. Not if she leaves him.

_And you'll get out of this…_

“We’ll get you help, okay?” He looks to his brother, to Scott, but they've turned away. Too ashamed at their failure. “Please, get her help,” he begs.

“Kate!” He grips her shoulders and pulls her to him. Hugs her tight as she takes a shuddering breath.

_…with no bumps or scrapes._

His promise broken as her head falls to his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, ugh. Stupid story jumping out of my head without permission.
> 
> I can't take it. Why Robert, why? I get Uncle Eddie's death. But this? It's not a consequence of her choices, it's just cruel.


	17. Miss Congeniality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just remember to SING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship refuses to leave me. I've re-watched episode nine so many times and I feel a sense of hope. Or indigestion. Whatever. My devastation has lessened to a manageable degree.
> 
> I apologize for the drama. That's not very becoming of an amateur writer. 
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my shit :P

With one arm wrapped loosely around her throat and the other around her midsection, Seth jostles her to get her attention. “You ready?”

Kate sighs, “Do we have to?”

“Unless you want to be in this position again with someone who's more likely to rip your throat out than anything. And I doubt they're going to be this accommodating.”

“It was just the one time,” she rolls her eyes.

“And you’re lucky my aim is nearly perfect, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now.”

It still unnerves him. Seeing her defenseless like that. He'd almost been too scared to shoot, but she'd screamed his name and moved slightly to the side. He'd thought he'd missed at first. The amount of blood spraying enough to obscure her head and then she’d crumpled to the ground. Whole and intact, wiping at her bloodied face with a look of disgust.

“My ear still rings from your nearby perfect shot, jerk. I might have hearing damage,” she gripes.

“Better than the alternative,” he says flatly. He flexes his arms, causing her to stiffen. “Ready?”

She sighs again, “I can't believe we're doing something from Miss Congeniality.”

“Hey, Sandra Bullock would never steer you wrong.”

“Unless you’re on a bus,” Kate mumbles.

He chuckles. “Okay, say it with me.”

“This is so ridic–”

“Solar plexus.”

She elbows him in the gut below his sternum. It's half-hearted but he can work on her enthusiasm later.

“Instep.”

She brings her heel down on his right foot, scraping down his ankle as she does so. Okay, that kind of hurt.

“Nose.”

The back of her fist meets his nose and his vision blurs. Ow.

“Groin,” she says with glee before he could.

His hand is already wrapped around her wrist before she can complete the motion. He twists her arm behind her back and his other hand grabs her free one to prevent her from swinging around with a punch, wrenching it behind her as well.

“What!” She glares at him through the corner of her eyes, breathing heavily through her nose.

“Cute.” He grins, turning his body slightly away from her and widening his stance. “Now get out of this.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“I know.” He brings her arms up slightly, increasing the tension.

Kate looks as if she's about to cry.

“No,” he says. “No one's going to fall for that.”

She pouts. All right, he might but he's trying to teach her some basic defense moves for God's sake.

“Leg sweep?” she asks.

“Nope. Look at my legs. All my weight is on my back foot. Think again.”

“This is dumb,” she whines.

“So is getting killed.”

“He came out of nowhere,” she groans. “Get over it already.”

“I'm not until I know for sure that you can handle yourself.” Is that so hard for her to understand? She's the only person he has left. He can't, he won't, lose her so easily. Not if he can do something about it.

She takes a step forward, hissing at the pain in her shoulder joints, and propels herself backward against him. He's caught by surprise and he finds himself landing on the bed behind them, with her on top. Before she can take the advantage, he's already wrestling out from under her. He straddles her waist and pins her wrists down.

“Aagghh!” she groans, drumming her feet on the floor.

“Better. Next one.”

“I hate you,” she hisses.

Seth leans over her, smirking. “No, you don't.”

“I do,” she says. But the color on her cheeks and the light dancing in her eyes betrays her.

“Uh huh.”

Kate tilts her head as she looks at him. He can practically see the gears turning in her mind. He's a little proud that instead of flying by the seat of her pants, she's taking the time to think things through.

She raises her torso up as much as she can and kisses him on the lips. Distracted by the turn of events, he responds, loosening his hold to wrap his arms around her. And then it's a rush of getting her clothes off, so he can explore every inch of her skin with his hands and mouth.

Afterward, when they're both sated and panting underneath the covers, she tucks herself against his side, nuzzling into his neck with a contented sigh. Her fingers trace idly on his chest and her legs tangle with his. He strokes her back and kisses the top of her head.

“I hope that you're not going to do that every time you get into that situation,” Seth says, eyebrows raised.

“It worked, didn't it?” Kate looks up at him with a grin.

“It did,” he agrees. “But let's keep that between us?”

She kisses him before laying her head on his shoulder. “Okay,” she says sleepily.

“Tomorrow will be your shooting lesson.”

She groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about deleting 'to wish impossible things' WIP but it's going to be the placeholder for the finished version and a reminder to not be a whiny baby about things. I'm not going to make excuses for my outburst as that is not my nature.
> 
> You'll see the completed version in a few days, once I wrap my head around Seth being a culebra. What was I thinking? Sheesh. He's a bit harder to nail down as one than I thought. At least for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I am light-hearted once again. Thank you for your time.


	18. we bite and scratch and scream all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move like cagey tigers  
> We couldn't get closer than this  
> The way we walk  
> The way we talk  
> The way we stalk  
> The way we kiss

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Seth glances at the woman who's spoken. “Why not?”

She flags the bartender, orders a double, before she takes the stool next to him. She giggles, the tips of her fingers covering her mouth. “I've never said that to anyone. Sounds so cheesy as an ice breaker.”

“I like cheesy,” he smirks as he checks her out.

She’s gorgeous, a fucking knock-out, in a little black dress and make-up done to make her appear older. But he can tell she's young, twenty-one tops, despite her smoky eyes and ruby red lips. Her complexion is flawless with skin so pale that it glows underneath the dim lights of the club. There’s a cross that dangles from her neck glittering from its resting spot below her collarbone. Is it for the sake of accessory or does it hold significance? Either way, he's praying to see a glimpse of her heaven.

The bartender returns, sliding their drinks in front of them, and collects the cash she hands him with a nod. Seth downs his and watches her sip from hers, her nose scrunching at the taste. “Not a drinker?” he asks, nodding at her hands rolling her glass between them.

“Not really,” she shrugs, then laughs. “I've never hit on a guy at a bar before either.”

“You’re doing well so far.” She doesn’t protest when he takes her drink. “You got my attention.”

She turns, knees a hair's breath away from his crotch. “All right,” she smiles and takes an encouraging deep breath. “How about you take me to the dance floor and show me some moves.”

He finishes her drink. “Anything you say, baby.”

Before he could stand, she leans over and grabs his tie, pulling him forward for a slow and dirty kiss. It's all tongue and tease as he moans into her mouth. He's got a good idea that by the night’s end, she's going to have him eating out of the palm of her hand. He's not complaining though. She retreats with a shy smile, holding his tie as she stands. Lets it trail over her shoulder as she glides away, hips swaying to the beat of the song currently thumping in his chest.

“Fuck,” he groans, fixing his tie and adjusting himself.

He joins her on the dance floor, his chest pressing against her back. Her head rests back on his shoulder and one arm curls behind his neck as he grips her hips. “I didn't get your name,” he says as he nibbles on her neck.

“Why do you need it?” she asks, turning around to face him and looping her arms around his neck.

He shrugs. He has several nameless fucks tucked under his belt. If that's what she wants from him, he won't deny that. “Dunno. S'pose it's not necessary.”

She smiles up at him; her heavy-lidded eyes a promise of what's to come. “Kate.”

“Just Kate?”

“Do you want more?”

“Yeah,” he replies as he pulls her flush against his body, letting her feel his desire. “A lot more.”

“I see,” she says, seductive smile on her lips that makes him half crazy with lust. But there's conflicting signals he's getting from her. Whether she's inexperienced or sure of herself, he can't say, but he wants to find out regardless. She moves away, slipping out of his arms and he wonders if the flashingflashing lights of the dance floor conceals her true nature. “Maybe some other time.”

“I'll hold you to it.”

“I'm sure you will,” she grins.

And then she leaves him on the dance floor, frustrated and a little curious as to when he'll see her again.

\---

It’s by pure chance that he sees her, outside of the club and in broad daylight, crossing the street and heading toward the university. Before he can second guess himself, he's pulling into a nearby parking lot and chasing after her.

In a flannel shirt over a tank and jeans paired with tennis shoes, she's more real than her club persona. She looks so different that he's not sure it's really her. Until a friend calls out her name and beckons her over so that they walk together to class, he assumes. They slip inside a room before he can catch up so he waits outside, leaning back on the wall by the door and crossing his arms. Far be it from him to keep a girl from getting an education. Can they smoke on campus? Fuck it, he can wait for that too. It'll be a reward if he figures out the puzzle.

It's been an hour and a half and he's about to give up when the door swings open. Dozens of students file out, chattering about nothing in particular. He doesn't see her in the throng of bodies so he positions himself on the opposite wall.

She's has her head down when she finally steps out, rifling through her notes and saying goodbye to her friend, and turns down the corridor, barely giving him a glance.

“Kate.”

She jumps, looks over her shoulder at him and frowns. “Are you stalking me?”

It’s not the response he’d expected. But then again, he doesn’t know her. At all.

“Not until today,” Seth replies, then grins. “I like you better this way.”

She rolls her eyes and continues walking. He follows her.  
“Go away,” she grits out when he's by her side.

“Can you smoke?” he asks.

“What?” She stops. “I don't smoke.”

“I wasn’t asking for you,” he says, reaching into his coat pocket for his pack.

The cigarette is in his mouth and the lighter in his hand before her confusion breaks. “You can't smoke on campus,” she hisses.

He shrugs, pockets the lighter but leaves the cigarette dangling between his lips. “So is this a game you play on the weekend?” he asks with a smirk.

“Hey man, no smoking on campus,” some shithead calls out as he walks by.

“Fuck off,” Seth shouts but removes the cigarette to hold between his fingers.

“Nice,” Kate says. “You’re more charming during the day than I thought.”

“That's what it is,” he smiles. “College boys too boring for you? Do you need a real man running after you to get you excited?”

“You’re a pig.”

“Oh no, sweetheart, you don't get to cast judgment on me.” He takes a step toward her but she doesn't back away. He gives her props for holding her ground. But he wants answers and she's going to give it to him. “Which one’s the real you?”

“Maybe I get my jollies from knocking down self-centered pricks a peg,” she says.

“Really?” He crowds her. Sees her breath hitch, cheeks tint and pupils dilate. He backs off, point proven. “You don't have to be a good girl with me.” He lights his cigarette as he walks away. “See you later, Kate.”

\---

Seth almost laughs when he sees her again, dressed like when he’d seen her at the university, entering the club with a group of girls. There's no safety in numbers for her, he thinks. Not when he's what she wants and who's he to keep that from her.

He sends a drink over to her table, watches as her friends coo at the attention she's getting and all but shove her out of her seat toward him.

“Are you stalking me?” he jokes when she gets close.

“You wish,” she says. “My friends made me come. What's your excuse?”

“I don't think it took a lot of persuading,” he smirks as pulls her forward by the tails of her shirt to stand between his legs. He hears a whoop from her table and he nods in their direction. “Your friends seem nice.”

“Well, they've also been drinking. They're judgment is questionable at this point. I'm their designated driver.” She crosses her arms. “Can we get this over with?”

He definitely likes her better this way. “Yeah.”

He takes her hand and heads to the exit, waving at her friends. The thumbs up they give him makes him laugh.

“Traitors,” she mumbles.

\---

“In your car? Really?”

“Shut up,” he grunts as he unbuttons her jeans. He's in the process of sliding them down when he realizes that it's going to be difficult. “Help me out here.”

“It’s like you've never taken a woman's pants off before,” she says as she kicks off her shoes. She maneuvers as best she can, considering the tight quarters, to assist in removing her jeans.

“Usually they're already off,” he smirks.

“Stop,” she presses a hand to his mouth. “Just stop talking.”

It's awkward and uncomfortable, but after a few false starts, she nearly knees him in the groin too much to be accidental, her jeans are crumpled on the floorboard.

She straddles him and he plays with the elastic of her underwear. “Do you want me to rip them off?” He asks, tugging harder at the waistband.

“Don't you dare,” she narrows her eyes.

He tilts his head to catch a glance. “Very nice, Kate.” He grins at her. “You're right, it'd be a shame to ruin them.”

She shushes him and moves his hand to the front of her underwear. “Do something already.”

He teases with a finger stroking at her slit. “You’re so–”

“Don't say it.”

“…wet,” he finishes. “I'm Seth, by the way,” he says, remembering that he knows her name but she didn't know his. This isn't a nameless fuck; he intends to have her as many times as she'd allow.

“Oh god,” she moans when he slides his finger inside.

“Close,” he chuckles.

He threads the fingers of his free hand through her hair and pulls her down for a kiss. It's violent and wonderful, full of clashing tongues and biting teeth. His thumb is stroking her clit and she's riding his hand like the fucking goddess he’d hoped she would be. “Fuck, baby girl,” he groans against her neck. “Are you going to come anytime soon? Because my hand hurts.”

“If you knew what, oh, you’re doing, it wouldn't, ah, take this long,” she manages to breathe out.

Grinning, he thrusts harder into her and rubs insistently at her clit. Her eyelids flutter and she grips his shoulders, fingers clenching at the fabric of his coat.

“Watch the suit,” he whispers in her ear.

Her response is caught between a moan and a laugh.

Kate collapses on his chest, breathing heavy and whimpering when he removes his hand. He waits until she's recovered before clearing his throat. She sits up, frowning at his smug look, and starts unbuckling his belt.

“Condom?” she asks as her hand wraps around his cock.

“It’s in my wallet,” he says with a shrug. “If you can get to it, be my guest.”

“Of course,” she sighs as she strokes him a few times. “It's okay, I'm on birth control.”

“Are you clean?”

“You just had your hand down there and you’re worrying about that now?”

“Good point.”

“Wait,” she says with a pained look on her face as the muscles in her legs flex.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kate,” he sighs. “What the fuck does it take just to fuck you?”

“My legs are falling asleep, asshole.”

He glances at the back seat, “You wanna move back there?”

More awkward moments and they're back in position, with her straddling him in the middle of the backseat. He takes the time to get her ready again, mostly because he wants to see that gorgeous look of ecstasy on her face but also to keep her quiet. She can't seem to talk or at least it's difficult for her when she's focusing on her orgasm. After she's limp and breathless, he shows her that he can be gentle too. Kissing her softly and smoothing a hand down her back; she smiles at him and strokes his temples.

When she finally sinks down on him, it's all he can do not to come right then and there. Fuck, where has she been all his life? She sets the pace, slow and steady, mapping out the spots where he hits her the best. He can't stop touching her, mouthing at her breasts and nibbling at her collarbone. His hands are at her hips, sliding up her back, and then comb through her hair. He hugs her close, whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

“Touch me, Seth, please,” she begs and he complies. His fingers slipping between their bodies as her hips grind against his pelvis.

She tightens around him; her body frozen as her climax overcomes her. He presses an open-mouth kiss at the crook of her neck, biting and sucking at her skin. “Ah, fuck, Kate!” he groans, grabbing at her hips as he comes soon after.

His forehead rests on her shoulder; he's still seeing stars as he blinks the sweat away from his eyes. He leans back and grins at the frown on her face.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” she asks.

Seth glances down at her neck and smiles. “Maybe.”

Kate scrambles off his lap and sits at the passenger seat, flipping down the visor. She examines his mark. “What’re you? Some kind of caveman?”

He tucks himself back in his pants and zips up. “Nothing a nice turtleneck won’t hide,” he says as he slides into the driver's seat. He tosses her pants and shoes into her lap and then checks his watch. “How do you think you’re friends are doing in there?”

“Um,” she shimmies into her jeans, “probably even drunker than before and hitting on anything that walks.”

“So, okay then.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“When's your next class?”

“Tuesday. Religious Philosophy with Professor Tanner.” She bends down to tie her shoes. “Why are you asking?”

“Because your friends are going to call a cab and I'm taking you to my place,” he answers as he starts his car. “Buckle up.”

Her mouth opens to argue but then she shrugs. “At least take me back to the my house so I can get some clothes.”

“Want me to come in and meet your parents? I can be respectable,” he smirks.

“God, please don't.”

He gasps, hand pressed to his chest in mock outrage. “Are you ashamed of your boyfriend already?”

“Stop talking and drive,” she says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex can be awkward and hilarious. Especially between two people who are comfortable with each other. "Get off my hair," "What're you doing down there?" etc.
> 
> So, yeah, there's no point to this story except to exercise my skill in writing funny sex scenes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	19. i never thought that tonight could ever be this close to me

Kate watches him sometimes, when he's curled up on the bed in his heroin haze. Watches and waits, thinking that this time, he'd overdosed and die, right there, before her eyes without so much as a whimper.

She's not sure if she'd be happy or sad at the prospect. Some days, she wishes he would, after one of their arguments, biting words inflicting more pain on each other than hitting ever would. Other days, she'd hold her breath as his escapes slowly out of his mouth. Prays he'd take another one in the next second because she's afraid that if he didn’t, she'd truly be alone.

It's one of those frightening days, as she sits perched on the edge of her bed, watching him sprawl out on his. His eyes glassy as they stare up at nothing. Fingers twitching and breath seeping out of his lungs. Her heart pounds hard in her chest when no other sounds come out of him. No other movement as he stills.

“Seth?”

She crawls over him, straddling his stomach, and feels for his pulse at his neck, then in his wrist. It's weak, barely noticeable, her fingertips white from pressing so hard. Realizes that she might be feeling her own heartbeat and leans down, ear to his chest, and listens.

She cries at the thump of his heart, at the slight wheeze of his breath ruffling her hair. Turns her face into his chest and sobs; her words of apology muffled. She didn't mean to say those hateful things but he does that to her. He pokes at her vulnerabilities and prods at her hope at finding her brother and she has no choice but to retaliate with cutting words to his ego and accusing him of his abandonment of his own brother.

His hand at her head quiets her, softly stroking her hair. She closes her eyes at this moment of tranquility, her breath stuttering as the last of her tears leaves her eyes. Stretches her legs out to lay fully on him and turns her head so that she could hear his heart. Matches her breathing to his.

She falls asleep to the feeling of his arms wrapping around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this kind of story's been done to death and I've plagiarized someone. So if I have, please let me know and I will take it down.


	20. oh it's opening time, down on fascination street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let's cut the conversation  
> and get out for a bit  
> because i feel it all fading and paling  
> and i'm begging to drag you down with me  
> to kick the last nail in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece 'i never thought that tonight could ever be this close to me.'

Seth feels bad sometimes, watching her as she thumbs through her bible at the table. Feels and knows that she's losing her innocence and goodness with every second she spends with him. Each time she comes along on a heist or robbery, he's corrupting and twisting her into a female version of himself. Which is strange when he thinks about it, they couldn't have come from such different lives. But it's there, smacking him in the face, when she adopts his mannerisms and speech.

She’s the one who had asked if he wanted company though, so it's not entirely his doing. Although he can't help but think that she had no other option really and if he hadn’t been feeling wrung out and lonely, he'd have said no.

He's twitchy and restless, wanting to do something other than stare at her from the bed he sits on. Watch her lips move as she reads passages from the Good Book.

“Kate.”

She jolts in her seat, body tensing and eyes narrowing, as she prepares for another round of arguments. But he doesn’t say anything more, other than to stand over her, holding his hand out.

She eyes it warily; her hand rising up in slow motion to lay her palm in his open one. He squeezes her hand gently and tugs. She stands with a sigh, closing the bible. Gives it a forlorn glance as he leads her outside.

He takes her to a bar, a nicer one at least. Doesn't want to hear her complain about his poor tastes or whatever other insults she'd throw at him. They sit at a table and he orders for her a fruity cocktail, something bright and sunny, like her. While he gets a draft beer and they drink and talk about stupid things.

He tells her about the one time he'd smashed his pinky finger trying to fix a car and how he’d remained under it, holding his hand and trying not to tear up. Because it fucking hurt like hell. She shares a story about sneaking out to meet some friends and the whole time she’d thought about the look on her parents' faces if they ever found out. She didn't have any fun that night.

Someone plays a slow song on the jukebox and a few couples get up to dance at the open floor by the bar. Kate glances at them, blush staining her cheeks, expression wistful. Maybe she's thinking about the things she's missing out on being here with him. He doesn't know or care. Okay, he does, but only a little.

Her lips part in surprise when Seth just takes her hand pulls her toward the dance floor. Swings her around to press flush against his body. She's laughing, shaking her head, her hands on his chest while he hesitates on where to put his. He didn't think this far, no real safe place to touch a seventeen year old girl when he's nearly twice her age.

She makes the decision to wrap her arms around his neck and tuck her head underneath his chin, her ear pressed to his heart. So he curls over her, bowing his head at her shoulder, palms resting on the small of her back.

They dance until the song ends, returning to their table, hand in hand.


	21. this trembling, adored, tousled, bird-mad girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between Seth and Kate is not going to be a happy one.

She opens her eyes to pain.

Searing and scorching in her stomach. Her hands clutch at her belly, eyes widening when they come away coated in dark red, tacky and slick from drying blood. The agony returns and she doubles over, curling on her side on the ground, and screams.

_They did this to you._

“What?” She groans out. “Wh-who did this to me?”

A man, glasses and regret on his face, flashes in her mind. Then a boy, eyes full of devastation and sorrow. A woman, dark and beautiful, vengeance in her expression. Another man, anger and hatred spewing from his mouth.

_Make them pay._

The faces repeat one after the other, faster and faster, until a sharp stab develops in her temples, white hot in its intensity. “Stop!” she gasps, hands gripping at her head.

_They did this to you. Make them pay._

“Please,” she whispers, sobbing when there's finally relief. “I don't–who am I?”

_A vessel, Kate._

“Is that my name?” she asks, wonderingly. She raises her hands in fascination, fingertips exploring her face. She frowns, “A vessel for what?”

_Retribution. They used you and spit you out._

Her eyes dull as her memories return, corrupted and dark.

_You just wanted to help. Remember? But they didn't care. So selfish, Kate. You were strong. For them. It wasn't enough. They made you empty._

She sits up, limbs stiff and aching. Then she stands, stumbles to a post, holding on to keep from falling.

_There's no more love left._

“All gone,” she laughs, insanity bubbling from her lips. “I gave them all I could.”

_Make them pay._

Her feet slide forward, step after determined step. One name ringing over and over in her ears.

_Seth. Seth. Seth. He started this. Seth. Seth. It's all his fault. Seth. Find him. Make him pay for all he's done._

“Yes.” She smiles, cruel and wicked. “...no bumps or scrapes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop listening to the Cure.


	22. then an angel would come, with burning eyes like stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to 'this trembling, adored, tousled, bird-mad girl.'

“We've got a problem,” Richard says as he strolls into the office.

Seth sighs, “What is it this time?” He stands, buttoning his jacket and adjusting his tie. Being the second of a literal bloody empire is more work than he'd thought. “Bad Yelp review? Did someone on Twitter use the wrong hashtag? Is there a video of our band on YouTube without permission?” At this point, he's got no idea what he's saying. 

Most of what he says feels like nonsense. He's never run an operation like this but like a true bullshitter, the orders come out of his mouth anyway. And the employees, for the most part, follow along. He leaves the blood bath and tributes to Richard though, still makes him sick to even think about it.

But he's also tired and grumpy and still pissed at his brother.

And seeing Richard everyday just opens the hole in his chest wider. No amount of forgiveness and brotherly love is going to close it. She's dead and he'd done as much to get her there. If not sealed the deal when he left her on the side of the road.

“Well?” Seth stands in front of his brother, resisting the urge to stab a stake through him for the hundredth time today. “Don't keep me in fucking suspense.”

“Tell him, Scott,” Richard calls out to the shadows.

And just like the goddamn Shadow, Scott bleeds out of the darkness like a fucking Japanese horror movie. Seth's expecting him to point accusingly and suck out his soul or whatever it is they do in those movies. Curse him to everlasting hell? Too bad, he's already there. Has a summer home and a time share too.

“Nice trick,” Seth says with a low whistle. “You been doing that all this time?”

“Only when I want to check on you,” Scott retorts with a sneer. “You’re pretty boring, you know that? It's kind of pathetic.”

They stare each other down before Richard clears his throat, “You two can kiss later.” He nudges Scott in the shoulder. “Go on.”

Scott shakes his head and then says, “Kate’s gone.”

_Because he killed Kate._

It feels as if he's gone back in time and reliving that moment all over again. Seth grabs the kid by the collar, jerking him closer. “What do you mean she's gone? I thought you were going to bury her.”

Scott shrugs him off, “I was but she wasn't there.” A look of worry crosses his face. “I think there was some blood left over from the well.” He shrugs. “I tracked her for a few miles but then it went cold.”

“What?” Seth frowns. “Tracked her? You think she got up and wandered off?” He paces the floor. Is she still alive or a walking corpse? “And how long were you going to stay quiet on this?”

“Honestly,” Scott grins, “I was looking forward to seeing if she'd come back and kill you both.”

Seth just nods. He wouldn't blame her. Maybe even welcome whatever punishment she deals him with open arms. “So what's the problem?”

Richard pipes in, “We don't know what the blood well does to humans. She might not be stable.”

“You think we gave her a reason not to be, Richard?”

“I meant, we might have a Crow situation.”

“What do birds have to do with this?” This conversation is getting surreal, he thinks. He's past Crystal Skull and heading into uncharted territories. Next thing he knows, they’re going to start spouting multi-verse theories.

Richard huffs out a laugh, “No, she might want to take us down. This,” he gestures to the office and upstairs, “whole operation is in danger of getting wiped out. Like in the Crow with Brandon Lee. And once she's done, maybe she'll go back to being dead."

“You take care of it then, keep her busy and alive for a while.” Seth says as he shoves past them. “I'm getting some shut eye.”

“What if she comes after you first?” Richard asks.

“I hope she does,” Seth replies before the elevator slides closed. At least he’ll get to see her one last time.

\---

He lays in his bed, not bothering to change out of his suit, after turning out the lights. There's a whisper of footsteps in the room, but he doesn't move.

“Seth.”

He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. So cliche. But I feel it has to be done and why not? I'm hoping in season three, one of them is going out there to bury her. Seems so cruel not to.
> 
> I'm also curious to know what Scott's special culebra power is.


	23. Screwdriver

“Hey, I wanna show you something.”

“I've seen one of those before.”

“Shut up and look at it.”

“I am.”

“Now, grab it.”

“What? I'm not going to–”

“Don't worry, it's fine.”

“Ugh, okay. There. Now what?”

“Not like that!”

“How else am I supposed to do it?”

“Haven’t you been watching me?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know I don't hold it like that.”

“Better?”

“Yeah. Go on. Stick it in.”

“In here?”

“Where else is it supposed to go?”

“It doesn't fit.”

“Of course it does. Jam it in there.”

“I don't want to break anything.”

“Do it right and you won't.”

“Why aren't you doing this?”

“’Cause I'm always the one doing all the work.”

“That's because you're better at it than I am. I've never done anything like this before.”

“Don't I know it. Now stop yammering and push it in.”

“Then what?”

“Move it around a little. Gotta feel for the right spot.”

“Oh, wait, um, is that it?”

“You tell me.”

“It feels like I hit something.”

“Yeah, okay, give it a little twist.”

The car roars to life and Kate’s eyes widen in surprise. “I did it!”

“Like a pro, baby,” Seth says with a smirk.

“Does this mean you'll let me drive this time?”

“No way, I've seen the way you drive. You almost ran me over, remember?”

“Come on, Seth.” She rolls her eyes. “I didn't even come close and you know it.”

“My life flashed before my eyes,” he chuckles. “I tell you what, if you can do this again on the next car, you can drive.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exercise in dialogue with minimal description.
> 
> Hopefully you found it humorous or entertaining.


	24. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth, Kate, and a shotgun walk into a bar...

The world goes to Hell in a handbasket when the vampires take over. Many perish during the Culling Years, as they call it, and the few that remain are given a choice: Bow down or die.

But humanity never gives up and pockets of resistance exist in the extreme north where the monsters dare not tread. While the cold doesn't hurt them, it's enough to keep them at bay. For now.

Alaska is now booming; its population growing as refugees pour in from the southern states. Several new settlements crop up and people begin to return to a semblance of normal life.

\---

Helen finishes wiping down her bar and is getting ready to close for the night, when the door swings open.

A man, carrying a shotgun in one hand and a young girl holding the other, enters. He nods at Helen in greeting before gesturing for the girl to sit and propping the shotgun against the front of the counter. “Just for a minute, okay?” He says to his companion. “Because if I have to drive one more hour, I’m gonna lose my shit.”

She just gives him a tight-lipped smile.

“Whiskey, straight up,” he requests, turning his attention to the bartender. “Do you have anything for her to drink? Non-alcoholic?”

“Yes,” Helen says as she fixes his drink. She slides the glass over to him and gives the girl a cup of water.

She watches her take a sip and then set the drink down, her hands spinning the cup between them nervously. Helen pegs her to be in her mid to late teens; pretty thing with green eyes, rosy lips and flawless features. She'll be even more beautiful when she grows up. No wonder he keeps that shotgun handy.

“Where’d you come from?” Helen asks the couple.

“Montana,” answers the man. He side-eyes the girl when she doesn't add to the conversation, then shrugs. “We've been driving north for days, getting away from,” he gestures in the air, “You know.”

There’s a soft sound coming from the young woman as if she's holding in her tears. Shoulders hunching and head bowing at the effort. The sniffle is the only indication that she’d even cried at all. He lays a calming hand on her knees and lets her play with his fingers.

Helen's expression turns contemplative as she observes this display of affection coming from him. He looks to be a little rough around the edges; unshaven with wild dark hair and eyes and the edges of a tattoo crawling up his neck. He's too young to be her father and they don't look like siblings. Helen's not going to question their relationship but he had better keep it in his pants if he doesn't want to ruin it.

But the damage might have already been done if she’d managed to get past his gruff exterior. The teen bites at her lower lip, looking at him through her lashes, as she wrestles with his thumb. Adoration clearly written on her face. Helen knows for sure the man isn't ignorant of his good looks and bad boy charm, uses them skillfully on many a woman probably, but he doesn't seem to be bothered or aware of this girl’s attraction to him.

Shit, poor thing, Helen thinks, more for the teenager's soon to be broken heart than anything. She looks at him, then smiles. “Just passing through?”

He finishes his drink and nods, “Yeah. Do you know if there's a hotel where we can clean up? Maybe get a night’s rest?”

“Don't have hotel yet, I'm afraid,” Helen replies. “We’re one of the newer settlements being the furthest north. I tell you what, I've got an extra room for her upstairs and a couch in the living room.”

Let him think what he will, but Helen wants to give the young woman a good place to stay for the night. She seems like she needs it.

The man's eyes narrow, gauging her answer for sincerity, but the girl finally speaks, her voice soft, “Seth, please.” She smiles as she throws his words back at him. “If I don't sleep in a real bed, I'm gonna lose my shit.”

“Why do you get the bed, princess?” He asks with a smirk. “I’m the one doing all the driving. My ass is numb and my back feels like shit.”

“Because,” Princess says simply, tongue poking out from her lips as she pins his thumb down with a harsh pinch. “Ha.”

“Cheater,” he mutters, removing his hand from her grip with a shake.

What an odd pair. Thumb wrestling like kids. Maybe they are siblings.

\---

After locking up for the night, Helen takes them upstairs, aware of the shotgun clutched in Seth's hand and Princess behind him. It's strange but comforting in a way.

She hasn't seen real compassion for another human being in a long time. It's enough to hope that maybe things will get better. And if it takes a maverick and his pretty partner, then so be it.

She shows them the spare bedroom, Seth checking it out with a sweep of narrowed eyes before he nods in approval. Princess sits on the bed, bouncing a little to test the firmness of the mattress when he does.

“Only bathroom is in my room, unfortunately,” Helen says. “You want to take a shower, honey?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The trio move into the room across the hallway; Helen fighting the giggle wanting to come out. What he thinks she's going to do when she's old enough to be his mother, is beyond her. She has arthritis and being in Alaska isn't helping the inflammation in her joints. And there's no one else that lives with her or any weapons stashed anywhere in her building. She's somewhat regretting that decision.

But she lets him move around the bedroom, opening the door to the bathroom and peering inside. Princess throws her an apologetic look before crossing her arms with a sigh.

When he's satisfied that the coast is clear, Princess frowns. “You want to frisk her too?”

Seth has the decency to appear embarrassed, running a hand through his hair and ducking his head.

“Be my guest,” laughs Helen. “I'm not going to turn down being felt up by a handsome man.”

He doesn't say a word, but his cheeks darken as he moves a chair next to the bathroom door. He sits, setting the shotgun across his lap. “Go on, take your damn shower,” he commands with no bite behind it. “Save me some hot water at least.”

Princess slips into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked slightly. Helen bustles about her room after realizing the girl doesn't have a thing to change into. Finding an old box of her daughter’s clothes, she rummages through it, tears threatening to spill, as she takes out a shirt and sweatpants.

“For her,” she hands him the items, “Nothing worse than not having clean clothes to put on after getting washed up.”

She leaves the room before the sob could choke her.

\---

Both women sit at the bed while Seth gets cleaned up. It's quiet, the only sound coming from the bathroom as he removes his clothes. Helen hears him set the shotgun against something and then another noise that indicates he had more than one weapon stashed on him.

“I'm don't mean to pry,” says Helen, glancing at the door once the shower starts. “But your name isn't Princess, is it?”

“No,” the girl laughs. “It's Kate.”

“That's pretty.” She jerks her head at the bathroom. “Not your brother?”

Kate shakes her head in the negative, blush on her cheeks and an amused smile on her lips.

Helen nods.

“Thanks for the clothes.”

“She's not going to wear them anymore.”

Kate leaves it at that, looking around the room uncomfortably.

“He's not showering with that thing, is he?” Helen asks with a grimace. “Can't be safe for the gun or him.”

“He doesn't.”

“Oh, well, good,” breathes Helen. “Are you hungry? I've got some leftovers in the fridge.”

“That’d be nice,” Kate says. “Thank you.”

“I'll fix you two some plates,” she stands, “Come into the kitchen when he's done.”

\---

Helen stares at the ceiling in her room, once everyone has settled for the night. Seth had grumbled about the couch but Kate had given him a chastising glare that had prevented further complaints. Helen's eyes slide shut as the day’s events catch up to her bone-weary body.

A creak of a bedspring startles Helen into alertness. It could be Kate just tossing in her sleep but it's not that. There's no other restless movement coming from the spare bedroom. Helen sits up in her bed, propped up by her elbows, and listens.

Whispers and then a masculine hush is all she hears. And for a moment, she thinks that he's snuck in there for something else. That her assessment of his interest is off, but it's gone quiet again. They're close, living in each other's pocket for who knows how long. And perhaps they'd found some comfort in sleeping together. It's none of her business anyway. Her elbows slide down until she’s on her back once more.

When she finally drifts off to sleep, her dreams are filled with ravaging, shapeless beasts chasing them to the ends of the Earth. And she is powerless to help them.

\---

Helen sips at her coffee when Seth blearily steps into the kitchen, yawning wide and scratching the back of his head.

“Sleep okay?” she asks, smirking. “The couch wasn’t too lumpy?”

“Yeah,” he nods as he pours himself a mug of coffee. “Great.”

He doesn't even blink at the lie when he turns around and drinks, leaning back against the counter. He knows that she knows and his eyebrow rises in challenge.

Helen shrugs. “Good.”

\---

She sees them off, Kate offering a heartfelt thanks and Seth impatiently tapping on the steering wheel. Helen passes her a bag of her daughter's clothes, apologizing for their outdated fashion, but she'd get more use out of them than Helen would.

Kate hugs her from the passenger window, kissing her on the cheek.

She waves when they drive away. Doubts that she'll ever see them again and hopes that whatever they're running from never catches up.

\---

Helen flips the sign to ‘Closed’ and reaches out to turn the lock, when the door swings open. She stumbles back with a cry of surprise when the doorknob thumps against her wrist. She holds the injury to her chest as she glares at the two men who step inside.

A tall man in a suit and striking blue eyes tilts his head at her, pinning her with a calculating stare. The other, sliding in to stand next to him, is young and Asian with two swords strapped to his back. They remind her of another mismatched pair except cold dread sinks into her stomach. So they've crossed the border, braving the colder climate. She wonders if these two are part of a scouting party before the real force arrives.

“I'm closed,” she says, chin raising in defiance. “Come back tomorrow.”

“We just want to ask a question,” says the tall one. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out photos of a man and a young girl. “Have you seen these two?”

“Hmm,” she squints at the pictures, pretending to study them. “No, never in my life.”

“Goddamnit,” swears the young one. “You said–”

“Shut up.” The photos are returned to their spot. “We've been looking for our brother and sister.”

“They don't look anything like you,” she snaps, stepping back.

The tall one wrenches her hand from her grip, his thumb and forefinger encircling her injured wrist. He straightens out her palm with his other hand. “I have a feeling that you’re not being entirely truthful.”

“No, I really don't see the resemblance at all.”

He grins as he produces an ivory handle from his pants pocket. “You could say that we had different parents.”

“I bet,” she sneers, trying to pull her hand away.

The black blade of a knife springs out with a click. He draws a line with the tip across her palm and she grits her teeth at the pain. “I don’t really understand how this works,” he begins. “Memories don't live in your blood.” He hands the knife to the other man. “They're intangible things in your mind.” He holds his free hand out and his partner drags the knife across his palm. “I mean, if I eat your brain, do you think I'd know everything you know?”

“You wouldn't get much,” Helen says. “I didn't finish high school.”

“Some cultures believed that if you ate your enemies’ brains, that you'd gain their knowledge,” he explains. “But this is an easier and less bloodier way to do it.” He looks into her eyes, sheepish expression on his face. “So to speak.”

He molds his palm to hers. His eyes close and then she feels a tugging sensation as if he's yanking at a string within herself. Gasping, she wills her secrets to stay hidden.

When he opens his eyes, his gaze and smile are cruel. “How nice of you to take care of them.” He pockets the knife when the blade flicks back into the handle. “It's only fair we do the same.”

She doesn't say anything but she pulls her hand away when his grip loosens, his thumb sliding over the cut. She hisses, “Bastard.”

“Thank you for the information,” he says. “Don't worry, I won't tell them anything.”

“Get out,” she demands.

After they leave, she locks the door and hurries upstairs. Reaching into her closet, she drags the shotgun out of its hiding place and sits on her bed.

Helen waits for the war to begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope you enjoyed.


	25. destiny struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road that I have taken,  
> one day, walking, I awaken,  
> amazed to see where I have come,  
> where I'm going, where I'm from.
> 
> This is not the path I thought.  
> This is not the place I sought.  
> This is not the dream I bought,  
> just a fever of fate I've caught.
> 
> I'll change highways in a while,  
> at the crossroads, one more mile.  
> My path is lit by my own fire.  
> I'm going only where I desire.
> 
> On the road that I have taken,  
> one day, walking, I awaken.  
> One day, walking, I awaken,  
> on the road that I have taken.
> 
> \--book of counted sorrows, Dean Koontz

It all goes wrong…

\---

When he steps into the room and sees his brother's handiwork, he's beyond shocked. He can't process this. His eyes shift to the floor and then to her body, back and forth, hoping that each time he looks up, it’d be different. She's not, Jesus, she is, not, Christ, is splayed out like an offering to a fucked up god.

“It's clear to me now,” his brother says. “I can see.”

Something inside snaps and he nods. “Me too, Richie.”

“This is me, brother,” he insists.

“Yeah, I know.”

It's mercy, he thinks, when he fires the first shot into his chest. To end his brother's suffering. Richie lurches forward, hugs him close, “It's okay,” a wheezing breath, “I know you’re sorry.”

“Are you?” He cries. “What you did… Are you sorry?”

“She helped me see.”

He unloads the revolver into his brother's stomach, each bullet feels like they're tearing right through his heart. The gun drops to the floor and he holds Richie, cradling his head against his shoulder. “I can see too,” he says, “There is no El Rey for us.”

\---

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses, “How'd he get here so fast?”

“Should have killed him when you had the chance,” Richie comments.

“Shut up,” he grits, hands through his hair. “Let me think.”

“This is your reckoning,” Jacob says. “Reap what you sow.”

“Daddy,” Kate warns. “Please.”

“Kate,” Scott whispers. “Be quiet.”

Banging at the door, “Geckos! This is Texas Ranger Gonzalez. Come out peacefully.”

Too much noise. He can't concentrate. His mind whirling as he shouts, “All of you shut the fuck up! Jesus fucking Christ!”

It’s blessedly silent.

“Seth! Richard!” The Ranger starts up again, pounding on the door. Insistent, like the pounding in his head. “This is your last chance.”

A loud bang and he thinks that they've broken down the door, except Scott slumps against his father and Kate is screaming. Spatters of brain on her pale cheek. He might start screaming too.

“Richie! What the fuck!”

“They won't let us go, Seth,” his brother explains as another shot finds Jacob’s heart.

He drags Kate toward him, “Don't do this, Richard.”

The door splinters and he backs away, one arm keeping her firmly behind him, gun drawn. She clutches him like a lifeline, whispering prayers under her breath. None of them comfort him when he shoots his brother.

\---

He coughs up blood, hands covering the wound in his belly. The stake clatters to the floor. “You-you stabbed me…”

“I'm sorry, Seth,” Richie says, sadness in his eyes. “I couldn't let you hurt her.”

The demon-woman glares at him as he falls to his knees. His vision is blurring. Quick, quick, before blood loss drains his strength. He pulls his hand away and reaches behind him, grabbing his revolver tucked in his pants. There's a sense of satisfaction when bright red blossoms on his brother's chest.

“No!”

He doesn't even care when she pounces on him and tears out his throat.

\---

The dial, fork, fuck whatever, stops. ‘You die’ mocks him from the cardboard. “Wait, wait,” he says, hands held up in surrender. The look in the man's eyes tells him that he's not going to talk his way out of this. “Just hold on a second.”

“Ten seconds.”

Yeah, he could work with that. “Give them a chance,” he says. “Let them spin.”

The man nods.

Kate touches his shoulder but he jerks away. He doesn't deserve anything she gives him.

The barrel of the shotgun is aimed at his head and he grabs it, swinging it lower. “Less mess,” he smirks. Joker to the fucking end.

“Seth!” is the last thing he hears.

\---

“That's got to be faster,” he pleads, sweat dripping in his eyes. He blinks it away, realizes he's crying.

“Not even close, you fucking baby.” his father grins. “Faster. Do it again, faster.”

“I can't.” He hangs his head. His hands shake when he looks at them. “I can't.”

“I'm sorry, my boy.”

“You were never sorry.”

His father smiles, “No, I wasn’t.”

He feels nothing when the trigger is pulled.

\---

Rage. So much rage. He can't keep it down. Doesn't want to hold it in anymore.

“Every time we fly solo, it all goes to Hell!”

Punching feels good. He's always had violence simmering at the surface. She'd known that and she still had stayed with him. Except when she didn't. But he won't think about that.

“Eddie!”

He'll keep going until his hand is a bloody mess.

“Kate!”

Goddamnit! Bring her back, he wants to scream.

“Tell them that Jacknife Jed's is a Gecko brothers joint!”

Richie’s face is smoking, scorching, and he doesn't fucking care. He'll hold him until he's pressing down on ashes.

And then he is, his palms are blackened with soot. He stares at them in fascination.

Did Richie say something? He’s not sure. Maybe. He tries to replay what happened, but all he remembers is that Kate's dead and nothing will change that. He laughs, “Payback's funny that way.”

He stands, dusts off his hands, and turns to the others. Their mouths split into vicious grins. He beckons, “Come on, fuckers. Let's play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, I'm not entirely sure where this came from. But it took two days to write.
> 
> Sorry that it's a jumbled mess. I just got some bad news at work and it's pretty much how I'm feeling at the moment.
> 
> I'm never taking vacation again :P


	26. however far away, i will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's distracting her with his face and bulging biceps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignores season two.

Kate is aware of how attractive Seth is.

But it’s a back of the mind thing. She doesn't focus on it until he does something sweet or thoughtful and he gives her this look, like, yeah, I'm a bad guy but I can be good too. At least to seventeen year old girls who've attached themselves to him.

Like a leech.

Without the blood-sucking part.

God, no. Don’t think about that ever.

\---

He really makes it hard to hate him, when he's nice and caring in his own way. He's considerate to a degree. Lets her have first pick of the beds and shower after he shoves her into the room like a sack of meat. She chooses the direction they're going but he allows it with a hint of impatience. He waits for her to buckle up before hitting the gas that always presses her against the seat. So, yeah, he's nice but an asshole all the same.

Hate is a harsh word though, so she tries to find one that fits. Loathe? Detest? Dislike?

Seth's tolerable with his rough edges and gorgeous everything. She wishes he isn't good-looking. It'd be easier to not feel anything for him. As if his attractiveness allows the terrible personality that comes with it. Is she that shallow?

Maybe it's not a question of what she feels about him. It could be her justifying her own actions. Why did she ask him if he wanted company?

Kate can blame it on the expression on his face. He'd looked hurt, angry, lost, and lonely all at once. Exactly how she’d felt. She couldn't ask Freddie if she could come along. He had family. She didn't. Not anymore.

That moment, when Seth had stomped out of the Twister, is the deciding factor. He is her and she is him. Afraid, tired, burned out and desperate.

Wait. Before then.

The declaration of protection. No bumps or scrapes. And he's done pretty well so far. She can count the number of bruises and cuts she's received staying with him easily. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

But he's collected a few. All in her name. Because he's shouting it while pushing her behind him or standing in front of her, a shield for bullets or leering eyes.

She finds it aggravating, quick to throw an eye roll or an annoyed sigh. She can take care of herself. Doesn't need him to butt in at all.

And if the shopkeeper wants to stare at her breasts as she's haggling with him, it's better than being touched or groped. No harm, no foul. Seth, however, never sees it that way. Feels that the shopkeeper deserves a punch in the face. Doesn't he know how hard it is to get the guy to agree on her price after he's sporting a bloody nose? It's fucking difficult.

Now she has to excuse both their behaviors.

“Seth, I don’t care,” she says to him, low and under her breath. “If he wants to look at my chest then he can.” She pretends not to notice his gaze sliding down for a second. “Maybe he'll give me a discount.” Frowny face with a side of disappointment. She leaves out the finger wag of shame. That might be overdoing it.

And then.

“I am so sorry, sir, my brother,” she stutters briefly over the word. She can't define their relationship but it's safe and close enough. “He’s very protective. We're all we have after,” she sniffles and squeezes out a tear, “After momma died.”

It's not hard to appear broken and grief-stricken. Considering everything that's happened to them up to this point. And Seth helps to sell it by crossing an arm over her chest and resting his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to press a kiss on the top of her head. “S'okay, sis,” he murmurs.

Kate almost cries for real.

The shopkeeper practically gives her whatever she asks for after that.

\---

He's distracting her with his face and bulging biceps. And God, that smirk. Sometimes she wants to slap him when he does it.

That smirk says “I know better.” It says “Don't get mad, honey, just let me do all the dirty work.” It says “Shut up, stay put, and keep your head down.”

Fuck that smirk. Fuck it right up his ass. That she has not been looking at either.

Kate wants to help. Contribute. She's not asking to feel tough. Or prove something. Who is she trying to impress? Him? Pfft, as if he cares. He's been doing this a lot longer than she has. She'd have to rob a bank in her underwear while juggling fire and doing cartwheels in order to impress him. Hell, that’d amaze her too.

Seth's overwhelmed. Especially with having to drag her along and worry about her well-being. He's always casting a glance in her direction. Making sure she's still there and routing all avenues of escape for her with a quick scan of the area.

Nevermind missing his brother. He won't talk about him though. Shuts down completely when she so much as mentions him. Shit, Seth's got her unable to even think of his brother’s name without feeling guilty. She wasn't there to see their falling out. If she had been, she could have done something. Like… She doesn't know and anyway Seth won't talk about it, so… There.

It's his problem. He has several really. Mental. Emotional. Physical. He's scarred from head to toe, inside and out.

She misses her brother too. And she tells Seth that she's forgotten about trying to find him, only to mention him the next day. Because she has to. Scott's all she has left of her family.

Seth just says he's dead.

“But…”

“Dead, I tell you.”

“I just…”

“Fucking dead! A rotting, stinking, blood-sucking corpse walking around, pretending to be your brother.”

“Fuck you!”

“No. Fuck you, princess. Fuck you and your self-righteous need to help everyone.”

“I hope you die. I hope you rot in Hell.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

Seth leaves after, slamming the door in his wake. Kate doesn't think he'll be back. But he shows up a day later. She's apparently stupid enough to wait for him because he walks in, surprised to still see her. Watching TV of all things. There's no apology on his lips. He lays in his bed and watches TV with her. His silence is more welcome than hearing excuses.

Thank goodness he's missed her strutting around in a shirt and underwear. Because she could and whatever. He wasn't there to have a conniption over it.

Once, she'd changed into her bikini and stepped out of the bathroom, crossing the room and heading for the pool. Seth trains his eyes to the ceiling. “Warn me next time,” he says.

She stops at the door. “About what?”

“That.” He gestures vaguely at her, because he's pointedly not looking at her.

“Whatever. You've seen it before.”

She leaves the room and swims a few laps. Sunbathes until she's pink. She's not going to complain when she returns to the room. She slathers on lotion in the bathroom. Her back stings when she lays down on the bed so she flips over on her stomach, slowly, hisses at the tightness of her skin anyway.

“What is it?” he asks, concern in his voice. “What's wrong?”

See, nice. Considerate.

“Nothing. Just burned is all.”

“Should’ve put sunblock on, genius.”

And there's the asshole.

Stupid, pretty asshole.

\---

The closest to normal she's ever been is after a well-planned bank job. There's plenty of money to go around. Seth manages to rent a nice little house in a small town. They live in comfort and she has her own room. She likes it here. It's not home but it's good. Peaceful.

They stay long enough for her to develop a relationship with a local boy named Javier. He's her age. It's nothing special. Kisses here and there. Dates now and then. Seth disapproves but he has no say in her life.

Javier's palming her breasts under her shirt but over her bra. And she's feeling his hardness between her legs while they make out in the back of his car.

It's exhilarating. Except when she suddenly pictures Seth instead of Javier. Her blood runs hotter. A pulse of arousal flutters inside her. She's close to something as Javier grinds against her, whispering sweet words in her ear.

She doesn’t notice the button of her jeans popping open or the zipper being pulled down. A hand slides into her underwear and she gasps as it explores.

Seth is talking dirty to her. Telling her how wet she is. How he wants her to come. Yeah, that’s it, baby. He's always wanted to touch her this way. Is she going to come? Just for him? So pretty. Fuck, she feels so good.

Her back arches and she can't take a breath. Please, yes, right there. More. She grips his forearm, confused at how narrow it feels. It almost brings her out of the fantasy. Then he's hitting the right spot with just enough pressure. She's on fire. Warmth blossoms from her abdomen and spreads outward. Seth, oh, Seth.

“Oh, Kate.”

Seth's face disappears and Javier is looming over her. He comes in his pants with such a horrible expression. She didn't even touch him but he breathes heavy and sweats. Wipes his head and removes his other hand out of her jeans.

“Um.” She's not sure what to say. “Thank you.” Awkward. “But I have to go.” Wow, that's not much better. “Sorry, my brother's going to get worried.”

She cringes. Her mind recoils at the thought of what she just said and Seth's association with what happened. Gross.

“Okay,” Javier says, eyebrows drawing down. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No, no. It's fine.” She licks her lips. “Great, I mean. Best one I ever had.”

Kate wants to hide in a cave. Forever. Seal herself up and never see the light of day.

He drives her back to the house. And wouldn't that be wonderful if Seth's waiting up for her? Like the concerned brother he's supposed to be?

He is, because nothing has gone right for her so far. She's trying to fix her mussed hair and rumpled clothes but Javier pulls her toward him for a kiss. Seth is having none of that, standing and making his way toward the car. Murder in his eyes and promises of pain in his fists. Before Javier can have a black eye or broken bone, she jumps out and waves goodbye to Javier. Sensing his immediate doom, Javier peels out of the driveway. She regrets not staying in the car. Take me with you, she screams in her head.

Kate passes Seth, head down and muttering a good night. He follows her. “Where're you going?”

“Bed. I'm tired.”

“How was it?”

“Fine. Great. Best one I ever had.”

If she wakes up dead tomorrow, it'll be the best thing to ever happen to her.

\---

“Not going out tonight with what's his nuts?”

“Javier,” Kate corrects as she stuffs her mouth full of popcorn to stifle a laugh. “And no.” It comes out sounding like “Augh shno,” but he gets the gist.

Seth nods. “Well, don’t wait up.”

She waves him away with a lazy flick of her wrist. Waits until she hears the car pull out of the driveway before stripping down to her shirt and underwear. Historically, he's gone for several hours. Plenty of time to prance around and catch up on some shows. Goof off and let loose.

Maybe wash the dishes if she's feeling generous. It's his turn but she can be nice too.

Later, she'll blame it on the stereo blasting at a high volume and losing track of time as she scrubs a pan, her body dancing and swaying in beat to a poppy song.

Seth's stealthy when he wants to be so even if she did hear a car, his footsteps are too quiet for her to pick up.

“What are you doing?”

The pan slips out of her hands and clangs onto the floor. Kate turns around and tugs down the ends of her shirt. “What does it look like I'm doing?” she snaps.

Seth's eyes rove. Everywhere. Her legs. The sink. The stereo. Her face. Back at her legs. “Put some pants on,” he tells the floor.

She would but he's blocking the doorway. She settles for making him uncomfortable. Resumes washing the dishes like it's nothing to be in her underwear with a grown man eyeing her ass.

It. Is. Nothing. He won't do anything. Even if she’d wanted him to. Which she doesn’t. Good looks aside, she knows a bad decision when she sees one. And he’s got poor judgement written all over his gorgeous face.

“Kate.” He says her name in warning.

She hums loud to the song currently playing. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

“Goddamnit, Kate.”

This is a good song. She likes this one. Oldie, but a goodie. “And when I find myself falling for some girl,” she sings into a spoon, “Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world.”

She finishes, still singing the chorus, “'Cause I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer. I roam around, around, around.” She pushes him out of the way and heads into her room.

That night she leaves him. And doesn't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this between Fallout 4 sessions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	27. caterpillar girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't have her any other way.

Christ, she's annoying.

Under his skin and in his brain annoying.

“Do you have to drive so fast?”

“You almost hit that car.”

“Oh my god, just pass him already.”

Seth's tempted to leave Kate on the side of the road if one more stupid ass comment comes out of her. Maybe she’s read his mind because as he's taking a hairpin turn with a speed that's close to dangerous, she opens her mouth, but her eyes catch his, and she shuts it with a clack of her teeth.

After they stop at a gas station, Kate steps out and stretches, fingers groping for the sky and toes tipping off the ground. He begins to fuel up when she says she needs to use the restroom. “Make it quick,” he replies, jamming the nozzle into the tank.

“Uh huh.”

Seth leans back against the car, arms crossed, watching her walk inside the convenience store. He contemplates leaving her here. They're far enough away from the Twister. She's a smart girl, she'll figure something out. And if not, well, that's not his problem.

She's nothing to him.

The opportunity and thought passes when she returns and gets back in the car.

\---

Kate takes to being a criminal on the run like a goddamn trooper. She's the one to suggest that Seth pull some jobs, which she says with finger quotes in case he didn't understand what she meant. He may not have been the smartest in high school but at least he's got a diploma, unlike some people he knows. She never appreciates that joke. But she does the research, figuring out the best time and how much cash will be on hand. It's jarring to see her work out the plan and sit behind the wheel with a hard set to her jaw, waiting for his return, as if she's been his getaway driver and partner all her life. She even has the audacity to ask him what took so long as she drives off.

“I didn't know I was on a timer,” he gripes and then clutches the door jam with a white-knuckled grip. “Fuck, slow down. Where'd you learn to drive, Andretti?”

“From watching you,” she laughs but lets off the gas. “You were in there for more than two minutes.”

“If I take longer than five,” he says, staring ahead, “Just drive.”

“Seth,” she starts.

He almost knows what she's going to say so he stops her from finishing. “I mean it. Don't ever come after me.”

Kate agrees but he has a feeling she's only doing it to shut him up.

\---

He's jolted awake by a slap on his chest.

It takes him a second before he realizes Kate's arm has flopped over him. He pushes it off and rolls on his side, facing away from her. She shuffles toward him, her breath hot and damp on his neck.

Keep to their sides, his fucking ass.

He pushes her away and moves closer to the edge of the bed, but like a heat-seeking missile, she searches him out and snuggles into him. He gives up just as he's about to fall off. She's even more annoying asleep. His body doesn't care so long as there's warm, soft curves next to him; the beginning of a hard-on raising it's ugly head.

Seth huffs out a laugh despite the situation. He can't sleep like this; it's making him sweat. His clothes are damp from the press of her body. After jostling her off, he props up his pillow and starts watching TV. He's not surprised when she sets her head on his lap. His stupid hand smoothes a stroke down her back when she whimpers in her sleep.

\---

He stays away from single bed hotel rooms. His pants can only take so much drool before they're a complete waste.

\---

Seth catches sight of things that he should not be seeing because Kate can't close the goddamn bathroom door properly. He doesn't know what she thinks he is, but a blind man isn't one of them. Yeah, he looks. Might as well. Every angle in the room is the perfect angle to find out what kind of underwear she's got on through the crack in the door. It's just a quick glance, a note to self, and his eyes go back to the TV or his gun that he's cleaning.

Kate's seen him the same way without the benefit of a half-closed door. She doesn't bat an eye, no appreciative once over is thrown his way. Like she's seen better. He doubts that but she's tagging along for shits and giggles or whatever her reason is, a free show should be some kind of consolation prize for all the crap they've been through.

\---

He kicks her feet into a better stance, smiling at her frustrated sigh, and tells her to line up the sight on the bottle. “Pretend I'm on the other end,” he jokes.

Kate fires and misses. The bullet slams into the post below her target.

“Aim's a little low,” he comments after he pushes her arms up higher.

She eyes him from the side, smirk on her lips. “Was it?”

Seth grins.

She continues until every bottle is a scattered mess on the ground. He lets her keep the gun. If she really wants to shoot him full of holes, she would have done it already.

He thinks she's saving that for another time.

\---

Pretty girl lost in Mexico gets them every time.

It annoys him that she's better at this than he is. All it takes is a flash of her brilliant green eyes and a quirk of her soft pink lips and the dude’s putty in her hands. Or rather his wallet that she's fished out of his pocket without anyone being the wiser. Except for Seth, who knows what to look for.

Kate's not supposed to be doing this shit. He specifically had told her that he can handle this side of their partnership. She's the planner, the driver, the holder of the money. Everything but the actual nitty gritty part that requires a hardened criminal. It's not that he doesn't think she's incapable, it's just the principal of the thing they have. Whatever the fuck it is.

As close as they are, which isn't very, Seth and Kate lead different lives at every hotel room they've occupied. They hardly talk outside of necessity. He gets drunk, gets high or prepares for the score of the day. She reads from her bible, jots down notes, goes out for research and apparently grifts on the side. Practice makes perfect and he wonders how long she's been doing this. Since they drove away together? Or before that? Was she a criminal in the making long before the Gecko brothers screwed up her life?

He's inclined to believe that their recent circumstances brought out her inner thief. She studies him just as much as she studies from that cursed book. Probably learned a thing or two. But watching her con some moron out of his cash? It's only going to cause trouble and he is the king of Shit Just Got Real. He doesn't need a queen to help him rule all that's fucked up in his shitty world.

Seth still laughs though, after she's left the idiot and he's patting his pockets, confused and a slow dawning lights up in his ugly face.

\---

He should have nipped her side business in the bud when he had the chance. Instead he follows her. Makes sure she doesn't get into more trouble than she can handle. He's in more fistfights than he cares to be, stumbling back to the room, bloodied and angry. Seth feels like all the other idiots out there who fall prey to her wiles.

“What happened to you?” She asks after he walks in and she scrambles to get a towel to mop up his bruised ego and busted nose.

“Hit something stupid,” he answers.

“With your face?” she retorts.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Sit up,” Kate commands when he falls back on his bed. His fucking head is pounding but he obeys. “Lean your head down and pinch your nostrils.”

“Jesus,” he hisses.

“That's what you get for being an idiot.”

Oh, he knows. Fucking moron ran after her and Seth had to intervene. He should have let him go but Seth had to be the dumb ass hero. He's never been the good guy before and now he's figured out why. The hard way. That's twice he's defended her honor and ended up beaten. You'd think he'd learn his lesson by now.

Seth releases his nose and hangs his head lower.

“Hey,” she calls out. “Come on, you have to stop the bleeding. You might choke or something.”

As if she cares what happens to him. He's ruining himself inside and out. She just stands by and watches, probably with a perverse sense of thrill. The man who had destroyed her life slowly killing himself with alcohol and drugs. She doesn’t encourage him but she doesn't stop him either, waiting for the inevitable train wreck to happen. She better enjoy the show because there isn't going to be any reruns.

Kate kneels down to his level and pinches her fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Fucking Christ, Kate!” He exclaims, slapping her hand away. His angry glare is diminished by tears pricking at his eyes. She's a goddamn sadist.

She tries again. Seth fights her off, holding her wrists tightly in his hands. “You’re hurting me,” she mutters through clenched teeth.

“You hurt me first,” he says.

She scoffs and gives him a pointed look. “Really, Seth?”

He loosens his grip but she doesn't move away. “Why are you still here?” he asks, even though deep down inside, he knows the answer. Maybe he's known it all along.

“Because,” she replies.

He nods and lets her help him stop the flow of blood still dripping from his nose.

Cleaned up and suddenly so damn tired from everything, he lays back on his bed and allows her to nestle against his side, her ear to his heart and his arm wrapped around her back.

“Don't drool on me,” he mumbles.

“Don't snore.”

“Don't kick me in the nuts,” he chuckles when her leg crosses over his.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

He pinches her hip, tensing at her knee hiking up higher.

“I swear to God, Seth, I'll punch you in the nose.”

“Can't be worse than the jackass who did it before.”

Kate hums.

He can already feel the sweat starting to form between their bodies. The urge to roll over, away from their body heat, passes when she squeezes him closer. It's not so bad, he thinks, drifting off to the sounds of her soft breathing. Being this close to her…

…not so bad at all.

\---

They get up and ready for the day. It's time to move on from this crapfest and find other prospects. Maybe a beach town. It's been a long while since he's seen her bikini. After all, it's not something he hasn't seen before and she doesn’t seem to mind him looking.

Kate inspects his nose, tenderly touching the forming bruise under his eyes before tapping a finger on the tip. She laughs at his groan. Seth slings their bags over his shoulder and takes her hand, pulling her out of the room with a giggle bursting out of her lips.

They drive away with no destination in mind.

“Do you have to drive so fast?”

Christ, she's annoying.

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Season 3 in production March 14!


	28. last dance

He saw her first.

Even if it's not technically true.

He'd seen her as beyond an escape route. Seth was thinking of a way out but all he thought about, in that small space in time next to the pool, was a way in.

Before he said too much and scared her off.

He's regretted that most of all.

\---

Seth can't even look at him without anger burning at him from the inside.

He doesn't blame him.

Sometimes he can't even look at himself.

So many outcomes.

If he'd been faster. More reassuring. Kicked her to the curb. Left her with Malvado. Stuck to the goddamn plan.

He foresaw every ending. But not this one. Shot twice in the back and crying in pain and anguish.

She wasn't supposed to be there. This was never in the stars. Too much going wrong to be right. He should have known that. But he was caught up in being king to see.

She died with a curse on her lips.

_I hope you burn in hell._

Seth's anger washed over him and raged deep.

Her final words rang true.

\---

Seth won't admit how much she meant to him.

But he knew.

Every action, every word, reflected the effect she had on him. He'd point it out if he wanted a fist to the face.

Three months together. How could she not touch the withered heart inside? She was bright, a beacon to lost souls. And there was never anyone more lost than Seth.

Sometimes he thought about taking that hit. Just to confirm.

_There's no more love left._

Jealousy sparked.

He doesn’t say a word.

\---

Seth saw her first but he saw her last.

It will always be that way, past and present.

She brought destruction at her return.

Standing among the ruins of his empire, he waited for her.

“Goodbye, Richie.”

“Tell Seth, I said hi.”

Seth loved her more than anything. But that blinded him to what she's become.

She smiled and held his hand.

The knife plunged into her heart and the blood of a thousand souls spilled forth.

“We’ll tell him together.”

Their revenge consumed them both.

He saw this ending coming a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, hope you enjoyed?
> 
> I wanted to write something to celebrate my 5000th hit but it's still not finished. This story came rushing out instead. Took me a day.


	29. mint car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say it will always be like this  
> The two of us together  
> It will always be like this  
> Forever and ever and ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a disconnect between what I've posted and what's stored away for editing or use in other stories. This is a collection of blurbs that had no home. Cleaned them up some so they'd kind of flow. SxK FDTD number thirty-seven (Thirty-seven?!) for your perusal.

A leg over his shoulder and his tongue drawing designs into her skin has her screaming profanities at him. In a good way, of course. His mouth is so talented. He laughs. Who knew curses could spring from innocence? He keeps going until she's boneless and her voice is rough.

A hand at her throat, cutting off air, is interesting. But it's even better when their roles are reversed. She has to do it with both hands; his neck is so much thicker than hers. But the reward is oh so satisfying. _Fuck!_ is gasped out as his fingers claw her hips, bruising deep.

At first she didn't like his hands gripping her waist as he plunges into her from behind. She feels like an animal. He's acting like one. Growling into her ear. Biting at her shoulder. Possessive. She's not a thing to be owned. But then his hand trails up, fingers at her lips. She takes them between her teeth, sucks at their tips. Bites down. He's hers too when she makes her mark.

Their first time together is side by side on the bed with gentle caresses. Soft and slow. Tension building when he kisses her neck and she reaches up to thread fingers through his hair. He murmurs her name. She answers back with his. They hold each other as they achieve glorious release.

Pressing him against the wall while she works him with her mouth is one of her favorites. She doesn't mind the hand pulling at her hair if he's groaning like that. The pain is worth it. She licks him clean and he kisses her rough and dirty in thanks. She smiles and pushes his head down.

The shower is awkward. Hoisted up, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the tile, she's not sure she can get off this way. Worries that she's going to slip or that he will. Then she starts to giggle, picturing a comical pratfall. He pulls back, frown on his face. She can't get an apology out before she laughs hysterically. He shuts her up with a hand delving between her legs. She returns the favor with a tight grip and hard strokes.

Sometimes she watches him sweet talk another woman. Makes her wet thinking about them together while she observes from a chair next to the bed. Maybe she joins them or maybe she just touches herself. She tells him about that fantasy and he smirks. He brings home a cute blonde the next day.

He doesn't like other men looking at her much less touching her. He's aware of being hypocritical. He'd sooner break their dick off than watch them go at it. Sorry, baby girl, but not really. But he likes to see her flirt and then come to the rescue if it goes too far. He's big brother or daddy. She should be ashamed of the sex afterward. She's not.

Tied up. Tied down. They have their way with one another while the other one is helpless. She punishes. He worships. Vice versa. The safe word is _toaster_.

Dirty words. Dirty talk. He's got a mouth made for sinning. But that's okay, she's good enough to make him repent. On his knees. On her back. There's no surface in the room that hasn't been blessed by their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PS: There's a Cure song for everything in life ;P


	30. a night like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trust (You're just) the most gorgeously, stupid thing I ever cut in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So I had to edit this a bit, because I saw an error and also I've been listening to the Cure for twenty plus years and a friend of mine pointed out that I still got the lyrics wrong. I fixed the words, but I still believe it can go either way, hence the parenthesis.

It doesn't take much for someone to look at Seth then at Kate and draw the wrong conclusions. Did he kidnap her? Or is he some homeless fuck she took pity on?

Yes and yes, he wants to say.

He's had to pull her away from well-meaning assholes asking if she needs help. He's tossed several scraps of paper in the garbage, phone numbers hastily scribbled on them, that are pressed into her hand while he isn't looking. He's got to give them props for that because the window of opportunity is very short. She's never far from his eyesight if he can't help it.

“If you didn't look like a dirtbag,” she laughs, pointing out his disheveled appearance. “We wouldn't have this problem.”

“I am a dirtbag,” he admits. “Otherwise you wouldn't be here.”

She nods and then shrugs; lighthearted mood lessening at the darkness in his eyes. “I'm just saying.”

He doesn't change for anyone least of all the little girl he's taken and allowed to stay with him. If anything, he lets himself go just to spite her. She can keep her fucking comments to herself. And if she doesn't like hanging out with a loser, the door's wide open. He's not holding her hostage anymore.

Seth wonders if she'd be proud now that he's cleaned up with suit pressed and shoes shined. If she'd straighten his tie when he gets frustrated with it. Smooth his lapels and grin at him, no longer a cause for concern for her well-being. Instead he's someone worthy enough to hang onto her arm.

He'd revert back in a heartbeat if he could hear her laugh again.

\---

He's no stranger to self-medication. Uppers, downers, cocaine, pot, so on and so forth. Back then, it's to keep him on an even keel. Because if he sits too long and contemplates where it all went wrong, he'd go crazy. And she's no help at all. She's a constant reminder of the mistakes he's made to get them here. Every time he looks at her, the guilt overwhelms him.

At first, she stays far away from him. Sits on the opposite side of the room, lips pressed in a tight line, while he prepares his fix. Sometimes she hides in the bathroom until he's passed out or delirious.

One night, his hands shake too much and the vein won't pop enough to his satisfaction. He readjusts the band, taps his arm, before giving up. Head hung low, he's on the verge of realizing how fucked up he is when her hand appears below his nose.

“Gimme that,” she says, beckoning her fingers for the syringe.

He obeys without a thought, careful not to let the needle prick her skin. His mouth opens to say something, make a stupid ass remark, but she stops him with a firm shake of her head. “You need help,” she sighs as she kneels down.

He nods, “Ain't that the truth.”

Would she care that he hasn't touched any drug harder than aspirin since that night? He thinks about it, some days more than others, but he remembers the feel of her hands on his arm as she injects the heroin into his vein. The smell of her hair when she'd bent down to tuck him between the pillows. The tears shimmering in her eyes the first time she'd helped him. And the hardness of her features on the nights after.

It wouldn't be the same without her near to watch over him. She's his safety net when he falls and he's afraid if he tries once again, the landing will be fatal.

\---

_Because he killed Kate._

He hears that over and over in his ears, except sometimes it sounds like, _Because_ you _killed Kate._

If he'd only kept to his promise to her, she'd still be alive.

_Stick with me and you'll get out of this…_

The look on her face when he'd walked up to her and shoved the bag into her arms. He'd never been able to describe it before but now he's come to realize that it was hope. That he'd stay with her and they'd continue on together. Wherever they end up, she'd be safe.

Not cold and alone in the middle of nowhere.

He can't bring himself to ask Richie where she is. He doesn't want to see the result of his broken promise.

Seth wishes he'd at least said a proper goodbye instead of the venom spitting out of his mouth. He knows that even if he's given one more chance to do it right, he'd fuck it up all over again.

It will haunt him for the rest of his days.

\---

“Need more red,” she mumbles.

Seth laughs at that. “That's not the point, Katie.” He turns over, intent on explaining the actions of the Stranger to her, when he discovers that her eyes are closed. “Kate?”

“Hmm?”

His eyebrows rise. “You asleep?”

“A'course.” Her face scrunches adorably. “Buh, he's not.”

“Who's not?”

“The guy, y'know. Him.” Her hand flails out in the direction of the TV and plops back onto the bed.

“The Stranger?”

“Not finished,” she sighs as she nestles further under the covers. “Me too. I want…” She frowns. Her hand reaches out to him and he takes it, stroking her palm with his thumb. “Not enough red.”

“What is it?”

“Will you help, Seth?”

Before he can respond, she snores. He has an intense feeling that her dream means more than he can comprehend. But he shrugs it off. The movie’s weird and she's just talking in her sleep. Dream nonsense, he thinks.

He drifts off, still holding her hand.

He remembers that moment now, looking at her standing in front of him. No longer dead but not alive either. Her face glows with the rage of a thousand souls and her eyes are black from the bottomless pit that born them.

“Yeah,” he says and reaches a hand out for hers. “I'll help you, Kate.”

Her head tilts, wicked smile dropping for a second before it returns. “Seth,” she sighs, her voice hasn't changed. She still sounds so innocent.

He pulls her to him once she takes his hand and hugs her close. She smells like blood, dirt and tears. “I should've been there for you,” he tells her.

“I loved you,” she confesses when his hands cup her face, dark eyes shifting to the green that they used to be. He wipes a tear running down her cheek with his thumb. “And now it's all gone, Seth.”

He presses her against him. Tucks her head under his chin. “I love you, too.”

“Don't make this hard,” she cries.

“It's the only way I know,” he smiles.

“Jerk,” she sniffles. He doesn't mind her rubbing her nose on his jacket.

“You want some company?”

Kate pulls away, the anger of a thousand souls returning. “Yeah,” she nods, still there buried deep inside. He'll find a way to bring her out.

“Well, come on, Queen of the Night,” he says, clasping her hand in his and tugging her forward. “Let's get ramblin'.”

She laughs and it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really need to stop listening to the Cure. But as odd as it seems, they lighten my mood when I'm feeling down because work blows goats and not in a good way.
> 
> Anyway, I'm highly anticipating season 3 and I wish it'd just get here already.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add, thank you for reading! Warms the cockles of my heart.


	31. turn it around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds Life under the bed.
> 
> That's not a metaphor.

Kate finds Life under the bed.

That's not a metaphor.

There's literally a board game stashed under the bed in the room. The box looks beat up but the board itself appears in good condition. She catalogues its contents: two cars (red and blue), five pink pegs, a few slips of paper money and one career card (athlete).

Life has seen better days.

Maybe it is a metaphor.

She sighs, pushing the tiny red car on the board. She adds a pink peg into one of the holes and another as an afterthought. They're not going to be playing this game to pass the time. He probably wouldn't anyway. He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that’d sit still for more than a minute, even to play a board game with her.

The spinner still works, clicking around to three when she gives it a twist.

Three months that they've been together. Doesn't seem so long.

Long enough to get close, despite their differences. Maybe it's the thought of going on alone that brought them together. Syncing fluidly when they get into trouble. Clutching to one another on dark, cold nights. Reassuring touches after a nightmare that turn into something more and leave them both gasping for breath.

That's how it happens in the movies, isn't it?

A touch here, a touch there, in the pitch-black room. They can't see; they could pretend they're reaching out for someone else. He'd pull her closer and she'd let him. She'd press a hand to his cheek, feeling the months' worth of travel growing on his face. He'd lean over her, face buried into her neck, licking at her fast-beating pulse.

It's comfort, she tells herself the first time it happens. Two screwed up people looking for acceptance from each other. It won't happen again. But it does. Always at night; the shadows hiding their real feelings and true selves. In the morning, they don't acknowledge the things they've done. A secret they bury until the sun dips down and throws the room into darkness once again.

The tiny red car, with its pink passengers, treks through the game, passing all the events she'll never get to experience. Does she miss her past life? Some days when it becomes too much and she feels like she's being crushed from the weight of it all.

“Hey,” his sleepy voice breaks through her contemplation of Life. She giggles, setting the car onto a tile on the board. “Whatcha got there?”

“I found Life,” Kate says, laughing at his confused expression. “Wanna play?”

“If it's anymore fucked up than it is now, no, not really,” he replies.

“It's missing some pieces, but I think we can work with what we've got.”

“You think so?”

She nods, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit with her. Seth picks up the red car, eyeing it with disdain. “Not my kinda ride, Kate. You got something cooler?”

“Yep,” she says. “A blue one.”

Seth chuckles, looks down at the board and then back up quickly. “Kate?”

“Hmm?”

He searches her face before glancing down again. He sets the car back on the tile. “Let's find something better.”

“Than Life?” She looks around the room. “I didn't find any other games. This one was under the bed.”

“Not that. Tomorrow, we’ll get up early. Maybe head stateside. What'd'ya say?”

“But what about…?” She shakes her head. “You're wanted, Seth. How would we get across without you getting arrested?”

“Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it.” Seth stands up and holds out his hand, pulling her up when she takes it. “I'll get us some passports. We’ll go see my uncle-”

“You've got an uncle?” She asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah, Uncle Eddie,” he says as if it's common knowledge. “Then we'll go from there.”

“Seth…”

He hushes her with a kiss to her lips. It's the first time he's done that without the cover of the dark. “Kate, please,” he begs against her mouth.

She gasps at his fingers tickling under her shirt, his hands spanning across her stomach and around to her back. She nods and raises her arms up to wrap around his neck.

“Okay,” she says.

\---

“You ready?” Seth calls out through the bathroom door.

“Just a second.”

The tiny red car with its pink passengers sits between her fingers. Kate smiles and sets it down on the edge of the sink. After opening the door, she grabs her bag and walks out of the room with Seth.

And further into the path that life takes her.

\---

The maid is confused upon entering the bathroom.

A tiny red car sits on the sink.

Three pink pegs slotted into its holes like a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Not a Cure song? Am I sick? Title is a song by Lucius. It's on a commercial for the Samsung Galaxy 6 Edge+. Catchy, no?
> 
> So I hit post before actually fixing some errors, please excuse the mistakes you may find. I hope it made sense.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


	32. catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know who you remind me of  
> a girl i think I used to know  
> yeah i'd see her when the days got colder  
> on those days when it felt like snow
> 
> you know i even think that she stared like you  
> she used to just stand there and stare  
> and roll her eyes right up to heaven  
> and make like i just wasn't there

He doesn't have one happy memory of her. Nothing of hers to look at fondly and remember the good times. Even if he did, the time he had with her was anything but good.

All Seth has of Kate is screaming matches and angry glares. They've never gotten along enough to open up to each other. The one time she’d said something of worth to him, he's distracted by her jubilant smile at finally getting the bump key to work.

All those things she'd said about poisoning himself because he couldn't deal with his problems were right. But that isn't what makes him pay attention. Her confession of killing her father to save his soul and how it's never excused her to fall down into the depths Seth crawls through. And he'd wanted to say _I'm sorry_ or _You did the right thing_ , but what had come out was _You never told me that_.

He'd never been encouraged before, so he knows no words to ease her pain and guilt. Deep down, he hopes she knows that's all he could offer. Stupid words to show that it’s the closest to sincere as he could get. She doesn't sigh or roll her eyes. Just looks at him and tries the key trick again. She'd been so happy. A bright smile had lit up her face.

He thinks, maybe it will work out, despite his instincts screaming at him otherwise.

It's dashed all to shit on that botched job. Watching her friend sacrifice himself to save them is perhaps the straw that breaks her unrelenting spirit. She’d reached out to him on that final night, searching for solace and reassurance. It shocks him. Kate is the strong one. She's never faltered. He becomes angry at the evidence that she's not as resilient as he'd thought.

Even if it's to be expected. She'd just seen the last of her hope die in a literal blaze of glory.

But he's not her father or a part of her family. Comfort is the last thing on his mind. He wants out of Mexico. He wants to take the money and run far away with her by his side. He wants her to be like she's always been, strong and self-assuring.

Kate is not though. Still a little girl finding her way through a fucked up world. And he knows, now when it's too goddamn late, the next words out of his mouth had determined the future of their time together.

_Everyone you loved is dead. Including your brother._

The final nail on the coffin and it seals her fate.

She ends up dead. He's to blame for that. Seth might as well have pulled the trigger himself.

He's never imagined those words would haunt him. Down in the deepest recesses of his broken heart, her ghost echoes the sentiment back.

\---

Kate had been so easy going, willing to put up with him and his bullshit. She'd complain but he'd felt it's more of her being a teenager more than anything. Testing his patience, wearing thinner as the months roll by, had seemed to be her pastime. He'd poke and prod at her in return.

It's their shtick. Always on the verge of going too far, but nothing serious to make them leave each other. Like an old married couple, but without the old and married part.

God, he needs a drink. Good thing he owns a bar.

Seth downs a shot of whiskey and sighs. Reminiscing about a dead girl. What has he become?

A poor, fucking sap is what.

But if he had something, a piece of her, to remember her by, maybe the crushing guilt he feels would be tolerable. A part of her to look at from time to time. A trinket to curl his fingers around and hope she's in a better place.

He thinks about going to the well and cutting a lock of her hair. Have someone braid it, because he can't braid for shit. Kate had known that. She'd stepped out of the bathroom once, hair a mess and eyes shimmering with unshed tears. And he'd asked, in his usual blunt way, what the fuck is wrong with her.

“I can't get it right,” she sniffles.

“Get what right?” He asks, because what could be so difficult that it’d bring her to tears.

There's a brush in her hands and it turns and tumbles between them as she braves facing him. “My mom, she used to braid my hair before I went to bed. But I can't…”

“No,” he says, cutting her off. “I'm not braiding your hair, Kate. I'm a thief not a beautician. Hair care is not my thing.”

She nods in defeat. Sits and pouts on her bed. After a long, quiet moment, she sighs, loud and forlorn.

Christ Al-fucking-mighty, if he didn't just glance at her with her hair wild, shoulders hunched, and brush twisting in her hands. Looking as if he'd kicked a puppy in front of her. It's hair for fuck's sake. This shouldn't be an issue.

But she's never asked for much, except for getting out of Mexico and finding her brother. The constant harp of her voice about this and that. She's so grating sometimes, but this is what gets her quiet. Hair? It's goddamn insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

Seth stands in front of her, snatches the brush out of her hands and points it at her threateningly. “You ask me to do your nails and you can get the fuck out.”

Kate grins, wide and pleased. He suspects that he's been tricked. Her smile, though, is a weapon. Slashing through his barriers like a Valkyrie on the battlefield.

“Thank you,” she sniffs.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nods, starting to run the brush through her hair.

“Wait,” she says as she stands. She gestures for him to sit on the bed and she places herself between his legs on the floor. “Okay, you can start.”

He shrugs and makes the first pass through her hair. “Don't know how to braid, princess, so you're going to have to show me.”

She does. When he's finished, it's sloppy and hardly what anyone would call a braid. But Kate seems happy with the result anyway.

“Feel better?” He asks. “You can go to bed now without having a breakdown?”

It's the wrong thing to say.

“Sometimes, you can be really disappointing,” she says as she crawls into her bed to sleep, making a point to face away from him.

Seth stares at her back. He wants to tell her to get used to it. There's a long line of people that he's disappointed in life. She's not an exception. But something bubbles up from his gut and it feels suspiciously like guilt. Before he could apologize, he turns out the lights.

She wouldn't have accepted it anyway.

\---

A noise drops him out of his memories like a slap to the face.

It's not loud, but a soft sound that he knows by heart. It's a whisper of jeans and a swish of long, brown hair. A tiny clink of a golden chain.

Living with Kate for three months, Seth has become attuned to every move she makes. Even when she's gone off by herself, he knows where. He's often guided by the subtle resonance of her footsteps.

He checks the rounds in his revolver and then stands in order to investigate the noise. It could've been nothing; the residuals of his drunken trip through the memory lane. He wouldn't put it past his messed up mind to conjure her straight out of nothing.

Sometimes he sees her out of the corner of his eyes. Smells the fruity scent of her shampoo. Hears her annoyed sighs right against his ear, like she's standing behind him. But when he turns, the space where she should be is empty.

Seth searches the bar from top to bottom. No one is here aside from himself. The employees have gone home for the night and Richie and Scott are out, doing what he should have done as soon as Carlos was dead. Just like he'd thought, he's going crazy. Guilt is eating at him and he's imagining things.

Time for another drink.

As he crosses the floor, heading toward the bar, Seth sees a glint of light next to his empty glass. His heart soars while his stomach sinks.

A small cross on a gold chain lays on the counter. He blinks several times, looks around and lifts a shaky hand toward the necklace. He picks it up, contemplating as the cross dangles and spins, before he clutches it tight. He pockets the necklace with a smile on his face.

\---

By the time Richie and Scott return the next night, Seth has been up for nearly twenty-four hours, sending out feelers and searching for rumors.

“I need to talk to you,” Richie says, sitting across from Seth at the bar.

“Kinda busy at the moment, Richard,” Seth replies.

“It's important.”

“Yeah, so is this.”

As much as Seth hates his blood-sucking employees, he has to admit they're resourceful. One of them comes up and passes him a blurry photograph of a girl. He nods, shoves the picture in his jacket and starts to leave.

“Where are you going?” Richie asks.

“Unfinished business,” Seth answers.

“It's about Kate.”

He pauses at the door, but doesn't turn to face his brother. “What about her?”

“She's gone.”

Seth's hand slips into his pocket. “Old news, Richie.”

“She wasn't at the well. Something happened to her. We think…”

“She's alive?”

Richie steps back, confused. “How’d you know?”

“Like I said, old news.”

He leaves in search of a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending. I mean I had an idea, I'm just not sure it's executed the way I envisioned.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Season 3 begins September 6! So excited!

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcomed.


End file.
